Falling For You
by Chelty-chan and YeahWhatever12
Summary: Ichigo has saved Rukia from being executed at Sokyouku, and the gang is back in Karakura, but Rukia is far from safe, can Ichigo and his friends save her before its too late or will they be too late and Ichigo loses her forever? dedicated to Cutie Emo Panda and Myomi-chan. ICHIRUKI. with some IshiHime. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS FIC IS DEDICATED TO CUTIE EMO PANDA!**

**She inspired this story, and she's an amazing writer, one can only dream of reaching her level someday!**

**SHE HAS AWESOME BLEACH FICS! CHECK EM OUT!**

**Arc: set to happen after the return from soul society, hueco mundo arc and everything after they return from soul society doesn't happen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; all characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own only own my plot and other characters if any. But if I did own bleach, there would be less tragedy, like really Kubo did Gin seriously HAVE to die?**

**Note: '' means thought, "" means speech and bold means flash backs or Zanpaktou/Inner hollow speech.**

It was a cool summer day, Ichigo walked, scowling as usual, down the river bank, karakura river flowing, as it always did, beside him. Ichigo was lost in thought, passing by this river always evoked memories…sometimes good, sometimes bad, and they could be happy or sad as well. It had been a 5months since the teens; Ichigo and his friends had returned from soul society and rescued Rukia from being executed at Sokyouku hill. The orange haired teen smiled at the memory of the raven haired shinigami. "For someone so small that midget sure has a big mouth on her", Ichigo smiled as he remembered one of the many times he and Rukia fought.

…

"**You reckless dumbass, you can't keep charging into battle and leave your damn body for me to look after! You have Kon for a reason you know!"**

"**But it's faster for me to use my badge, and don't call me a dumbass, you're the dumbass, midget!"**

"**Don't call me a midget, Baka!"**

"**Temeh!"**

"**Boki!"**

"**Konoyaro!"**

"**Bakayaro!"**

…

He smiled as he remembered the names that were shot back and forth between them. He sighed, 'that was over a month ago when Rukia came to the living world for that assignment'. He continued walking down the dirt path, kicking a little stone as he ambled along slowly. He pondered over the shinigami currently occupying his thoughts. Actually, if he was honest with himself, Ichigo knew that the strange relationship he shared with Rukia had no specific label on it. The line between friendship and something more blurred when it came to the two of them.

He sighed, feeling the familiar pang and twinge in his chest, he had yet to come to terms with his feelings, being stubborn was his specialty after all. He didn't want to acknowledge what his felt, or rather what the midget made him feel. He wasn't sure what he felt for her, to him she was an important person, and she had changed his world after all. Ichigo was so lost in thought that he did not notice the three figures approaching him further up the river bank. One of them broke into a sprint after noticing him.

"Kurosaki-kuuuuun!"

Ichigo snapped out of his inner turmoil when he heard the unmistakable voice of Inoue Orihime interrupt his thoughts. The smile disappeared off his face and was immediately replaced by his trademark scowl, which seemed to be permanently etched on his face now. He turned around to see Inoue running towards him, waving her hand at him wildly, with Ishida and Chad walking casually behind her.

"Kurosaki-kun", she gasped when she reached him. "We have been looking for you all day"

"Inoue, Ishida, Chado, what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"I see you are still in the annoying habit of calling everyone's name when you see them, huh Kurosaki?" remarked Ishida, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. (A/N: has anyone else noticed that he does that a lot )

"You are one to talk Ishida, considering you are always pushing up your glasses, even when you don't need to!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!". The quincy shot back.

"Moyi, Uryuu-kun," Orihime chastised trying to stop it from escalating into a full blown argument.

Ishida immediately softened at her voice. "Gomenesai, Hime-chan, Kurosaki is annoying but that does not excuse my inappropriate behavior still." He said, pushing his glasses up his nose again with a slight shadow of pink ghosting his cheeks.

Ichigo looked at the two blushing teens with a look of bewilderment. "What's with them?" he wondered to himself, noting the familiarity with their names. 'Uryuu-kun? Hime-chan?' he thought dumbly.

"They are dating now", a deep voice calmly replied beside him.

Ichigo jumped at the nearness of Chad's voice. "Chado! I forgot you were here." Then what Sado said sunk in. "Wait, Inoue is dating Ishida? What the hell - ?"

"Now, now, Kurosaki, relax there is no need to overreact! You would think you would have figured it out after Hime- I mean Orihime-chan and I started using each other's first names, then again I would not expect someone who always disrespectfully uses other peoples first names without their permission even when they are unfamiliar with them, to notice that."Ishida smugly said knowing that his comment would irritate Ichigo. He was not disappointed when a tick mark appeared on the strawberry's head.

"Why you damned Quinc-"

Ichigo was cut off by a whine from Inoue.

"Aahhh!, it was supposed to be a surprise for everyone at Kuchiki-sans party next Saturday!"

"Wait, Rukia is having a party? How come I didn't know about it?

"Because, you idiot, it's a surprise party for her when she comes to visit this weekend."

"Uryuuuuuu.. Do not call Kurosaki-kun an idiot, it is not polite!" reprimanded Orihime with a pout.

"I'm sorry, Hime-chan, Kurosaki just gets on my nerves."

Inoue blushed at Ishida's affectionate use of her nickname.

The two love-struck teens were interrupted by Ichigo.

"Why is Rukia having a surprise party thrown for her?"

Ishida answered him. "Because Hime-chan thought it would be nice to do this for her after the ordeal she suffered in soul society, an experience like that can be quite traumatizing for anyone, plus we can all celebrate everything working out, she is so nice…." Ishida trailed off as he gazed adoringly at the still blushing Inoue.

Ichigo shook his head. 'I'll never get this love thing.' He thought to himself.

"Of course not, you are far too simple-minded." Uryuu said with a smirk. Ichigo cringed. 'Damn, I said that out loud.'

"Ne, kurosaki-kun, we were looking for you because I thought it would be a good idea to have the party at your house, since Kuchiki-san is usually happiest there." Inoue said, hoping to distract the already irritated teen from another argument with her boyfriend.

"Yes, Kurosaki, this will give you a chance to finally ask Kuchiki-san out on a real proper date." Ishida commented with a smirk.

Before he could say anything, Inoue had started rambling excitedly, with a love struck face.

"Ah! If Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun started dating we could go out on double dates", she clasped her hands together at her chest and continued as Ichigo and Ishida sweat-dropped, "…and then if Sado-kun and Tatsuki-chan agreed to, we could go out on triple-dates and then we could have a picnic, and I would make snacks for everyone, and my famous red bean paste sandwiches and ice crea-..." she was interrupted by an exclamation from Ichigo

"CHAD AND TATSUKI ARE DATING?!"

Ishida started laughing, while Inoue chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head, and Chad gave him a thumb up sign.

'I need to get more normal friends'. He thought to himself.

"Wait! What makes you think I want to ask out the midget?!"

Ishida started snickering again. Inoue got a serious look on her face and said calmly. "Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san is not a midget; do not call her one, it is impolite."

Ishida started laughing again while Ichigo and Sado sweat dropped.

This was definitely going to be a long weekend, but Ichigo could not help but look forward to seeing the raven haired shinigami again.

**Earlier that morning: Soul Society, Kuchiki Manor.**

As the servants rushed around preparing breakfast, it was just another ordinary morning at the Kuchiki manor. As the servants continued to bustle around, a raven haired girl walked regally down the halls, slowly making her way to the dining room where she always had breakfast with her older brother.

While her relationship with her brother had always been somewhat shaky and awkward, after the Aizen incident and the truth had been revealed to her about her older sister and what had transpired between her and Byakuya, their relationship had vastly improved. She had become more relaxed around him, and he had become a little less cold and stiff towards her. Sometimes she could even see his overprotective big brother side shine through.

When she arrived at the door to the dining room, she could already sense her brother's reiatsu on the other side, as he was already at the table. She slid back the door and entered the room. She slowly walked over to the chair that faced him across the table.

"Good morning, Nii-sama." She said as she sat down. He looked up and regarded her with calculating eyes for a minute before turning his attention back to his cup of tea.

"Good morning." He replied regally. He sipped his tea as the servants finished setting the table. They ate breakfast silently, as they always did. But Rukia noted that a certain stiffness hung in the air. She hoped, futilely, that it wasn't for the reason she thought it was. Once they were finished and the table had been cleared, she stood up to leave when her brother's cool voice stopped her.

"There is something I wish to discuss with you before you leave for your squad duties." He started. After she sat, he folded his hands together and rested his chin on them before continuing.

"I have been…observing you for the past three months…are you alright, Rukia?", he asked, then looked straight at her, as if saying she better not lie.

She swallowed then lowered her eyes before answering, "I'm fine." She said softly, head still low. It was as just as she feared.

"Do not lie, Rukia, as I said I have been observing you, your reiatsu has been acting strange and I have noticed that you haven't been eating as much as you usually do, and you seem tired and restless; have you not been sleeping well?"

There was that faint over protectiveness shining through again, had it been any other time she would have been ecstatic, but due to the current circumstances, his concern only made her heart sink lower than it already was. With a start she realized she hadn't responded to his question and he was waiting.

"U-Um…well…", she started, then stopped when she realized she didn't have the words.

Byakuya sighed and dropped his hands. He stood up and walked over to the window to look out to the fully bloomed cherry blossom trees.

"I have arranged for you to meet with Kurotsutchi-taichou", he started, "he will examine you and determine what the problem is, everything has been prepared, you will meet him at the 12th squad barracks in the afternoon." He said in a tone that said his decision was final and the topic wasn't up for discussion.

"Hai, understood." She said.

"That is all", he said, his back still to her.

She stood and bowed, before leaving the room, already dreading her 'meeting' with the creepy captain.

**Well, after editing it, I definitely like this chapter more now, hope you all do too! Please review!**

**Chelty-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DON'T OWN BLEACH! Everything belongs to the brilliant Tite Kubo! Buuut IF I did own it, IchiRuki and IshiHime would have happened by now! But sadly…sigh…..I don't own it. **

…

"I'm home," Ichigo called as he walked through the front door of his house.

"Welcome back, Oni-chan!" Yuzu called from the kitchen.

Karin shifted to look behind her from where she sat on the couch watching TV. "Oi Ichi-nii, you missed curfew", she commented with a mask of boredom on her face, "the Old Goat has been going on about it for the past hour and won't shut up, I'm trying to watch TV in peace over here, so shut him up or I will." She said while shaking her fist in warning.

"What am I supposed to do about that insane old man, besides I only missed curfew by 45 minutes, and besides, I'm a teenage boy why do I even have curfew!".

As Ichigo bent to remove his shoes, he was vaguely aware of his father charging at him.

"ICHIGO! YOU ARE LAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTEEEEE!" screamed Isshin Kurosaki as he charged at his son with his foot extended intending to deliver a painful blow to his stomach.

Ichigo sighed as he, with a brooding calmness, side-stepped his screaming father, who had too much momentum to stop his attack and ended up tripping on the doormat, losing his balance and effectively planting his face on the cement pavement that led to the doorstep.

After sighing in both exasperation and annoyance, Ichigo turned to scowl down at his dad who was rubbing his swelling face and howling in pain on the ground.

"GET UP FROM THERE AND GET IN HERE BEFORE THE NEIGHBOURS THINK YOU FINALLY LOST IT YOU OLD GOAT!" Karin screamed from behind Ichigo.

Isshin slowly crawled back into the house, sniffling pitifully. "I was only worried about my only son, you don't have to be so mean!" he whimpered.

Ichigo sighed and face-palmed. "I'm going to be 16 in a few months old man, I'm not a kid anymore and I can take care of myself out there, you know", he huffed, irritation written all over his face, "Anyway, the only reason I'm late is cause I got held up by my friends, they think it's a great idea to throw a surprise party for the midget Rukia when she comes to visit this weekend. So we were planning it, well they were planning it, I didn't because I think this is a pain in the butt."

At this everyone perked up.

"Rukia-chan is coming this weekend and there is going to be a party?", Yuzu asked, as her head peeked out from the kitchen. "That's great, I know! I'll make some of her favorite foods for the party!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yeah that's awesome we haven't seen Rukia-chan in a long time!" Karin added as she smiled too.

The twins loved having her around and were definitely looking forward to Rukia's arrival.

"What's this?! My third daughter is coming this weekend and you didn't bother to tell me?!" yelled their dad who seemed to have completely healed from her earlier injuries. "Oh joy of joys, this is wonderful news!"

"She is not really your daughter you idiot!" Karin yelled as she pounded her fist onto his head.

At this the distraught dad ran to the giant poster of his late wife that hung on the wall, and proceeded to sob and wail on it. "Oh dear Masaki!", he cried, " Our children are so mean to me! Why! I try soo hard to be a good father!"

"Not hard enough…" muttered Karin under her breath.

Then in a flash he was at Ichigo's side, and with a sly smile he wrapped his arm around his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "you know if you would stop being an idiot and get together with her already, she could eventually be my daughter for real, well my daughter-in-law I gue-

But he didn't get to finish his sentence as Ichigo brutally elbowed him in the ribs.

"What the hell are you talking about you old idiot?! Why would I do that?! And why does everyone keep saying that?!" he raged as anger rolled off him in waves.

"Because its obvious to everyone but you two that you belong together", Karin commented as she flipped through the channels, clearly bored and not angry anymore.

"WHAAATTT!", he yelled incredulously.

"She is right!", his father said thoughtfully as he stroked his chin, "that's my Karin for you as smart as always, I'm so proud", at this he started crying again on the poster, "oh dear Masaki, our daughter is maturing into the smartest young lady we always hoped she would become!"

"SHUT UP!", Ichigo and Karin yelled at the same time.

"Dinner is ready, everyone to the table!", Yuzu called as she finished setting the table. When no one came she peeked out into the living room again, and started panicking. Ichigo and their dad were in the middle of a fight with fists flying everywhere as they argued.

"Dad! Oni-chan! Stop it! Dinner is getting cold!", she fruitlessly screamed at them.

"Let it go Yuzu." Karin advised her twin sister.

"But Karin-chan.."

"Dad was talking about Ichi-nii marrying Rukia-chan again." She said as she served some food for herself, "…so they won't be stopping that fight anytime soon, come and eat while the food is still hot." She advised.

Yuzu sighed heavily as she joined her twin.

…

**In Soul Society: Kuchiki Manor.**

Rukia sighed as she entered the manor, following the servant as she was led through the familiar corridors that would lead her to her older brother's study where she was joining him for their daily evening tea. When she reached her destination she sighed again as she stood in front of the door to the study.

"Excuse me, Nii-sama, I have returned from the 12th division barracks." she respectfully called out in a calm voice.

"You may enter," she heard the regal reply.

She slid the door back and entered the study. Sitting at the table, already sipping some tea was her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya. After bowing before him she slowly approached the table and sat down across from him, head still low. After a few seconds of silence, she raised her head and spoke. "I apologize for being late, but the tests ran later than Kurotsutchi-taichou planned."

"I see," he said not looking at her but staring into his tea as he spoke, "…and? What conclusion has he arrived at?" he asked.

At this she lowered her head again. She opened her mouth to speak again, but unable to find the right words, she closed it again. Understanding her anyways, Byakuya sighed and set down his cup of tea. "I see."

"And what solution has he found?", he asked.

"The captain was unable to find one, but is still investigating it", She replied in a voice she made sure was devoid of emotion. "Although he is not sure if a solution can be found before…" she trailed off.

Byakuya sighed again. The servants returned with Rukia's tea. It was placed before her, and the servants left after bowing. Once they were alone again, Byakuya spoke again. "I assume you have decided to seek help from Urahara Kisuke in the real world?", he asked.

"Yes, Nii-sama." She responded.

"I see," he raised his tea cup again and sipped before continuing. "Then you shall depart for the real world on Friday as planned, but you shall stay there until a solution is found. Only then will you be allowed to return and resume your shinigami duties, until then you are not allowed to undertake any missions, understood?", he said not really saying it like a question but more like a command.

Picking up the worry lying beneath the order, Rukia nodded her head, knowing her brother only had her safety in mind. "Hai, Nii-sama."

"Very well, you may take your leave and make the necessary preparations for your departure."

She stood and bowed, "Hai, please excuse me, Nii-sama." She turned to leave before his voice stopped her.

"I trust you will treat this matter with the utmost discretion." He stated rather than asked. "we do not need to cause any unnecessary unrest."

"Hai, Nii-sama", she softly replied, "Besides you and I, only Kurotsutchi-taichou knows about this."

"Very well then, I trust that will remain that way. You may leave."

"Hai."

She walked out and swiftly closed the door behind her. As she walked to her quarters to pack, only one thought crossed her mind.

'How am I supposed to keep this from Ichigo and everyone else?'.

**Oooookay! That's it for the 2****nd**** chapter! I didn't change anything here, cos it felt fine to me.**

**Please review! **

**Chelty-chan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeeey everyone! Yeah let's not waste any time and get right to it, no?**

**That said, ENJOY THE THIRD CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER: don't own it. If I did, everyone would know how awesome Ichigo's dad really is.**

…

**Soul society: Kuchiki Manor: Rukia's Room.**

'I don't want to wake up.'

She sighed and turned on her side to look out the window. It was barely dawn. The sun was slowly, the pale yellow-orange light slowly making its way through the window and travelling across her futon, and eventually landing on her face to illuminate her petite features. She frowned when the light caused discomfort to her eyes. She sighed again. She slowly sat up and stretched, wincing when the sore muscles in her arms pulled.

'It looks like my arms are still sore from the tests last night', she noted as she slowly walked to the window. She opened it and breathed in the fresh spring air, closing her eyes and smiling slightly as the faint scent of cherry blossoms teased her nose. The trees were in full bloom and some petals floated down towards the earth. A fluttery breeze carried a few and they landed on her window sill. She looked at them and slowly picked them up.

"**7 months.."**

She gasped and dropped the petals, as the memory of the 12th squad captain ran through her head.

"**T-there has to be s-some sort of mistake…it c-cant be..", she stammered.**

"**You dare question science?! Hmmmph," the scientist scoffed, "there is no mistake, science does not lie, especially **_**my **_**science…however, I suppose this is too much for your meager brain to comprehend, regardless, it would be wise of you to refrain from questioning me in the future. You should be honored I'm even bothering with you at all; there are far more important experiments that are more worthy of my attention after all."**

"**Of course, my apologies Kurotsutchi-taichou," she stiffly bowed, "I'm honored that you have spared time to attend to me."**

"**Tch, as I was saying, 7 months, that is the maximum I've come up with."**

"**Is there anything that can be done?", she asked.**

"**No." he replied flatly as he turned and started to walk away.**

"**But, I thought-"**

**The creepy taichou's face scrunched up in a dark frown as he turned. "I have found the problem and how long it will **_**persist**_**, that was what I was tasked with, finding a solution was not part of the '**_**request**_**' Kuchiki-taichou made", his face twisted into a scary smile that stretched from ear to ear as he continued, "I could put you out of you misery now if you wish, although I admit this intrigues me, I have never seen something like this before, finding a solution will be a good, though not tough, challenge. If anything it will do as a nice pastime…", he turned away again walking out of the room, chuckling darkly.**

Rukia sighed again as she shook her head to clear it of the disturbing thoughts. She gasped again, this time from surprise, as she felt a teardrop land on her arm.

'I didn't realize I was even crying', she rubbed her eyes defiantly, 'I am a Kuchiki, Kuchiki's must never lose control of their emotions. I must remain strong. For everyone else. They do not need to know about this and so I cannot give them any reason to be suspicious, and suddenly bursting into tears would definitely cause suspicion.'

With her resolve somewhat steeled she made her way to the bathroom to prepare herself.

30 minutes later she emerged from her room, wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans with a backpack on her back with some personal necessities. She softly walked down the hallways and entered the dining hall, where she was not surprised to see her elder brother already having his breakfast.

"Good morning, Byakuya Nii-sama.", she quietly said as she sat down across from him, carefully placing the backpack by her feet.

"Good morning", he replied glancing briefly at the backpack, "I did not realize you would be leaving this early."

"Hai, I have decided to leave early so that I don't have to see anyone and therefore avoid having to explain why I am leaving."

"I see", he closed his eyes and nodded, "Are you leaving immediately?"

"Hai."

"Alright then, you may leave."

Rukia stood up and bowed, picking up her backpack, she started to walk out when once again like the previous night, her brother's voice stopped her.

"One more thing..", she paused then turned to face him again, "…Be careful…", after a few seconds of shocked silence he finished, " that is all, you may leave."

"Hai. Of course, Nii-sama."

With that she turned and strode out of the room.

After she had left, Byakuya turned and looked out the window at the cherry blossom tree that stood directly below it. It was in full bloom, petals falling softly. He frowned at the irony of the situation. Last time he was in this situation, the trees were just about to bloom, but this time around, the trees were shedding after blooming. He sighed and stood up, choosing to ignore the pang of grief that struck him as he remembered his late wife's last moments and words.

"**Byakuya-sama, please protect my sister with your power…"**

He sighed again as he watched the petals fall.

'Forgive me, Hisana, I am unsure of my ability to continue to keep my promise to you…".

…

"Ah Kuchiki, good morning."

Rukia turned around to see her squad captain, walking up to her with a warm smile on his face. She smiled back.

"Good morning, Ukitake-taichou", she responded, "Thank you for agreeing to open the Senkaimon gate for me earlier than was planned, I hope it was not too much of a problem."

The captain chuckled and waved his hand dismissively. "Of course not, it was not a problem at all", he said as he opened the gate. As it opened a bright light shone on them. After the Hell butterfly appeared, the captain turned back to Rukia.

"Ah there you go, the gate is ready, take care Kuchiki." He said as she walked passed him into the gate.

"Hai. Thank you very much captain." She said with a bow. After he nodded, she turned and ran into the gate. After it closed the captain frowned slightly as he wondered why she had decided to leave earlier than was planned. But then he brushed of his paranoia.

'She must just have been anxious to see Ichigo and the others in the real world, after all it has been a month.' He thought to himself with a chuckle.

…

The sun had just risen. The light was slowly creeping over Karakura town, as people were waking up and readying themselves for the day. Naturally, nobody, save a select few spiritually aware people, noticed the opening of two doors and the momentary beam of light that illuminated a part of the town.

Of the select few that did notice it, one Urahara Kisuke stood 10 paces from where the gate had appeared. To say Rukia was surprised would be understatement. If anything his presence there only made her apprehensive, for anyone who knew the shopkeeper knew that he never woke up before 9 o'clock unless there was an emergency.

"U-Urahara san…?", she asked uncertainly, as if unsure if she was hallucinating.

"Kuchiki-san…I have been expecting you." He said in a serious tone. His tone of voice did nothing to ease her tension. "Please, come in, Tessai-san has some tea ready for us, I have something important to discuss with you".

She silently followed him into the shop. The short walk to the back room where strategy meetings were normally held, normally took under 2 minutes, but with her nerves, the walk felt like it took forever to Rukia. 'I wonder what Urahara-san wants to talk about..', she wondered to herself, '..i've never seen him act this serious before..'.

Once they got to the room and sat down, Tessai brought in a tray with two cups of steaming hot tea on it. After a nod, he left the room leaving Rukia and Urahara alone. After a few moments, she picked up her tea and sipped, grimacing immediately, noting that the tea tasted more like swamp water with three teaspoonfuls of mud.

She coughed slightly, both to clear her throat and to get the shopkeeper's attention, for he seemed to be lost deep in thought, his head bowed blocking his face from view. She was just about to call out to him when he suddenly knelt before her, with his face and palms flat on the floor.

"Forgive me, Kuchiki-san.."

"U-Um..Whyyy?..", she stammered. 'this is getting weird..' she thought to herself.

He raised his head slightly, and Rukia was shocked to see the eyes that usually held a mischievous glint, filled with…sadness and …remorse?

"Kuchiki-san, I am sorry, I should not have used you to hide the hogyouku without your permission, I put your life at risk, and were it not for the efforts of Kurosaki-san, you would have.."

Rukia interrupted him, "Urahara-san.", the strength and will in her voice silenced him, he looked to see a look of fierce determination on her face, Kuchiki-ness (A/N: I don't think that's a real word by the way) flowing from her every pore, "Why are you bringing this up again? I recall telling you that an apology is unnecessary, you did what had to be done for the safety of both soul society and the real world, I have no regrets and I do not hold it against you."

"Even if I were to tell you that it is the reason you are in your current situation?".

Her eyes widened in surprise. "H-How did you know..?", she sputtered, shock apparent on her face.

"I did tell you that I was expecting you, Kuchiki-san, I know about the…condition you are in." when she did not say anything, he continued talking.

"Tell me, Kuchiki-san, is there a history of…illness in your family?". She frowned in thought for a bit, then replied, "well my older sister Hisana-sama is said to have died after five years of illne- wait, it makes sense now, what the captain said finally makes sense now!." She exclaimed.

"I see, you have already been to the twelfth division for examination, correct?", after she nodded, he continued, "and I assume Kurotsutchi-taichou told you what was wrong?".

Replaying the conversation she had with the creepy captain in her head again, Rukia sighed and began recounting what she was told.

"**I have uncovered the problem. It would seem your soul composition is breaking down." The captain drawled on in his creepy voice as he typed on his computer/organ machine thingy. **

"**B-Breaking down..? W-What does that…m-mean?".**

**The captain rolled his eyes and stretched his face in a manic grin. "It's quite interesting, really, I have never seen anything like this before," when she continued to blink blankly at him, he sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes again.**

"**Simply put in a way your simple mind can comprehend, Your soul has become unstable, and is slowly breaking down….like when you digest your food, the bonds that hold together the molecules of food are weakened by enzymes and gastric acid, in the same way your soul is losing its ability to hold itself together because its being eaten away by an unknown bacteria."**

"**W-Wha..?"**

"**Tch..i suppose there is no simple way to put this so you can comprehend it, or it may be shock, yari yari, its not that difficult to comprehend."**

**Suddenly shaken from her stupor, Rukia cleared her throat, which had become uncomfortably tight all of a sudden.**

"**So then, what will happen to me?", she asked fearing the answer.**

"**At the rate the bacteria is spreading, I estimate it will take approximately 7 months for the effect of the bacteria-influenced decay to cause your soul to completely break down, your soul particles will scatter as they will be unable to hold themselves together, basically you will cease to exist." He finished.**

**For a minute, her brain shut down as it tried to comprehend what she had just heard the man say.**

"**W-What? I have how l-long…?", she stammered when she found her voice.**

"**7 months." He repeated flatly, ignoring the obvious meltdown she was battling with.**

"**T-there has to be s-some sort of mistake…it c-cant be..", she stammered.**

"**You dare question science?! Hmmmph," the scientist scoffed, "there is no mistake, science does not lie, especially **_**my **_**science…however, I suppose this is too much for your meager brain to comprehend, regardless, it would be wise of you to refrain from questioning me in the future. You should be honored I'm even bothering with you at all; there are far more important experiments that are more worthy of my attention after all."**

"**Of course, my apologies Kurotsutchi-taichou," she stiffly bowed, "I'm honored that you have spared time to attend to me."**

"**Tch, as I was saying, 7 months, that is the maximum I've come up with."**

"**Is there anything that can be done?", she asked.**

"**No." he replied flatly as he turned and started to walk away.**

"**But, I thought-"**

**The creepy taichou's face scrunched up in a dark frown as he turned. "I have found the problem and how long it will **_**persist**_**, that was what I was tasked with, finding a solution was not part of the '**_**request**_**' Kuchiki-taichou made", his face twisted into a scary smile that stretched from ear to ear as he continued, " I could put you out of you misery now if you wish, although I admit this intrigues me, I have never seen something like this before, finding a solution will be a good, though not tough, challenge. If anything it will do as a nice pastime…", he turned away again walking out of the room, chuckling darkly.**

After she finished relaying what happened, Rukia turned to face the shopkeeper again, unaware that she had moved in her seat during her monologue.

"It makes sense now,", she said, more to herself, "I must have the same illness Hisana-sama suffered from, although… I do not recall Nii-sa – Kuchiki-taichou saying that the illness had this..effect on her…so then, why..?". as she pondered over this, the shopkeeper sighed heavily and his shoulders sagged as if a heavy load had been dropped on them.

"I have a theory for that, I assume the reason for this is the…hogyouku." Her head snapped up again at that.

"H-how…?".

"well if you remember, when I imbedded the hogyouku in your soul, I made it so that retrieving it would leave your soul unharmed, that would have been the case, had your soul been a normal one…" he paused again to sigh heavily, he seemed unable to continue so she prompted him to continue.

"Normal..?", she questioned.

"Hai, your soul was not in a normal state at the time Aizen performed the extraction of the hogyouku, I'm assuming the bacteria had already started slowly eating away at your soul at the time, so when the hogyouku was extracted and your soul was momentarily destabilized, the bacteria seem to have been affected as well. I assume the momentary destabilization disturbed the – "

"So…because of the…I'm going to..?", she interrupted as she stammered.

"I'm afraid so…that is why I am asking for forgiveness again, Kuchiki-san, had I known beforehand I would have –"

"But you did not…there was no way for you to know such a thing, Urahara-san, so please do not blame yourself for this, it was pure coincidence."

"Even so, I cannot help but feel responsible, without this interference, I have no doubt that Kurotsutchi-taichou would have easily found a cure for your illness."

"In any case, there is no use dwelling on it now, you have to focus on finding a solution, I know if anyone can find it, it's you, Urahara-san."

At this, he bowed his head again. "Thank you, Kuchiki-san."

"Please, get up."

After he rose again, Rukia was relieved to note that he looked somewhat alleviated of his burden. Suddenly, the image of her brother crossed her mind, followed closely by Ichigo and Renji's faces.

"You are worried about how you are going to break the news to them, aren't you?". The shopkeeper's voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Hai." She responded sadly, "especially Nii-sama. How am I supposed to tell him that the same illness that took away his beloved wife is now plaguing me? And how do I tell Ichigo and Renji? And everyone else….that I only have…7 months left to…live?".

Her voice grew quieter with each word, until eventually each word was accentuated by a stifled sob. As the reality of what was happening finally sunk in, she finally broke down.

…...

**Whew! Update! So finally you know what's up with our favourite lil Kuchiki, yay! Oh wait it's a sad thing so, awww!**

**Please review!**

**Chelt-chan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm still shocked at the response this story has gotten! That's why I would like to thank Myomi-chan for the friendly push to go for it and publish this fic! Thanks Myomi!**

**So this chapter is dedicated to the super awesome writer that is Myomi-chan! If you're a fan of Naruto and enjoy reading awesome fics with great plots and awesome writing style check out her stories! They're awesome; I'm her beta so trust me I know!**

**That said, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach; I wish I did though cos if I did I'd know what happened to Grimmjow, does anyone know whether he died or not? It's pretty unclear…they just sorta left him there in the desert in hueco mundo…oh well. – Shrug – **

…**...**

10: 00 am.

That's what the clock on the wall read when Rukia glanced at it on her way out of the bathroom. She had excused herself to the bathroom to calm down and regain her composure after her breakdown. For the better part of 30 minutes she cried, before putting her foot down and refusing to cry any more, she was after all a Kuchiki. And she knew that tears would solve nothing. So with resolve steeled, she stood and slowly opened the tap in the tiny sink, splashing some on her face, which was really hot from all the crying she had done.

She stared at her reflection for a bit, taking in her slightly reddened eyes, the slightly pink nose from the tissues and her pink cheeks from the tears. She frowned at herself, 'that is so not what a Kuchiki is supposed to look like; Nii-sama would have a fit if he saw me like this. That's it! No more weakness, I'm Kuchiki Rukia, I will not let this beat me, and I will endure this and survive…'

'**And by that you mean Ichigo-sama will save you… **_**again**_**?**' a calm voice, slightly dripping with sarcasm, interrupted her thoughts. 'Sode No Shirayuki…?' she asked with surprise 'when did you- wait what's that supposed to mean? Ichigo does not _always_ save me! And since when do you call the baka _Ichigo-sama_?!'. She only got a giggle that sounded like wind chimes for a response before the zanpaktou faded back to the recesses of her mind again.

'What's with her?'. With a start Rukia realized what her sword had just done. She felt lighter somehow, like part of the burden had been lifted from her shoulders. That lightness she felt and the jab were her sword's way of telling her that she didn't have to face it alone, that she was right there with her through it all, and so were her friends. She clutched her hands together at her chest and smiled fondly as she felt her Sode No Shirayuki's reiatsu wash over her warmly as if in embrace. **'We are after all…one.' **She said with a smile. Rukia smiled again, and walked out of the bathroom after washing and drying her face. As she walked down the corridor towards the back room of Urahara Shoten, she was pretty much back to normal, more or less anyways.

She slid back the door and walked in with a calm expression on her face, not surprised to find Yoiruichi Shihoin there as well. She entered the room and calmly moved to sit across from the pair, whose eyes followed her as she crossed the threshold and sat down.

"Are you feeling better Kuchiki?", asked Yoiruichi.

"Hai", she responded with a small mile.

Relief showed on both faces, even as the shopkeeper pulled out his fan to cover his face. "Say Kuchiki-san, what time are you going to meet Kurosaki-san, I'm sure he has already…._sensed…_your spirit pressure." He said drawing out the word on purpose as his eyes glinted mischievously.

-**5 minutes later on the roofs of karakura-**

'That was weird', she thought to herself as she shunpoed from roof to roof, she shuddered, and not because of the breeze, as she remembered the weird look Yoiruichi and Urahara shared after his 'comment'. She shuddered again when she remembered the sly grins and chuckles the two shared after she walked out of the room.

Her heart beat sped up when Karakura High came into view, and it had nothing to do with the speed she was moving at. She swallowed involuntarily, 'I can do this…", she muttered to herself, ' I can do this…I can do this'.

She sped up, chanting the mantra to herself again and again.

…

The bell rang signaling the end of third period, the students of class 2-A started chatting animatedly as soon as the sensei left the room. Orihime immediately went to Ishida's desk and the two started chatting about something related to the sewing club they were both part of. Meanwhile, on the other side of the classroom, Keigo was loudly telling Ichigo, Chad and Mizuiro about the TV show he had been watching the previous night. Ichigo was pretty much ignoring him and staring into space with his back to the window as he reclined in his chair. Chad was standing behind him being…Chad, and Mizuiro was sitting on top of a desk opposite them, smiling good naturedly, as Keigo proceeded to wave his arms around, practically becoming a blur, as he tried to get Ichigo's attention.

" I-CHI-GOOOO! ARE YOU LISTENING TO M-OMMPH!".

"No,", he replied flatly, not even aware of the fact that he had just hit Keigo in the face. The latter proceeded to wail on the floor about how he was always being ignored, but immediately shot up to point an accusing finger at his friends who had carried on conversing without acknowledging his, to him, obvious pain.

"Y-you see?!." He shouted accusingly, "Always ignore, ignore, ignore! Are you all going to ignore what just happened?!"

"Calm down, Asano-san," Mizuiro said calmly with a pleasant smile on his face.

"E-EH! What's with the formalities, Mizuiro?!, I thought we were friends?!" he cried, exaggerated tears forming again.

"Of course we are…Asano-san." Came the friendly reply.

"NOOOOOO!" he wailed throwing his arms up in his despair.

Ichigo was just about to pound Keigo's face in again in annoyance, but his fist froze in midair when he sensed the familiar spirit pressure behind him, followed by the familiar, "Oi."

Time seemed to slow down, as Ichigo slowly turned to face the widow, where Rukia was standing with one foot on the window sill.

"R-Rukia.." he mumbled, she smiled as the breeze gently blew her hair and school skirt around.

"Hey," she replied softly. "R-Rukia.." he mumbled again incoherently. At this Ishida and Orihime shared a knowing glance and smiled, but unfortunately, Rukia didn't seem to share their sense of humor, as she proceeded to slam her fist down on the carrot top's head.

"Pervert!", she snarled at him as her fist shook with fury in front of her blazing eyes.

"W-WHAT THE- What was that for midge- did you just call me a pervert?! What the hell for?!" he shouted as he rubbed his now swollen and throbbing head.

"You were looking up my skirt weren't you? That's why your eyes glazed over, and you just kept mumbling my name like an idiot, you were practically drooling, SUKEBE!", she spat, pointing her finger at his face accusingly. His eyes crossed as he looked at her accusing finger with mounting frustration, before slapping it away and exploding in her face.

"The hell I was, who do you think I am Kon?! I was just surprised to see you, why the hell do you always come through the window anyways, cant you use a door like a normal person for once", he paused as a smirk appeared on his face, "then again, you are not a normal person are ya?..._midget_.", he sneered down at her in a condescending tone.

By this time, Orihime and Ishida had already rejoined the other teens and they were all watching as Rukia and Ichigo spat insult after insult at each other.

"Kurosaki-kun sure seems happy to see Kuchiki-san,", Orihime commented as she sweat-dropped. The others murmured their agreement and nodded, as Ishida pushed up his glasses and smirked.

"Come to think of it, I don't think I've seen Kurosaki this happy since Kuchiki-san left last month." The others once again murmured and nodded their agreement. Keigo who seemed to have been contemplating something, suddenly pondered aloud.

"Hey, when did Rukia-san get here? I didn't see her come in; did she use the window again? How does she do that? We're like on the third floor!". When no one responded to his questions, he turned to his friends again, he was dismayed to see them nodding and chuckling about something he had obviously missed. "Guys?! Why are you all nodding and smiling?!" he cried in a panicked voice, "guys what'd I miss?! Why am I always being left out of everything?! WHYYYYYYY?!".

Luckily, the teacher chose this exact moment to walk back into the classroom, or Keigo would have lost most of his teeth as Ichigo was just about to pound his face in from his boiling rage.

"Shut up Asano! Kurosaki! You and your girlfriend can continue your little lovers spat after my class is over….eh? Kuchiki? Is that you?", she asked adjusting her glasses, making the sunlight reflect off them menacingly, she grinned darkly, "You have been absent for a month! You have a lot of catching up to do, so I suggest less time with your boyfriend and more hitting the books! Got it?!" after Rukia nodded vigorously and sweat dropped, the teacher smiled menacingly, glasses gleaming darkly and turned to face the rest of the class.

"Alright back to your desks you punks!", she shouted, then smirked with pride when the students fearfully returned to their desks. "Open your math books to page 186!" she shouted turning to scribble down various formulae on the blackboard

Ichigo growled in frustration as he flipped his math book open, overhearing the murmured complaints of his classmates.

"What? She's letting her off the hook? But she was absent for a month!"

"Yeah and she just showed up in the middle of the day!"

"Yeah I got a week's detention just for missing a day!"

"Ichigo's posse always gets special treatment! It's not fair!"

Ichigo growled again when he saw the object of his frustration smirking at him. 'Stupid midget!', he thought angrily.

…

When the final bell rang signaling the end of the school day, multiple sighs of relief were heard throughout the classroom.

"Alright punks! Don't forget your essay assignments for your Shakespeare lesson in English literature are due next week Friday! Make sure they are done! I don't want any excuses!" the teacher shouted as she walked out of the classroom.

"Unless you're Ichigo or a friend of his…" a guy muttered resentfully as he walked out of the classroom.

"Kurosaki-kun.." Orihime called as she walked to his desk, "may I talk to you for a second?"

Rukia looked up curiously and was about to say something when Ishida popped up by her side, causing her to jump slightly, "Ah, Kuchiki-san, could I get your advice on something?", before she could respond he had already grabbed her arm and was dragging her across the class and out into the hall and away from Ichigo and Orihime.

"What is it Inoue?", he asked eyeing the door Ishida and Rukia had disappeared through curiously.

"Oh don't worry about Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun, Ishi- Uryuu-kun is just distracting her so I can tell you something important about the surprise party later tonight." She said smiling knowingly.

Ichigo was going to snap and say he wasn't worried about the midget- which he wasn't mind you- he was just curious, but he chose to keep his mouth shut, and instead asked, "What about the party?".

"Well, Karin-chan called me a few minutes ago to say that she and Yuzu-chan hadn't finished setting up for the party yet, so we need you to keep her busy and away from your house until we can finish setting up everything."

"What? Why me?"

"Well, Uryuu-kun and I have to finish setting up the decorations and we need Sado-kun for difficult-to-reach places, and Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan are still setting up the snacks and drinks and-"

"Okay, okay I get it, but how am I supposed to keep the midget away from the house till everything's ready?"

"Kurosaki-kuuuun…" Orihime said in a warning tone..

"H-Hai, hai, she's not a midget," Ichigo said chuckling nervously as he sweat dropped. 'Sheesh', he thought to himself.

…...

**Yeah decided to leave this one intact too! There's a certain feel for this fic that I'm going for that…. Oh never mind, just enjoy reading!**

**Please review!**

**Chelty-chan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey faithful followers of FFY! **

**A huge thank you for all the reviews/ faves/ follows!**

**That said, you know the drill, read, enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. – Sigh – saying that makes me depressed. One day Kubo…. I don't know how, but one day, it shall be mine! Muahahahahahaha!**

…...

"Hey Ichigo, Orihime, what are you still doing here? School let out like 20 minutes ago".

The two orange-haired teens had been standing outside the class buildings, where Tatsuki noticed them on her way to Karate practice.

"Hey Tatsuki, we're waiting for Rukia and Ishida, what are you doing here?", Ichigo asked, boredom practically oozing from him.

"I know", Orihime chirped up, "Tatsuki-chan is here for karate practice, right?", she said smiling at her best friend.

"That's right, Orihime." Tatsuki responded, returning the smile easily.

"You're coming to the party later tonight, right Tatsuki-chan?".

"Yeah, Chad's picking me up later, we'll both be there" she said turning to leave, "I gotta go now, or else sensei is going to flip out on me again. Oh look! here come Ishida and Rukia now", she said breaking into a sprint. "Hey guys, can't talk, in a hurry, see you later!", she shouted as she ran past them.

"See you later, Tatsuki-chan!", Orihime shouted as she walked up to Ishida. "Come on, Uryuu-kun, we should go too, see you later, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san." She said smiling, then blushing as she took Ishida's hand, leading them away from the two shinigami.

"Right, thanks again for your help, Kuchiki-san; I will see you and Kurosaki later." He said with a small wave of his free hand.

Rukia stared after them bewilderment apparent on her face, she turned to Ichigo with a confused look on her face. "Eh, what's with them… and was Ishida blushing?", she said confusion still showing on her petite face. He looked at her, before answering, "Yeah, they're dating now, don't ask me when or how, I don't know either, I just found out like 3 days ago."

They started walking out of the school gates, Ichigo walking in front with Rukia following 2 paces behind him.

"Seriously, I never thought I'd live to see the day when Uryuu Ishida would be blushing because of a girl", Rukia commented as she snorted.

"Yeah, the guy is like king of the prudes!", Ichigo replied, "Inoue is probably the only girl in the whole school that could pull that miracle off." He snorted.

"Eh, what do you mean?", she asked, turning around to peer at him curiously.

"Well, you know she's like…pretty and…nice and stuff..ARRGH…You know what I mean!" he finally snapped, feeling very uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze. He was however surprised when she chuckled again.

"Relax, baka, it was just a simple question, why are you being defensive? You're not on trial, you know." She smirked, and started walking again, leaving him stunned again.

'Ugh, stupid midget', he thought to himself, 'I was not being defensive!'

'**Denial is not a river in Egypt, oh great king!'**

'What the hell are you goin' on about now? I am not in denial about anything!'

'**Oh man! You are so dense it's not even funny, bakayaro,'** the hollow whined, his already warped voice sounding clearly irritated,** 'tch, how are you a shinigami and in high school again? Or are you just dumb when it comes to girls, I mean seriously, how old are you again? And how many girlfriends have you had so far? Damn it, have you even kissed a girl before? I bet you don't even know how!' **he shouted before bursting into fits of laughter.

'Shut up!' Ichigo shouted back, blushing slightly. The hollow however just laughed harder.

Zangetsu, who was standing on his usual spot, the pole, clearly irritated by the hollows antics, decided to put Ichigo out of his misery. **'Perhaps you should ignore him Ichigo', he began in his deep voice, 'besides that, I believe the young lady is addressing you.' He said, amusement present in his voice.**

"OI! ICHIGO!", Rukia screamed in his ear, which she had pinched and pulled down so her mouth could be level with it. Ichigo winced and immediately covered his abused ear, then settled for glaring at the petite, and very pissed off shinigami currently glaring up at him.

"What was that for, midget!", he snapped, his frustration with his inner hollow and his sword still very high.

"That was for ignoring me, baka!", she spat in his face, "You just stopped walking and started staring off into space, and here I was telling you something important! And why the hell are you blushing? Were you thinking of something perverted again?!", she snarled, her eyes narrowing, as her hand unconsciously made a fist.

"No! Now will you stop with the pervert thing already! Arrgh! Whatever let's keep walking, I have an assignment that needs finishing so the sooner I get home the better." He snapped as he walked past her.

Rukia sighed and started following him, then stopped again when she remembered something.

"Oi, Ichigo lets use the other route, I need to stop by Urahara's to pick up some stuff I left there this morning."

"Then go by yourself! I just said I have an assignment to finnis- ", he cut himself off when he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to make sure Rukia stayed away from the house. "Never mind, I'll go with you." He said turning around and starting to walk in the direction of Urahara Shoten.

"Why the sudden change of heart?", she sneered as she started following him again.

"Shut up, I just remembered that I promised Yuzu that I would pick up some special candy for her at Urahara's on my way back from school". He snapped, his usual frown deepening into a scowl. 'damn midget.' He thought with irritation.

"Aww, since when did you become such a caring big brother, Ichigo." She cooed in the voice she usually used when interacting with her classmates, which she thought was girly, but what Ichigo thought was sickening.

"Drop it!", he snarled, "and I told you not to talk to me in that creepy voice!"

"Relax Ichigo,", she snorted, "honestly, you get upset so easily!" she chirped, before chuckling.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," he muttered. "What did Four-eyes want anyway?", he asked, hoping he didn't sound too curious.

"Four-eyes…?"

"Ishida." He clarified, rolling his eyes in frustration.

"Oh that was weird", she started, "He kept asking me what type of fabric and flowers and décor I prefer. Something about my opinion being very helpful in the near future. Like how is that information useful to him anyways."

'Subtle, Ishida, very subtle', he thought to himself. "Beats me." He stated, bored.

They walked on in a comfortable silence.

"Great, we're here", he stated as the shop came into view, "hurry up and get whatever it is you're getting. I'm going to get Yuzu's candy." He said side-stepping a red-haired boy who was in the middle of giving a black-haired girl a nugie. However at the mention of Yuzu's name, the boy, Jinta, dropped the girl, Ururu, from the headlock he had her in, and rushed to Ichigo's side.

"Did you just say you came here to get Yuzu candy?", he asked urgently with shining eyes.

"U-Uh..yeah." Ichigo replied, feeling a little creeped out.

"Then follow me!" he shouted enthusiastically, "I'll show you where her favorites are!"

"Uh, how do you know what her favorites are?", Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"I-I don't!", he stammered, while blushing.

"B-But Jinta-kun, you just said you do –", Ururu stammered before Jinta nugied her again.

"SHUT UP URURU!" he shouted, brutally crushing his fists into her skull.

"Hey stop that, brat! Boys shouldn't hit girls!", Ichigo snapped as he pounded his fist into the boy's head.

"You should listen to him, he's an amaaazing big brother after all", Rukia said in a sing-song voice before bursting into laughter as she ran off to the back room.

"Damn annoying midget…", Ichigo snarled under his breath.

"Anywaay…", Jinta started, exchanging an awkward glance with Ururu, "These are Yuzu's favorites", he said handing Ichigo a bag of what looked like pink and white swirly gumballs and some bunny shaped chocolate and vanilla sweets.

"Er…how much do I owe you?" Ichigo asked eyeing the bag of sweets suspiciously.

"5 bucks."

"What?! For this much? No wonder this place looks like it's going out of business!", Ichigo shouted incredulously.

"Ano…Jinta-kun.."

"Shut up Ururu!", he snapped then turned to Ichigo, "Look, Yuzu gets a special customer discount, ok?"

"Special…?", Ichigo snarled dangerously, reiatsu flaring menacingly, "what do you mean…special?", he spat bending down to glare at the now sweating boy with a look that said 'choose your words carefully or you die'.

"U-Uh, I m-meant that s-she is a regular c-customer here s-so she gets a discount all the time…", he stammered, the words ' amaaazing big brother' ringing in his head. Just like that the murderous intent disappeared and Ichigo straightened.

"Oh…okay then", he said as he turned and walked to the counter. Behind him Jinta swallowed hard twice before slowly sliding to the floor still sweating profusely. 'Sheesh, talk about overprotective…' he thought to himself lest the temperamental blonde should hear him.

"Ah Kurosaki-san!", Urahara exclaimed when he saw the blonde standing by the door. Ichigo turned to the shopkeeper.

"I should have known you would accompany Miss Kuchiki," he said smiling mischievously. "Overprotective aren't we?"

"Shut up, I'm only here for Yuzu's candy." He said flatly ignoring the taunting jibe, damn shopkeeper knew too much for his own good. Urahara quickly removed his fan to cover the now very sly grin that was on his face. "Now, now kurosaki-san, temper temper." He said chuckling.

Urahara was saved from a very colorful comment from Ichigo when Rukia emerged from the back room and walked back into the shop. "Okay I got everything I came for, let's go Ichigo". She said, adjusting the backpack she now carried on her back. "Ja ne, Urahara-san." She said waving as she walked past the shopkeeper. "Yeah, later." Ichigo stated as he followed Rukia out of the store.

'It's only a matter of time before they both realize it', the shopkeeper muttered to himself under his breath as he watched the departing teens with a sly grin.

"What's wrong with him?", Ururu asked Jinta as the two of them watched the shopkeeper chuckle darkly to himself.

"Who knows? He's nuts." Jinta answer-whispered back to her.

"OW!", both kids cried out when they both received a fist bump to the head from Tessai, who had caught them 'badmouthing' the shopkeeper.

…

"Hey Rukia?...". a bored voice asked.

"What?" came the bored reply.

"What were you getting at Urahara's? You already had a gigai, so what else did you need?". Lucky for Rukia, Ichigo was looking the other way, so he didn't notice the slight stiffening of her shoulders.

"Oh nothing much", she responded in what she hoped was a nonchalant voice, "Just a backpack of stuff I came here with from soul society."

"Oh."

'**smooooth!' **hollow piped up in his head.** 'Way to chat her up Casanova!' **he sneered,bursting into laughter again. 'Shut up, damn hollow.' When he continued to snicker, Ichigo decided to ignore him and looked to his left, stopping when he saw something herecognized.** 'Oh boy, here we go again' **the hollow muttered, having noticed what had caught the King's eye.

They were passing over the bridge when Ichigo suddenly stopped to stare at something. The sun had just started setting. Rukia turned back when she noticed he wasn't following her anymore. While thankful for the distraction, she wondered what had distracted him.

"Oi, Ichigo what are you staring at?". She asked following his line of sight, then felt like smacking herself in the head when she recognized the river bank where Ichigo had lost his mother years before. "Oh." She said softly.

"It doesn't get any easier, you know?". Startled by the hollowness in his voice, she turned to stare at him. "Walking past this spot, it doesn't get any easier no matter how many times I pass by it".

"Ichigo..." she started then stopped. Then stared. The setting sun's rays seemed to be shining off of his brilliant orange hair, making it appear shiny and very soft to touch. Her hand twitched and she clenched it. She unclenched it again when she saw how hollow and dark his usually vibrant brown eyes, that reminded her of molten chocolate, looked. They were full of sadness and pain, and she suddenly wanted to hug him, to comfort him, anything to bring back the spark in his eyes again. She went rigid, trying to still her whirling emotions.

She knew that the relationship she shared with Ichigo was…different. Up till now, she was still trying to understand what the strawberry meant to her. After all, they had been through a lot together, had saved each other and protected each other from hollow countless times in battle. Since that fateful night when she stabbed him with her zanpaktou and gave him her powers, their fates had been permanently intertwined. He had saved her from being executed, and thanks to him, she now had an actual, real connection with her brother. She owed him a lot, her life included. He had literally changed her life. But lately, the lines she had drawn for herself were becoming useless, as she seemed to be diving across them. She had already noticed it months ago, she had hoped some time in soul society and away from him would help, but now seeing him again, it didn't seem so. If anything, she noted that it had become worse.

Ichigo seemed to be lost in his painful memory, and so took no notice of her inner battle.

"I meant what I said you know", she suddenly blurted out, trying to distract herself from her thoughts. She coughed to clear her throat, blushing slightly. "What I said earlier", she clarified. "About you being a great big brother." She finished eyeing the bag of candy Ichigo had gotten for Yuzu.

Ichigo's eyes widened considerably, before he turned to her and smiled. A rare genuine smile. She was smiling too. His smile faltered when he looked at her. Then he stared. And stared at her petite face. The sun's setting rays seemed to illuminate her petite features. It almost seemed like she was glowing. Her eyes, which he always thought were violet, were actually a swirl of blues purples and hues of indigo, in the light of the sun, her hair which he first thought was black, was actually a very dark shade of navy blue. It looked very silky and soft to the touch. His eyes trailed her face taking in the pale glowing skin of her cheeks before landing unconsciously on her cherry pink lips. Vaguely, he wondered to himself if he disoriented her as much as she did him, simply by being herself and just smiling. When she smiled like that, all coherent thought just seemed to zip right out of his head.

His inner hollow started snickering again, and like that he snapped out of his trance when he suddenly realized that Rukia was still talking to him.

"…which is why Karin and Yuzu must have missed you terribly when you went to soul society", She was saying, "You really are a great older brother", she continued. She suddenly noticed how the air around them suddenly felt too intimate, it was…stifling. She hastened to try to lighten the mood. "I wonder", she mused, a smirk slowly forming on her face, "did you ask Nii-sama for pointers on how to be great big brother?" she said peering up at him through her lashes suspiciously. His cheeks coloured when he thought about how easy it would be to just lean over and brush his lips gently over -

"What?! Why would I ask HIM for advice on how to be a good big brother?! He's a terrible brother!". He snapped trying to avoid his traitorous train of thought. Rukia, on the other hand, all flustered feelings forgotten, bristled at the comment. No one bad-mouthed her Nii-sama and escaped scot-free.

"Watch it Ichigo! Nii-sama is a great older brother!", she growled dangerously, recalling how protective of her he always was, "Much better than you'll ever be, It would benefit you to learn from him."

Ichigo felt frustration bubble up within him when he was compared to the stoic captain of the 6th squad. All reasoning flew out of the window and he snapped.

"Pfft. Learn what?!", he spat, "To do nothing when you're obviously needed and basically condemn your little sisters to death?!".

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it, kicking himself internally when he saw the hurt flash in her eyes.

"Rukia…I didn't mean it…." He said. "It's okay", she said lowering her head, letting her bangs cover her face. "It's late, we should go." She said walking past him.

The sun had set and the moment was lost. The street lights started to flicker on one by one. Kicking himself mentally again, He slowly started to follow her in the direction of his house. No other words were said.

…**Thanks again to those that reviewed/faved/followed! You. Are. Awesome!**

**Please keep reviewing!**

**Hugs,**

**Chelty-chan.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I decided not to be mean and upload this chapter too… what's that? No! It had nothing to do with the "threat" emails, PMs and reviews I got. Hehe enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Erm, how many of these things do I have to do? Okay, I don't own it, stop making me say it!**

…

They had been walking in silence for about 10 minutes now, and already Ichigo could not stand it. Rukia was still walking two paces in front of him, but she hadn't said a word to him yet. 'Now that I think about it she hasn't even looked at me once yet!' he thought bitterly.

'**Of course she won't look at you, baka!'**, his hollow snapped, **'you basically took a very** **traumatic memory and slapped her in the face with it!'**. **'I hate to agree with him Ichigo, but** **that was really tactless on your part.' **Zangetsu added.

'Yeah, yeah, I know.' He responded dejectedly. Shocked that he wasn't yelling for once, Hollow decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Hey, Ichigo?" Rukia suddenly spoke.

"Huh?!", he answered enthusiastically, a little too enthusiastically he figured when he heard Hollow snickering again.

"Did your dad and your sisters go somewhere?", she asked in a confused voice.

"No", he responded, still trying to quell his excitement over the fact that she was actually talking to him. "Why do you ask?"

"Well if you look at your house and not me, you will notice that the lights are off and it looks like no one is home." She snapped impatiently.

"Oh", he said intelligently, finally noticing the dark house. "Well lucky I always carry a spare key with me then, right?", he said, chuckling awkwardly, as he fished the key out of his pocket.

"Just open the door already Ichigo." She said, shifting her weight from foot to foot impatiently.

"Okay, relax. Sheesh."

He walked in first, after opening the door for her, and headed straight for the kitchen. "I'm gonna put Yuzu's candy away, could you turn on the lights in the living room?" he called from the Kitchen.

"Yeah, sure." She drawled as she kicked her shoes off. She slowly shuffled to the light switch, and flicked it on and when she turned –

"SUURRPRISSEE! WELCOME BACK, RUKIA!"

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. She stood stone-still with a look of utter shock on her face. In front of her were her friends and classmates, Ichigo's dad and sisters, and some teens she didn't recognize from her school. After a few awkward seconds of her blinking at the roomful of people, Ichigo finally walked up and stood beside her.

"Oh yeah, I probably should have mentioned that she doesn't really take surprises very well", he noted scratching the back of his head. Everyone instantly turned to glare at him. Feeling very uncomfortable under the intense and some even, murderous glares, he turned and started shaking Rukia by her shoulders.

"Oi, Rukia, you in there? Helloooo?". He started to get worried when he finally noticed how pale and ashen grey her face had become.

"Great! We broke her", Karin said flatly. "Ichigo you idiot!", his dad started, "Why didn't you warn us?"

"I forgot OKAY!",he snapped, clearly irritated that he was being blamed, when he was against the party in the first place. "Oi, come on midget, wake u- oof!"

"BAKA!" she shouted after punching his jaw really hard. "You were making me dizzy with all that shaking, I'm not a freaking bubblehead!"

Turning her back on the strawberry nursing his probably shattered jaw, she turned and bowed to their audience. She started chuckling nervously after she straightened.

"Sorry about that everyone," she started, nervously rubbing the back of her head. "Like Ichigo said, I don't really take surprises well, but I'm very flattered that you all threw me a surprise party. I hope it wasn't too much trouble. Thank you all very much!"

Isshin immediately appeared at her side in a flash. "Oh it was nothing, only the best for my third daughter!" he shouted, crushing her in a deathly tight bear hug.

"Let go of her, Dad!" Yuzu cried mortified, when Rukia's face started turning blue. He set her down and started chuckling, "oops….", he said sheepishly. "You IDIOT!", Karin shouted as she kicked him in the stomach. He flew straight across the room and into the wall right next to the giant poster of their mum. "Oh dear Masaki…" he started, "SHUT UP!" Karin yelled as she shoved his face further into the wall with her foot. Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"Anyway…", Orihime began, chuckling nervously as she crossed the room to stand in front of Rukia, "come with me Kuchiki-san, I want to show you something" she said, taking Rukia's hand and leading her up the stairs towards the twins bedroom.

Downstairs, someone turned on the music, and people relaxed and started mingling and enjoying the snacks and drinks that had been set up. Ishida slowly walked over to where Ichigo was rubbing his now only aching jaw. He handed him a cup of punch, and sipped from his own.

"So", he started, "What did you do to Kuchiki-san?" he asked, mentally adding a 'this time' in his head. Honestly Kurosaki is hopeless, he thought to himself resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he snapped. But Ishida had noticed that he had stiffened at the question. Now knowing Ichigo he wasn't going to admit it. Ishida sighed in exasperation before continuing.

"Normally, we would have heard you having a meaningless argument with her from miles away, but tonight she was barely talking to you, if you hadn't been talking we would not have known you had arrived, and when she did respond, her voice was flat and lacked any of the emotion it usually has when she's talking to you. I know you're an idiot Kurosaki", he paused and pushed up his glasses, "but whatever you did, fix it."

…

"Ano…Inoue-san, what did you want to show me?", Rukia asked as the two girls walked to the twins' room.

"Oh, you'll see." Orihime answered cheerily as she turned on the light in the girls' room after she entered it. "Tada!", she said happily as she gestured to Yuzu's bed.

Rukia gasped when she saw the dress lying on the bed. "It's beautiful…" she whispered as she slowly walked towards the bed.

"Isn't it?", she agreed as she stood next to Rukia. "Uryuu-kun made it special for you to wear tonight. He said you can't necessarily party in your school uniform." She said chuckling. Rukia turned to answer her then stopped and stared when she finally noticed what Orihime was wearing.

"Wow! Inoue-san, you look really pretty!" she gasped.

"Really? Uryuu-kun made it too!" she said, giggling as she twirled to give Rukia a better view of her dress. It was a pale yellow strapless dress that fitted her perfectly; it hugged her curves and stopped right above her knees. The colour complimented her skin and hair perfectly too, she noted thinking Ishida had put a lot of thought into it.

"Well, come on let's get you ready and pretty!", she chirped happily, "I have to do your hair and make-up too you know". Rukia then noticed that Orihime's hair was in a sleek ponytail, and she was wearing just a little touch of yellow eye shadow, and her lips were really glossy and shiny.

Rukia swallowed nervously thankful that Orihime was there; hair and makeup was so not her forte.

…

"I don't know what you're talking about Ishida!", Ichigo snapped stubbornly.

"Yes you do, idiot, you can't fool me!" he snapped back, Ichigo's stubbornness was so irritating sometimes.

"Look, I don't think –"

"Exactly! You don't think! Knowing you, you probably said something that upset her without thinking, right?"

When Ichigo didn't respond, Ishida's impatience won out his patience and he turned to yell at him, but his words died in his throat when he saw Ichigo's blank face. The entire room was quiet too. He was already smirking before he had even fully turned around to look at Rukia and Orihime as they descended down the stairs, everyone staring at them. 'I am good', Ishida thought to himself with a smirk when he saw how speechless his dresses made everyone.

Rukia was wearing a dress with three tiny shoulder straps. The top half was a very light blue, and fitted her like a corset up to her waist, where it branched out in a puffy frilly skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees. The bottom half of the dress was a navy blue that started at her waist and slowly darkened to a purple hue as it neared the hem of the dress, perfectly complimenting her eyes and hair. Orihime had pinned her hair up, and given her large bangs some big soft curls. She wore small silver earrings and a simple pale silver necklace. She had some pale blue eye shadow on her eyelids, which brought out the blues in her eyes, and her usually cherry pink lips, were a slightly darker shade of pink. And finally, she wore pale blue flat pumps on her dainty feet.

She blushed slightly when she noticed everyone had stopped talking and was now staring at her. In Ichigo's opinion, the blush only made her look more adorable, like she was glowing again. **'Tch, not that you would ever admit that.' **Hollow commented snidely, 'Shut up, I know Iheard you whistle when you saw her, damn perverted hollow!'he snapped back.** 'Hey at least I can admit I think she looks smokin' hot! Don't you think so king?', **he sneered,waggling his eyebrows suggestively. 'Shut up!' Ichigo snapped, though blushing slightly. **'She does look rather fetching doesn't she Ichigo?'**, Zangetsu piped in. 'whatever you say,old man.'Ichigo replied, his eyes following Rukia's every movement as she descendeddown the stairs.** "oh jeez!'**, hollow whined,** 'hey old man it looks like battle ain't the only thing he needs our help in'. 'So it seems.' **Zangetsu agreed. Ichigo, of course didn't hearthem, his attention solely on Rukia.

When the two girls finally reached the bottom of the stairs, the twins were the first to rush up to them. "Wow! Rukia-san, you look amazing!", Yuzu cried. "You too Orihime-san!". "Yeah!", Karin agreed. Murmurs and comments of agreement drifted throughout the room.

"Really? Thank you..", Rukia said softly, her blush deepening a bit. "Yeah! Thanks everyone!", Orihime piped up, "Uryuu-kun made both of them." She commented a hint of pride in her voice.

"You are very talented, my boy." Isshin said-yelled as he slapped Ishida on the back. Ishida coughed slightly at the impact, while Isshin laughed.

"I'll say," a girl from their class purred in agreement. "And cute too…", another girl added. Murmurs of agreement were heard from a few other girls.

"I'm very flattered ladies", he started backing away from the advancing girls with hearts in their eyes, "But I already have a girlfriend."

Disappointed whines were heard in the room, with some cries of "Who is she?" and "Does she go to our school?"

"Actually,", Ishida started, pushing his glasses up as he went to stand beside Orihime, "It's none other than Inoue-san." gasps were heard, most of them sarcastic."That's right!", Orihime chirped as she leant into Ishida, "We have been together for three weeks now!" she giggled, gesturing with three fingers. There were shouts of, "I knew it! Pay up dude!" and "It's about time!" in the room. Apparently, almost everyone expected this. Well, almost everyone. But obviously Keigo and Chizuru weren't everyone.

"NOOOOO!", they wailed in unison, "not sweet innocent Orihime-chan, Ishida you monster! You tricked her into it didn't you?"

"Are you saying Orihime is dumb?", Tatsuki growled dangerously from where Chad was holding her back. Chizuru and Keigo started sweating nervously.

"W-well…u-uh," Keigo stammered in fear before freezing, then abruptly turning to point at Rukia, "WAIT! Rukia-chan! Not you too! Ichigo, you sneaky bastard!".

Ichigo and Rukia both turned interesting shades of crimson, before they shouted at the same time.

"We are not together! We are just friends!"

"Are you crazy?! We are just friends!"

"S-seriously…?", Keigo said voice flat and face blank as he blinked at Ichigo in confusion. "But I thought- I mean you two- ", he started before shutting up, when Ichigo growled at him warningly.

"Ne, Ruki-nee,", Karin started, trying to dissolve the awkwardness and tension in the room. "Yuzu made some of your favorite dishes!"

"Really?!" Rukia said, clasping her hands together, eyes shining, "did you make my favorite blueberry pudding too?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course!", Yuzu said, smiling sunnily before turning to everyone else, "Everyone help yourselves!"

Everyone ran to the confections table and got a pudding cup for themselves. Murmurs of appreciation went around, and the tension was forgotten as they returned to mingling.

…

"Wow!", Rukia commented, "the place looks great! Who decorated it?"

"Uryuu-kun and I did it", Orihime answered, "with some help from Sado-kun and Kurosaki-kun's dad." She added smiling when she noticed the man in question wailing next to his daughters. Karin was frowning and had her back to him, which explained why he was crying, and Yuzu was desperately trying to calm them both down.

"Really?!", Rukia started, surprised, then realization dawned on her petite face. "That's it! This explains all those weird questions Ishida-san was asking me earlier at school today. No wonder he said it would be useful in the 'near future'. And how he wanted specific answers! This place is decorated exactly how my answers depicted." She chuckled along with all the other girls.

She was having a great time with the girls. She had even forgotten her altercation with Ichigo, and how it had reminded her that she had yet to tell her brother and everyone she held dear that she would be gone in half a year. She had forgotten all that, until -

"So Kuchiki-san, where have you been the past month?", a girl with long brown hair, whose name Rukia had forgotten, asked.

"Oh, uh I went to… visit some relatives in…Tokyo!" She exclaimed nervously, the memories coming back full force.

"Oh?, you have relatives in Tokyo?"

Rukia was saved from answering when another girl, this one with short brown hair, suddenly commented, "Hey, who's that girl trying to flirt with Kurosaki-san?".

The girls turned to see where she was pointing, and sure enough, there was a girl blatantly trying to flirt with Ichigo. She draped herself over his arm, before he gently shoved her off, scowling. Rukia's grip on her cup tightened.

"Ugh, its May from class 2B, girls like her make me sick!", Tatsuki snarled, her voice thick with disgust. The girls scoffed when said girl started giggling and twirling her hair.

"U-uh Kuchiki-san are you okay?", Orihime asked, eyeing Rukia's now almost crushed pudding cup worriedly.

"E-eh? Oh yes I'm fine, I just need some air", she replied in her 'girly' voice. She hurriedly stalked away from the girls and headed for the door. Orihime was about to go after her when Tatsuki stopped her. She gestured with her head and smiled, Orihime looked at the direction Tatsuki was gesturing at and also smiled when she saw Ichigo heading for the door Rukia had just walked out through a minute earlier.

…

3 minutes earlier –

Ichigo was distinctly aware of two things at this point; firstly, his hollow was laughing his butt off at his expense…again while his sword was chuckling, Zangetsu, his ever serious sword, was…chuckling. Secondly, Rukia's reiatsu was feeling strange…it was fluctuating and pulsing and giving off a very dangerous aura, which could only mean one thing.

Rukia was mad.

He looked around worriedly and spotted her talking to a bunch of girls from his class before stalking away from them and walking out the front door.

'**Oi, king, go see what's up with her!'** hollow snapped. 'shut up! I don't need YOU telling me that!'.

"Sorry, excuse me.", he hurriedly said detaching the girl trying to glue herself to his arm, before walking off in the same direction Rukia had a minute before.

When he walked out the front door, he wasn't surprised to see that Rukia was nowhere in sight. Sensing her reiatsu on the roof, he jumped up and hoisted himself up on the roof.

Sure enough, Rukia was sitting there, staring up at the moon and stars, as the breeze gently blew her curly bangs and dress around. He approached her slowly, knowing that she knew he was there. She had yet to acknowledge his presence though.

'**Looks like she's still upset with you king!'** Hollow sneered in his head. Ichigo ignored him and kept walking until he was standing behind her.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?", he started, "You're missing your own party."

"I needed some air", she shrugged, still not looking at him, "It was getting stuffy in there."

Ichigo sat down next to her and stared up at the stars too. It was silent for a few minutes as the two sat the sounds of the night around them as the music from the party faintly drifted up to them through the open window.

"So why are you here and not enjoying yourself inside with your new girlfriend?" she spat the last word like it burnt her tongue, which it did.

"Ugh, May is not my girlfriend; she's just this annoying girl who's always trying to glue herself to my arm and acts like there's something in her eye whenever she's around me." He said, his voice laced with annoyance.

Rukia remained silent, but though unnoticed by Ichigo, her reiatsu calmed a bit. She almost laughed at him for not figuring out that the girl had been trying to flirt with him. The strawberry however assumed that she was still angry with him. He huffed and took a deep breath to steel himself. Apologies were so not his strongest suit.

"Look Rukia", he started, and then stopped when she shivered when a gust of wind blew past them. He scowled then removed his jacket and threw it over her head. "Wear it." He said flatly, not looking at her as she glared at him for throwing it over her head without warning. She was about to protest, noticing this Ichigo grabbed her arm to show her the obvious Goosebumps. She shivered again, this time not from the cold. His hand was very warm on her cold skin.

"You're cold." He deadpanned. "What about you?" she snapped. He merely scoffed in response. She huffed but didn't object anymore. She pulled the jacket on, blushing slightly when she noticed that it smelt like him. 'It smells like strawberries', she noted smiling slightly. The jacket was obviously too big for her, but she didn't notice, letting ichigo's warm scent envelope her, filling her nostrils and making her feel lightheaded.

His voice broke her out of her trance. "Look Rukia", he started again, "I know you're still upset about what I said earlier…about Byakuya."

She froze.

"I really didn't mean it…I was just angry so I wasn't thinking straight…I'm really sorry."

She softened. Then sighed.

"I know you didn't mean it Ichigo." She started. "I wasn't really mad at you, you know."

His eyes widened in surprise and his head snapped to her. "You weren't? Then what were you mad about?"

'**The fact that that girl was flirting with you and you were letting her attach herself to your arm…right Rukia-sama?' **

Rukia gasped, 'Sode No Shirayuki!', she cried, scandalized. The sword merely giggled before fading away again. 'Why does she keep doing that? I wonder what's wrong with her?', she mused to herself.

"Rukia!." Ichigo called again, "Well?"

Rukia blushed slightly, Ichigo was peering at her worriedly, and his face was a little too close for comfort. She whipped her head away. "I-Iya, it was nothing important."

"I see."

"Hey, Ichigo, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"Eh? What is it?" he asked curiously.

She took a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you that…", she stopped and looked at his face. He was looking at her expectantly. She turned away again, deflating. 'I can't do this', she thought miserably.

"Rukia…?"

She turned to face him again, a grin plastered on her face, "Oh I just wanted to tell you that…that I'll be staying for a while." She finished lamely.

"Oh? That's it?", he said flatly, then continued, "How long you stayin'?"

"About seven months…" she said softly, then noticing his raised eyebrow, she hastily added, "Nii-sama made me take a vacation, he says he wants me to recover properly, my reiatsu still isn't back to normal yet, after the whole Aizen thing happened."

"Okay, so maybe Byakuya knows how to be a good big brother after all then?"

She knew he was joking, so she giggled softly, closing her eyes as another gust of wind blew past, her curly bangs whipping about her face. Ichigo slowly smiled as he stared at her. The tension between them wasn't there anymore, he noted happily. She opened her eyes and smiled at him when she saw him smiling one of his rare genuine smiles.

He abruptly stood up blushing and turned away from her. "We should go back inside; people will start wondering where we are."

Her smile faltered before it returned, this time turning into a smirk. "You just don't want to admit that you ARE cold after all, you're probably rushing to put on another jacket right, Baka Ichigo?" she sneered.

He turned and smirked down at her, "shut up midget. Come on lets go back in already."

"You go on", she said looking back up at the stars, "I want to stay out here a few more minutes, I'll find you inside."

He raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged before scowling at her. "If you're not back in there in 5 minutes, I'm sending Kon after you." He deadpanned.

She grimaced then sighed. "Hai, hai, I get it, now go already, baka Ichigo!" she retorted with a smirk.

"Midget!" he snarled, before turning and jumping down from the roof. "5 minutes!" he hollered before going in.

She laughed, shaking her head. She raised her head to the stars again. She thought through the events of the day. So much had happened in the space of a few hours. 'I didn't realize I had missed everyone –' , **'Ichigo-sama'**, 'ignoring that, I didn't realize I had missed my friends this much, I had fun tonight.'

'**Hai, I haven't seen you this happy in days, Rukia-sama..'**

'I can't tell them I'm going to die, Sode No Shirayuki.', she drew in a raggedy breath. 'I will try to enjoy these last few months I have with them, instead of wasting them, worrying about the future with them.'

'**Are you sure, Rukia-sama? Urahara-san may find a cure, you should not give up hope…"**

'Then again, he may not. I must be ready for the worst case scenario, that is why I wish to be happy while I still can…I do not want to be filled with regret…when the time comes.'

She slowly wiped away the stray tear, listening as her friends laughed at something crazy Keigo was saying or doing, before she heard Ichigo telling him to shut up.

'**Are you alright, my lady?'**

'I will be…' she responded softly. She stood up, quickly checked her face again, and then jumped down. She adjusted her dress, and pulled Ichigo's jacket tighter around herself, smiling when the scent of strawberries filled her nostrils again.

She slowly walked back into the house to rejoin her friends. It was her party after all.

…

**Whew! Done! Wow, this is the longest chapter I've ever written! Now imagine if it was like attached to the previous chapter…nuff said!**

**Okay I updated! So I hope no one tries to kill me in my sleep, which I need. Its like 2 am right now! I stayed up late to finish this for you guys, so be nice and review for me, 'kay?**

**Hope you liked! Thanks for the reviews! Please keep 'em coming! See you next update! Wednesday! Chao!**

**Chelty-chan.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all! So like thank you so much for the continued support! I still can't believe over 1000 people are reading this fic! Maybe if you review I'll believe it…? – hint hint – **

**That said, go ahead and enjoy!**

***gets trampled by people running to read chapter***

"**Sheesh, relax, I still have to write the next chapter you know…groan…and I still haven't even done the disclaimer yet…sigh"**

**DISCLAIMER: ow…Don't own…bleach…ow…man readers can be brutal! Lol much love y'all!**

…

It was well past 10 when the party finally started to wind down. People left slowly, all saying they had a great time, and all telling Rukia 'welcome back' before walking out the door and into the night, slowly making their way to their respective homes.

Before long, it was down to just Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki, Chad, Inoue, Ishida, Keigo and Mizuiro in the living room. The twins had fallen asleep on the sofa, cuddled up together, so their father had carried them upstairs and was putting them to sleep. (**A/N: Is it just me or does that sound like he killed them in their sleep? *creeped myself out there* – sweat drop-)**

The group of teens sat chatting about nothing and everything, occasionally laughing at how the living room looked like a tornado had torn through it. There were plastic cups, plates and streamers littered everywhere. Ichigo scowled, knowing it would be a pain to clean it all up, he continued to scowl even after the other teens sympathized with him, though only half-heartedly. "Who knows how many bags of garbage I'm going to have to haul outside when this place is cleared!", he snapped irritably. Again, the sympathy he received did nothing to alleviate the frustration, especially since, he pointed out for them, he wasn't even all for the idea of the party in the first place!

But Ichigo wasn't really mad, and they all knew this. They all noticed that Rukia was definitely happier than she had been that afternoon, and as a result so was Ichigo. They all basked in the happy feeling seeming to overflow in the room; the party obviously had been a success. Ichigo also noted how Rukia seemed to be lighter, her eyes glowing once again, as they always did, instead of the lifeless orbs he had looked into at the bridge that afternoon.

'Was that really just a few hours ago?', he mused to himself, 'she looks so happy right now, it's almost like I imagined that moment at the bridge when her eyes just…died'. He shuddered at the thought, immediately making a mental note to give Orihime props for the party idea. It had definitely lifted Rukia's spirits. It made sense really, after all any sane human being would be happiest surrounded by the people they care about most. He would gladly haul those bags of garbage, he decided, if it meant Rukia would continue to laugh and smile like she was now. Besides, with his immense power, he wouldn't even break a sweat. For some odd reason, Hollow seemed to …agree with him on that. That weird thought shook him out of his thoughts, and he tried to concentrate on the conversation in the room. He wished he hadn't though, because he immediately decided he would rather not listen to or participate in the discussion going on in the room.

"Demo, Rukia-san, I'm pretty sure you didn't have that jacket on when you went outside…", Keigo was saying, curiosity written all over his features.

"e-eh…uh…um well you see…", she stuttered, her face slowly turning from a peach pink to a ripe red rosy crimson as she continued to stumble on her own words trying to come up with a believable reason as to why she had returned to the party donning a black jacket she clearly had not been wearing earlier.

"WAIT! I know that jacket!", Keigo suddenly exclaimed, jumping up and pointing his finger at the garment in accusation.

Ichigo and Rukia both tensed. "You do? Where do you know it from?", Orihime asked innocently.

"It's the jacket I got Ichigo for his birthday last year!", he exclaimed, "cruel reality!, so it's true then, you stole Rukia-Chan's heart, Ichigo-teme!" he accused rounding on Ichigo.

"What! Are you insane?! As I've said a million times already, Rukia and I are JUST FRIENDS!", he bellowed.

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind sharing with the rest of us then, how it is you aren't wearing the jacket you've been wearing all night anymore?", Ishida asked, calmly sliding his glasses up his nose as he smirked. 'Let's see you talk your way out of this one, Kurosaki', he thought smugly to himself.

Ichigo paled a bit before stuttering out his answer. "I uh…took it off earlier…when I went to the bathroom…upstairs, yeah! Yeah, I must have left it up there."

"Oh?", amusement was very apparent on Ishida's face and in his voice as he continued, "I don't believe I've seen you leave the room or go upstairs, except for when you went outside just a few minutes after Kuchiki-san also went outside the room."

Everyone, as they had all been looking at Ishida as he had been talking, turned to look at Ichigo expectantly. The orange-head paled some more, before becoming red in the face again, from anger this time.

"Shut up Four-eyes… No one asked for your input…", he snarled dangerously, "Besides, you can't prove that its mine, lots of guys have that type of jacket." He smugly added.

"Oh but I can prove that it's indeed yours", Keigo stated, a glint in his eye as he smirked triumphantly.

"How?", Ichigo sneered suspiciously, frustration mounting. 'How do I get myself into these messes? Why the hell did I even give that to the midget in the first place!', he thought to himself angrily, as Keigo walked around the couch to stand behind a confused and apprehensive Rukia.

As Keigo bent over to lift the hem of the jacket, Ichigo was distinctly aware of the fact that Hollow was again laughing his butt off at his expense. This only fueled his frustration more. Keigo's voice interrupted his thoughts again.

"Aha! I knew it! See! See! See!", he shouted jumping up and down and he showed them the inside of the jacket.

Everyone huddled around him and peered over his shoulder to see what he was pointing at. Everyone started laughing at what he was pointing at. "What? What's there?", Ichigo asked irritably as he stalked over to join them. When he finally saw what they were laughing at, he had the sudden urge to throw Keigo off a cliff, and pulverize his hollow while he was at it too, considering the freak was laughing at him…again!

"What the hell is this?!" he yelled, pointing at the corner of the inside of the jacket where it had 'Best Friends 4Ever!' and had doodled Keigo and Ichigo heads with arms around each other's shoulders while their free hands made the peace sign, sewn beneath it.

"Who said we're best friends?! And how long has this been there?!" he shouted, turning on the now trembling Keigo.

"I'm kinda surprised you didn't notice it earlier…", Keigo sheepishly said, scratching at his cheek nervously with his finger.

"Frankly speaking I wouldn't put it past Kurosaki", Ishida started, shaking his head disapprovingly, "His attention span is pretty much non-existent, I bet he hasn't even noticed that he just confirmed that the jacket is his." He finished, scowling at where Ichigo was trying to get to Keigo, with Chad holding him back.

Having heard the commotion downstairs, Ichigo's dad walked down the stairs in his pajamas. He was very surprised to see his son trying to murder his friend and how the only person that was trying to stop him was Chad while the others thought it was more funny than alarming.

"What's going on here?!", he shouted to get their attention, once all the teens were looking at him, he sighed knowing that in all the 'fun' they had been having, they probably hadn't even noticed that it was well past eleven.

"It's late, you kids better get home, I bet your families are worried sick, do you have any idea what time it is? I'm going back to bed, but if you kids are still here after 10 minutes im coming to kick you out!" the teens chuckled nervously. "I'm not joking." Isshin said darkly, and walked up the stairs and back to bed. The teens swallowed hard and sweat dropped.

"Oi, Ichigo when did your dad become so scary? He seemed so easygoing earlier." Keigo said eyeing the staircase warily should Isshin return.

"Ugh, he only gets like that when he's cranky; we probably woke him up or something." Ichigo replied yawning.

When they finally looked at the time, Mizuiro and Keigo were first to leave.

"We should be leaving now, I promised Mizuho-san that I would make sure Asano-san got home before midnight", Mizuiro said getting up from where he sat on the couch. "Come on, Asano-san." He said smiling cheerfully as he pulled the taller boy through the front door, the other teens following them.

"Oh come on Mizuiro, I told you to stop with the formalities, we are friends!" Keigo whined as he walked away from the others with him. They both waved at the others, before continuing their walk down the street,

"I didn't say we aren't friends, Asano-san."

"There you go again, why won't you call me Keigoooo!"

The others chuckled as Keigo's voice grew fainter. Tatsuki and Chad left next.

"Well we're off too, sensei is going to skin my hide if I'm late for weekend practice tomorrow morning, so the earlier I get to bed the better! Night guys!", Tatsuki said smiling as she wrapped an arm around Chad's, they both waved as she started pulling him along. "Oh and Ishida if you want to keep your amazing sewing abilities, make sure Orihime gets home safe, cos if you don't I'm going to pulverize your hands!". She called, waving her fist in warning.

"H-Hai." Ishida responded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Aww, Tatsuki-chan looks so happy!", Orihime sang happily as she looked the departing couple. Tatsuki was laughing at something Chad was saying as she pulled him along the road. "I'm so glad she got together with Sado-kun, they seem to make each other very happy!". She smiled, feeling very happy for her best friend.

"Yes, they look really happy", Rukia agreed, then added as an afterthought, "did everyone start dating while I was gone?"

"Well almost everyone…", Orihime said softly, tapping her finger on her bottom lip in thought.

"No, not everyone, there's still Mizuiro, Keigo, you and Kurosaki, Kuchiki-san", Ishida said as he walked past the two aforementioned teens. He walked over to Orihime and shyly took her hand, a light pink ghosting over his pale cheeks. "We should leave too Hime-chan." he said softly. "Okay." She replied smiling warmly. She waved at Ichigo and Rukia. "Goodnight Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san."

"Goodnight", they replied. The couple had only walked a few steps before Ichigo called out. "Hey Ishida, are you going to blush each time you hold her hand? Be a man already, it's been three weeks!". Ishida tensed then whipped around to glare at Ichigo. He pushed his glasses up, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth to calm himself.

"Well… at least I'm man enough to tell a girl when I like her!", he spat, eyebrow twitching. "I apologize Hime-chan, let us leave now." He said turning to her again. "Un." She nodded and smiled, taking the hand he offered.

"What…was that supposed to mean…", Ichigo snarled as he started to go after the departing couple.

"Let them go, baka." Rukia said as she lightly knocked her fist down on his head.

"Ow, what was that for midget." He said, rubbing the sore spot.

"Quit ruining their night Ichigo, look at how happy they are." She said smiling as she looked at Ishida and Orihime's retreating backs. Orihime was laughing and soothingly patting Ishida's arm, she was obviously saying something to calm him down. Ishida was still scowling slightly as he pushed up his glasses, but he was blushing a bit. He smiled when Orihime leant up and pecked his cheek.

"Ugh…", Ichigo gagged. Rukia merely rolled her eyes and smiled as she pulled him indoors by the ear. "Get in here, didn't I tell you you'd catch a cold if you didn't put on something warm."

"Ow, quit abusing me will ya!", he snapped rubbing his now tender ear. "Ugh, I'm going to bed anyways so what does it matter? Turn off the light on your way up here." He said as he began ascending the staircase. Telling her that proved to be a bad idea though, when she flicked the switch when he was mid-step causing him to miss a step in the now pitch-black darkness. He fell backwards and crashed into her, not aware that she was now behind him. They fell and rolled across the floor and stopped a few feet from the bottom step, a jumbled mess of arms and legs.

Ichigo swore under his breath as he tried to break free. He didn't expect to get untangled so quickly, so he was very shocked when they rolled again but this time when they stopped, Rukia was under him. They both simultaneously swallowed when they realized the position they were in, yet neither moved. They couldn't see each other's faces and were thankful for the darkness as they were both sure their faces were on fire. They could feel the other's heart hammering in their chests and their breath mingled and ghosted over their precariously close faces. Ichigo unconsciously started leaning forward when –

Click.

The light suddenly came on and the two teens froze.

"Hooo, I only came down here to make sure the kids had left, I didn't know I was interrupting, my apologies" Isshin started with a sly grin.

Ichigo and Rukia immediately jumped up and apart as if shocked by electricity, both of them waving their arms wildly in front of them and simultaneously shouting "It's not what it looks like!".

Isshin merely laughed before the sly grin reappeared on his face again, "Now now, Ichigo I was only joking about the grandkids the other day, I didn't think you'd take it this seriously, then again, Ichigo couldn't you have picked a better…venue…for this, I thought I raised a gentleman"

"Do you have any idea what you're talking about you crazy old goat!", Ichigo bellowed , extremely red in the face, not really sure if it was because he was blushing really hard or if it was because of the extreme rage he was directing at his dad. Rukia meanwhile, was standing stupefied, her face a very dark shade of crimson. She wasn't even listening to Ichigo and his dad. Only one thought ran through her mind.

'Ichigo almost kissed me…Ichigo almost…kissed...me'. Over and over it replayed in her head.

"That's it! I've had enough of this! I'm going to bed!" Ichigo hissed as he stomped up the stairs.

Isshin merely chuckled and shook his head. "Jeez. Well guess I should go back to sleep then. You should go on up to bed too Rukia. Goodnight." He said over his shoulder as he walked off to his bedroom.

Rukia remained standing there for about a minute before finally waking from her stupor and ascending the stairs. She mechanically walked to Ichigo's room, her brain refusing to work properly. She pushed the door open and walked in, not bothering to knock. Ichigo tensed and whipped around, relaxing when he saw her then stiffening again as what had happened a few minutes earlier flashed through his head.

"W-what are you doing here midget, Yuzu laid out a mattress for you in their room so that's where you're sleeping tonight, not my closet." She looked at him blankly for a moment before shrugging and climbing into his closet. "I'm tired and I'm already here so whatever, night." She mumbled before sliding the door shut.

Ichigo blinked at the door for a bit, trying to ignore the slight pang of disappointment he felt at the fact that she hadn't brought up their almost-kiss. 'of course she didn't want to talk about it, probably never wants to talk about it either', he thought to himself forlornly, 'she probably didn't bring it up to save us both the awkwardness.' He sighed and turned off the light, shuffling to his bed before throwing himself on it. In his inner world, hollow was about to comment but shut up when Zangetsu shook his head. **'Stupid king…' **he muttered.

Meanwhile in the closet, Rukia sat now in her pajamas. 'he didn't even mention it', she thought to herself, 'all he said was that I should sleep in his sister's room? Is he afraid it might happen again? Is that why he doesn't want me in the same room?'

'**Rukia-sama…'** a worried voice started. 'It's alright Sode No Shirayuki, it was just a heat of the moment thing, I'm fine, let's just go to sleep, and it's been a long day too, we should get some rest.' She lay down on her side and closed her eyes, feeling ichigo's warm reiatsu on the other side of the door.

'**As you wish, my lady…'** she responded softly, before fading back to the recesses of her mind.

…

Ichigo awoke in the middle of the night when he heard a strange sound. He slowly sat up and rubbed at his eyes, they burned from the little sleep he had gotten thus far.

There was that sound again. He looked at his alarm clock and scowled. 2:15 am. His scowl deepened when he heard the sound again. A sniff. And it was coming from his closet.

His brow furrowed in confusion, and then he remembered Rukia was sleeping in there. His eyebrows shot up in surprise when he heard her sniff again. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and faced his closet.

"Rukia..?", he whispered. He stood up and took a few steps towards the door. "Rukia?", he tried again. Nothing. Another sniff. He started getting worried…and very suspicious. "Rukia..?" he whispered a little louder. Nothing. He reached out for the knob. It was cold in his hot palm.

For a second, he was crippled with indecision. 'I can't just yank the door open, who knows what she's doing in there.' **'I'm pretty sure she's not sniffing pot king, now open it! What if she's sick or something?'**

He ignored the hollow and pondered his situation a few more seconds. His curiosity got the better of him when he heard her whimper. He slid the door open and peeked inside. Rukia was still asleep, but she was curled up in a ball, her sheets crumpled up at her feet. Her hands were clasped tightly together at her chest, her hair falling around her face as the tears flowed down her face, wetting the sheets below her.

'She's…crying? In her …sleep?' he thought dumbly, feeling a slight pricking sensation in his chest. He hated seeing her cry. It reminded him of that night she stared down at him with tears in her eyes, when Renji and Byakuya came to drag her back to soul society.

He shook his head to rid it of the depressing thoughts. He looked down at her again. He suddenly felt how strange her reiatsu felt…troubled and….sad and…scared? 'Is she having a nightmare…?' **'Wake her up idiot! Don't just stand there stupidly…' **hollow hissed. The worry in his warped voice was unnerving, but nonetheless Ichigo growled dangerously at him, then tentatively reached out and gently shook Rukia's shoulder.

"Oi, Rukia…wake up". He whispered urgently. She stirred, and then her indigo orbs fluttered open, a few more tears escaping them. He wanted to brush them away, but held back afraid he would scare her more than she already was.

Her eyes fluttered some more before fully opening, she looked around her for a moment as if unsure of her whereabouts. She sat up and glanced around again, and then her eyes fell on him. She looked confused for a bit. "I-Ichigo..?", she whispered uncertainly. When he nodded at her, the confusion cleared on her face.

"yeah its me, you were crying in your sleep and woke me up,", he whispered sitting down across from her, "were you having a nightmare or somethi- oof"

"Ichigo!" she cried softly as she suddenly jumped on him. "H-Hey Rukia are you ok?" he stammered, blushing. She was in his lap, her small fists clenching a fistful of shirt each, as she softly cried into his chest.

"R-Rukia come on, you're scaring me here", he mumbled worriedly when she didn't respond. She just kept crying into his shirt.

"Rukia!"

**Okay I really want to thank you all for the reviews/faves/follows! They seriously make my day so keep em coming. **

**On a side note, I'd like to get interactive with my readers. Feel free to PM me! Be it suggestions, queries or even just to chat about whatever, I'll reply!**

**Chelty-chan.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I spent a couple days cleaning up this fic, meaning less of the A/Ns. And after much deliberation, I have decided on where I want this story to go. That means minor changes to the plot, so feel free to check out the new and improved chapter one, the other chapters have only changed slightly. Oh and because I find it annoying to scroll through annoying author notes, I deleted them, so I will chatter less.**

**Thank you for the faves / reviews / follows!**

**You know the drill, read enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't**** own**** bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo…sigh…this disclaimer thing is starting to get old…**

"Good morning, Onni-chan", Yuzu said cheerily, as Ichigo walked down the stairs. He yawned scratching his head. He walked over to the kitchen table and picked up a piece of toast from what he presumed was his breakfast plate.

"Mornin'", he mumbled around the piece of toast. He looked around and suddenly noticed how eerily quiet the house was. "Where's everyone?', he asked, peeking into the living room where he was greeted with an empty room, only the noise from the T.V breaking the eerie silence.

"Oh, dad and Karin-chan are working in the clinic; there was an accident this morning so it's pretty busy. I don't know where Rukia-san went, she left super early, she didn't even have breakfast", she paused frowning worriedly, "Onni-chan, is something wrong with her? She seemed pretty upset about something…", she stopped talking when she noticed her brother was frozen, "Onni-chan?...Onni-chan!" she called worriedly waving her hand in his face.

"huh, oh sorry Yuzu, I wasn't listening, thanks for breakfast, I'm going back upstairs, I'll be working on an assignment for school, so could you please make sure the old goat doesn't disturb me when he comes back?" he said, turning around to walk back up the stairs, not waiting for her to respond.

Yuzu worriedly glanced at his plate, the smiling face on the pancake seemingly mocking her. 'I wonder what's wrong with those two', she mused to herself, 'did something happen last night, oh I hope not, everyone was so happy at the party, I hope nothing's wrong', she thought to herself worriedly as she packed the plates in the sink and turned on the tap, preparing to wash them.

…

Ichigo sighed and flopped down on his already-made bed, feeling refreshed after the shower he had taken. 'I almost forgot what happened last night'. He frowned when the memory hit him.

…..

"Rukia, Come on, snap out of it already…" he muttered uncomfortably. 'Damn it, how do I get her to stop crying', he thought, then awkwardly started patting her back. 'This is bad…' he thought to himself, taking in their current position. As much as he wasn't a pervert, he was still a teenager with hormones, damn it! and there was a girl sitting on him, her warm breath seeping through his shirt everytime she exhaled. He scowled, ignoring his snickering hollow, and gently unfurled her hands from his shirt. Sighing in relief, he noticed that she had calmed down a bit. She wasn't crying as much, and she wasn't sobbing any more.

"Nightmare?", he asked peering at her in concern. She nodded, not quite trusting her voice yet. They both shifted uncomfortably, neither wanting to meet the other's eyes.

'What just happened?', Rukia thought frantically to herself as she wiped her face, 'what the heck was I doing on Ichigo's lap?', her face slowly turned crimson when she realized she could have easily moved on her own, but she had stayed there until he had moved her himself. 'This thing is starting to become a problem', she thought bitterly, vaguely wondering to herself if she meant slowly dying or how weird she kept feeling whenever Ichigo was too close. She fought furiously against the betraying blush, taking small slow calming breaths. 'Stupid nightmares…', she thought frustration bubbling when she recalled how very undignified and un-Kuchiki-like she must have seemed sobbing into Ichigo's shirt like that.

"U-uh thanks for waking me up…", she started awkwardly, grimacing at how scratchy her throat felt. "no problem", Ichigo mumbled eyeing her worriedly, she looked pale. "Hey Rukia, are you sure you're okay, you look sick", he noticed her stiffen, "maybe we should get goat-face to take a look at you". She stiffened some more before forcing her shoulders to relax. "no, really, I'm fine…just a little shaken up that's all, it was a really bad nightmare." She tried to smile reassuringly but gave up when she felt it more like a grimace than a smile.

She wiped at the cold sweat that had gathered on her brow, making her bangs stick to her face. She wasn't blushing anymore, but her face still felt really hot, unsure of if she had a fever she put her hand on her forehead, wincing when she felt how hot it was.

"I don't know, I still think we should get goat-face, you look like you're going to fall over any second". He sighed exasperatedly, and then continued, "Seriously, if something happens to you while you're here, Byakuya is going to senbonzakura my butt! You're supposed to be recovering not getting worse"

She smiled faintly, and then stood up, "No no, I'll be fine really, I just need to sleep in a more open space with air, I think I'm going to sleep in the twins' room", she said slowly walking to his door. "Night", she said faintly then closed the door behind her.

Ichigo stood rooted to the spot, frowning at the door. He scratched at his hair in frustration then slowly walked back to his bed. Needless to say, he didn't sleep very well. One thought running over and over in his head.

"What the hell is she hiding?!"

….

Ichigo frowned and turned over to lie on his side. He stared at his alarm clock. 9:37 am. He felt tense. Frustration bubbling, he rolled onto his back propped his head on his palms as he stared at his ceiling. 'Something is definitely wrong with Rukia, why won't she tell me what's going on?', he thought bitterly, remembering the previous night when she said she had something to tell him. The staying longer thing was definitely not what she wanted to tell him. Then there was the time they were walking to Urahara's, she said she had been trying to tell him something important then, too. 'Arrgh! So what is it already?!'

'**whining about it isn't going to help, just get up and go find out for yourself', **hollow snapped, obviously irritated with the situation. Old man Zangetsu just remained silent. When Ichigo didn't respond, hollow's patience ran out and he finally snapped.

'**look here idiot, since you plan to be denser than 1000pounds of lead, I'll spell it out for you, if you don't get off your lazy butt and figure out what's wrong with the queen, it's going to be too late by the time you do figure it out, remember what happened last time? She almost died!' **

Ichigo winced, remembering how he had arrived in the nick of time at her execution. Being a second later than he was wasn't something he liked to dwell on. **'You see! You almost lost her then, do you want something like that to happen again?'**

'no', he replied flatly, 'but I know Rukia, if she doesn't want to talk about it there's no forcing it out of her, she's a Kuchiki after all'

'**When has something like that ever stopped you? So you're not afraid when it comes to storming into the soul society and facing 13 ridiculously strong captains and a freaking flaming phoenix sword, but when it comes to facing the queen you're chicken?' **he scoffed,** 'you need to man up –**

'Shut up, that's different, this is Rukia, you know how she gets, she hates it when I do that, it's like me saying she's not strong enough to handle herself.'

'**Ichigo'**, old man zangetsu's deep voice cut in,** 'we are part of your soul, we know you better than even you know yourself apparently, we cannot tell you what to do, but you need to think about this carefully, who is Kuchiki Rukia to you? What does she mean to you and how far are you willing to go for her? Would you be willing to defy even her own will to protect her?**' he asked,** 'its obvious you want to protect her, but why do you want to do it so bad?' **hollow added.

'why?' Ichigo echoed, 'that's a stupid question, she's my friend, of course I want to protect her!' he shouted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hollow smacked himself in the face, **'oh for the love of, you idiot -', 'let it go, he must figure it out for himself', **Zangetsu said laying a hand on hollow's shoulder to stop him, while he shook his head sadly. **'jeez, what a blockhead…' **hollow muttered.

But Ichigo wasn't listening to them anymore; he had gone back to thinking over everything that had happened since Rukia's arrival, trying to figure out what she was hiding. After 30 more minutes of fruitless thinking, he decided to start working on his assignment to clear his head, so he got up and sat at his desk and took out his English books and got to work. Thoughts of her however kept interrupting his focus so he decided maybe a walk would help clear his troubled mind.

So with that thought, he quickly grabbed his jacket and ran out of his room, and down the stairs.

"I'm going out, I'll be back later.", he called to Yuzu, who was already working on lunch in the kitchen.

The air was crisp and cool outside. It was spring after all. He slowly walked along the street, trying to clear his muddled mind. A bunch of kids ran past him, laughing as they chased each other.

Ichigo sighed, 'it's no use, if I wanna know what's going on, I have to find Rukia and ask her.'

With that decided he broke into a sprint as he started to search for her, trying to sense her reiatsu anywhere, when he couldn't sense her anywhere he got a bad feeling in his chest. He started to run faster, not really sure where he was headed, but running faster anyways. He stopped cold when he heard someone calling him.

"Kurosaki!"

He turned around. "Ishida…? What are you –", he stopped cold when he saw the state the quincy was in. his mantle was torn up and bloody and he had several cuts and bruises on his face and body. The bad feeling in his chest tightened.

"Ishida! What the hell happened to –"

"We don't have time for this Kurosaki; we have to go to Urahara Shoten! Now!" he said urgently, turning and taking to the roofs. Ichigo wasn't far behind.

"Why are we going to Urahara's? Where is everyone? And why didn't anyone call me if the hollow attack was that bad." He asked as they jumped from roof to roof.

"It wasn't an ordinary hollow attack, Orihime and Kuchiki-san are already there, I was sent to look for you, you weren't answering your phone, and Sado-kun and Tatsuki-san left town a few hours ago, they should be back tomorrow." He replied.

"Oh yeah, sorry bout that I left my phone at home, are Rukia and Inoue okay?" he asked urgently, inadvertently speeding up. When Ishida didn't answer, the bad feeling he had worsened, becoming full blown dread. "Ishida..", he started, the dead calm in his voice startling them both.

"I left Orihime healing Kuchiki-san,", he said hurriedly, "Now if you have enough time to chit chat, I suggest you hurry it up!", he said picking up his speed.

Ichigo didn't respond, the dread spreading through him as he recalled his earlier conversation with hollow and Zangetsu.

"**You almost lost her then; you want something like that to happen again?"**

"**Who is Kuchiki Rukia to you? What does she mean to you and how far are you willing to go for her?"**

"**It's obvious you want to protect her, but why do you want to protect her so bad?"**

"**If you don't get up and figure it out for yourself, it's going to be too late by the time you do; do you want something like what happened last time to happen again?"**

Ichigo's scowl deepened and he hurried faster, the dread settling in his stomach.

After minutes of heavy silence and running, Urahara Shoten finally came into sight. Ichigo almost sighed in relief until he felt how faint Rukia's reiatsu was, and how distressed Orihime's was, along with a very strong pulsing spiritual energy. Sharing a look with Ishida, the two teenagers ran inside and headed straight for the back room.

They took in the sight with wide eyes. Rukia was in a blue colored sealed off dome with Urahara, it looked like Tessai had erected the boundary and was trying to keep it up, which explained the huge amounts of spiritual energy that were radiating off of it. Urahara was bending over Rukia, shouted to the kidou specialist.

"Hold it, Tessai, make sure it stays up!" he yelled, gripping Rukia's arm.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled, rushing forward only to be shocked by the barrier.

"Please stay back Kurosaki-san!", Tessai yelled, straining his voice as he tried to keep the barrier up.

Ichigo staggered back, failing to comprehend what was happening. He turned to see Orihime crying in Ishida's arms. She was shouting something and Ishida was trying to calm her down. Because the dread in his chest had exploded to full-blown panic, he couldn't catch what she was saying. Then he did, and the panic disappeared to be replaced by a dull ache in his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Kurosaki-kun, I couldn't do anything", she was crying, "I tried, but she wasn't healing, I kept trying but nothing was happening, I couldn't help her Kurosaki-kun, I'm so…I'm so sorry Kurosaki-kun", she finished, sobbing into Ishida's shoulder. It was then that he took in her appearance, her hair was matted and was streaked with blood, her clothes were torn in several places and she had scrapes, cuts and bruises on every patch of exposed skin.

"Inoue, Ishida, What the hell happened?!", he yelled, the panic returning. Orihime flinched and turned to face him, she opened her mouth to speak then shut it again when Ishida placed a hand on her shoulder. He shook his head, his mouth in a grim tight line.

"B-But we have to tell him Uryuu!", she cried, shaking her head, more tears flowing from her big eyes.

"We can't Orihime, he can't hear it from us, and it's not our place to tell him."

"The hell its not!", Ichigo snapped, "stop talking like I'm not here, I want to know what happened damn it!"

"Yelling isn't going to solve anything Kurosaki", Ishida said suddenly feeling and sounding exhausted.

"Lay down Uryuu." Orihime commanded, enveloping him in orange light as she started healing him. He passed out a few seconds later. The orange barrier wavered then became strong again as fresh tears sprang to Orihime's eyes. "Uryuu…", she said softly, silently pouring more reiatsu into the barrier, wincing when she felt the extent of his injuries.

Ichigo pounded his fist into the wall.

"Damn it! What the hell is going on?!"

**Whew! Wow this chapter was tough. Ehehe im sure you are all like, what the heck?**

**Don't worry all questions will be answered next chapter! Please review! The more reviews I get the faster the update! Like seriously I need motivation here people!**

**Review, **

**Chelty-chan.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wazzup faithful readers! Yeah I'm really excited today don't mind me! Thanks a lot for the awesome and sweet sweet reviews! They made me smile and grin and giggle and…well you get the point! XD **

**And another big thank you for the faves and follows.**

**Okay here's the much anticipated 9****th**** chapter! Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

**Warning: I suck at fight scenes, sorry -,-' and also this is a VERY VERY LOOOONG chapter so I apologize for the temporary arthritis your fingers may suffer from the scrolling..then again, I suppose its fine since people have been asking for longer chapters anyway.**

**Disclaimer: so I don't own bleach and bla bla bla bla…you know the rest.**

…

**6 hours before: Ichigo's room.**

"Are you sure you're all right Rukia?", he asked voice laced with concern, "You still look like you're going to fall over any second now. You look really sick, you are deathly pale."

Rukia winced inwardly, 'that hit too close to home' she thought morbidly. She forced a smile onto her face, then stopped when it felt more like a grimace than a smile. She sighed and hopped down from her bed/closet shelf.

"No no, I'll be fine really", she said, swallowing to ease the dryness in her throat. 'I need to get out of here before I say something I'll regret'.

"I just need to sleep somewhere more open with air, I think I'll sleep in the twins' room." She said, forcing herself to walk to the door slowly when all she wanted was to run out of the room. "Night." She said softly as she shut the door behind her.

She sighed in relief as she leant against his door, trying to calm her racing heart. 'that was way too close for comfort'.

"**Rukia-sama, why did you not tell him, that was the perfect time, no one would have interrupted you and no one would have overheard"**

'I already decided I wouldn't tell anyone, especially Ichigo'. She thought back to her other half as she pushed herself off the door and slowly made her way to the twins' room.

"**But…I know you wanted to tell him, I can hear your thoughts, that you know, but I can also feel what you feel, I know you wanted to tell him."**

Rukia didn't respond immediately, listening instead to the light snores coming from Yuzu and Karin's beds. She crossed the room quietly and sat on the mattress Yuzu had laid out for her.

'You know how he is, Ichigo has this stupid need to protect me that always lands him in trouble, he's always rushing to my rescue, always risking his life to save mine, how many times have we seen him on the brink of death because of me? I'm tired of that, who knows what he'll do if I tell him that's why I won't.'

'**But haven't you ever wondered why Ichigo-sama is always doing those things for you?'**

'I wonder about that all the time, why is he always going to such great lengths for me? Not just him, everyone, they saved me, for that I'll forever be grateful to them but if I ….. tell them, and they know that I'm going to…die, and there's nothing they can do to change that, its only going to make everyone sad and unhappy, and I can't do that to them, especially Ichigo, he only started smiling recently, that's what Yuzu told me this evening I don't want to be responsible for taking that way from him, his family and everyone else.'

'**But you're unhappy, you can't shoulder this burden by yourself, your friends are your family, they have a right to decide what they want to do, you are taking that choice from them, no one will be happy in the end, think about it, even if you do succeed and manage to keep this from them till the very end, how do you think they'll feel when they find out you were dealing with this by yourself? Think of Ichigo-sama, he tells you everything, and expects the same of you, but you're keeping this from him, he knows you're hiding something, and you know that and the fact that its making him sad, so why won't you just tell him? Put both of you out of your misery, he'll help you shoulder this, isn't that what Abarai-san said, he promised that the two of them would help you shoulder your burdens. He said you like to suffer alone for the sake of the happiness of others, which is what you are doing right now.'**

'because it is necessary, I already decided this, I know they will be sad in the end, but that is what happens when a loved one dies, I will not watch them mourn for me while I am still alive. Ichigo and the others are strong they will eventually move on with their lives.'

'**Why do you insist on being stubborn about this, at least tell Ichigo-sama.'**

'Why him? Is there something you aren't telling me Sode No Shirayuki?'

'**Well…'**

'You have been acting strange lately, especially when Ichigo is mentioned, and why do you keep calling him Ichigo-sama?'

The sword sighed before she began fading back to the recesses of her mind.

'**I cannot tell you, you must realize it for yourself.'**

'No wait, but I …don't understand'. She muttered.

But it was too late; she had already faded completely to the back of her subconscious, intensifying the aftereffect of her ominous words. Rukia frowned again. Her sword had never disagreed with her on anything before and never this vehemently before either. 'Why is she so bent on getting me to tell Ichigo?', she asked no one. 'I can't think about this anymore…' she thought wearily as the events of the day…and night came crashing down on her. Her eyes fluttered closed and she drifted off into an uneasy and thankfully dreamless sleep.

She awoke again merely 2 hours later, any trace of sleep gone from her eyes. She blinked and got up, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep even if she tried. She folded the bedding and rolled up the mattress carefully, raising an eyebrow in surprise when she noticed Yuzu's bed was empty and made already. Karin was still asleep and snoring softly. She glanced at their alarm clock. 6:47 am.

She walked out of the room and softly closed the door behind her so she wouldn't wake Karin. She padded to the bathroom to ready herself for the day, while she tried to ignore the dull ache at the back of her head and the fact that she felt dizzy and a wee bit nauseous. Her joints felt stiff, but she decided to write that off as aftereffects of the party.

30 minutes later she walked out of the twins' room, feeling refreshed after the shower she just had. The dizziness and nausea had passed, though the dull ache was still there, and the hot shower had eased her stiff joints. She smiled as she walked past Ichigo's bedroom door, his reiatsu was calm and low, so she concluded he was still sound asleep. Deciding she would let him have his much needed sleep, she walked past it. She descended the stairs, grimacing when she saw the living room, it looked like a warzone.

"Oh good morning Rukia-san", Yuzu said cheerily as her head poked out at the archway that led to the kitchen. "I was wondering who was up so early, would you like some breakfast? Dad has already left for the clinic, and it looks like Onni-chan and Karin-chan won't be waking up anytime soon." She finished with a smile.

"Morning Yuzu", she started smiling back at the girl, "no thanks on the breakfast though, I'm not really hungry, the living room looks like a tornado tore through, I'm so sorry, I'll help clean up"

"Oh that? Its nothing, I'm just glad everyone had fun at the party, and don't worry about the mess, dad already called a maid service to clean it up, they should be here anytime soon, are you sure about breakfast? I made pancakes…"

Rukia smiled endearingly at the little girl standing in front of her with one of the sunniest smiles she had ever seen. She found herself wishing she could have a little girl of her own that was just like her. Then her heart fell into her stomach with a dull thud, when she remembered that the chances of shinigami having children were very slim, and even if she were lucky enough to beat the odds, she probably wouldn't even live long enough to have a child. The thought brought a sad smile to her face as she faced Yuzu again.

"No I'm sure thanks, I'm really not very hungry."

"Okay if you say so, but Rukia-san, are you all right? You don't look so good, are you feeling sick? Cause I can call dad if you want…"

"No its fine really I'm okay, I'm going for a walk, I'll be back soon, see you later Yuzu." She called over her shoulder as she rushed out the door and closed it behind her.

Yuzu frowned at the door. 'I wonder what's wrong with her', she mused, worry lines furrowing on her brow as she walked back into the Kitchen.

Outside, Rukia sighed in relief as she leant on the front door. 'Man, Kurosakis are observant.' She stretched and breathed in deeply, reveling in the fresh spring air that was accentuated by the soft scent of flowers, she smiled and started walking down the road, not really sure where her feet were taking her but following them anyways.

She walked along slowly, lost in thought as she tried to figure out what her zanpaktou said she had to realize for herself, whatever it was it had something to do with Ichigo, but what? And why was she so adamant that she tell Ichigo?

She stopped suddenly sighing in frustration when no answers came, and her sword wasn't answering her calls to it either. She looked around in surprise when she noticed where she was for the first time. She was on the bridge. She smiled when she noticed that she was standing in the same spot they had stood, her cheeks darkening when she remembered how she stared at Ichigo, and then the smile faded when she remembered what was said after that moment.

She sighed heavily, then froze when she heard what sounded like Orihime's giggle. She turned and her eyes widened in surprise when she spotted the auburn-haired girl who was apparently not alone. Rukia's face softened into a smile as she observed Orihime and Uryuu standing on the river bank below the bridge where she stood. She went to call out to them, and then stopped herself not wanting to disturb their happy and seemingly very romantic moment. Their words carried on the wind and she was able to hear their conversation.

"But seriously Uryuu,", Orihime was saying as she giggled, "I can't believe you brought us out here so early just to watch the sunrise."

"I'm sorry I woke you up so early", he replied.

"Its okay, I don't mind at all, the sunrise was beautiful, and I'm always happy to spend time with you, besides this is very romantic." She said softly as she stepped closer to him as a breeze blew her orange locks all around her face.

"I'm glad", he said smiling as he tucked some of her unruly locks behind her ear with one hand, while he ran his fingers through her hair with his other hand. His smile widened a bit when he saw that she was blushing. "I like how your hair shines in the sunlight, I've always wondered if it's as soft as it looks…it is", he finished as he leant in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Rukia bit back a squeal as she watched them. 'Oh how cute…' she mused happily to herself. Then her jaw dropped when she heard what was said next.

"I love you, Hime-chan", Ishida said softly, panting slowly from their kiss.

"I love you too, Uryuu" she replied softly, also panting slowly as she blushed.

Rukia stumbled back, blushing slightly when she realized she had been eavesdropping on a private conversation. Still, she couldn't ignore the happiness swelling in her chest for her friends. She was truly happy for them; they were perfect for each other, Orihime's loud cheeriness balanced out Ishida's cool quiet demeanor.

She smiled as she thought it over. 'They're in love?'. Then she froze as Ichigo's face flashed in front of her. It was his face when he was smiling at her the day before, the sunlight shining off his blazing hair.

They're in Love. Ichigo. They're in Love. Ichigo. They're in Love. Ichigo.

She frowned at her incoherent thoughts, then shook her head a bit to clear it. Then it was like the puzzles fell into place. The memories and conversations flitted through her head. The first time they met, at school, the night she was taken back to soul society by her brother and best friend, her heart fluttering when she remembered the look he had given her as she frowned down at him as the tears threatened to fall as he lay there bleeding in the rain because of her.

Then came the memory of him floating before her as he blocked the Sokyouku behind him, she smiled slightly when she remembered how he had casually said hi at that moment. Her heart fluttering again when she remembered the look on his face. Then came a bunch of random memories from battles they had fought together, she was surprised at the number of times a memory appeared with him giving her a look that made her heart flutter in her chest. Then came some more random memories of them arguing. Then some more recent ones, the day she had returned to the living world. He was staring up at her, where she stood on the window sill. There was that look again. Then came memories from the party, from the roof, that look again, she smiled at the memory of her pulling his jacket around herself. Then lastly came his smiling face from the day before. Then it all crashed down on her like a ton of bricks.

'I love Ichigo?', she thought dumbly to herself.

'**FINALLY! I thought you would never get it!'**

'eh? Sode no Shirayuki?' she asked tentatively, not wanting to upset her sword into the silent treatment again.

'**Sorry about that', **she replied apologetically,** 'I just couldn't take it anymore, I knew you loved him, but you couldn't see that yourself and I couldn't tell you, you had to figure it out yourself, so I decided to remain silent until you figured it out on your own.'**

'You could have at least…' Rukia stopped mid-thought and winced when a sharp pain tore through her chest. She latched onto the bridge rail for support, her knees threatening to give out on her as the pain coursed through her in waves. Then just as suddenly as it had started, the pain was gone and she was left panting as she had doubled over.

'**Are you alright my lady?', **her sword asked worriedly.

'I'm fine now, but I better go see Urahara before that happens again. I hope he has made some progress in finding a cure.' She thought worriedly as she took off running in the direction of Urahara Shoten.

…...

"Uryuu, what are you looking at?" Orihime asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh sorry Hime-chan, I thought I saw Kuchiki-san up there that's all", he responded, looking thoughtfully at the now vacant spot on the bridge before turning back to face his girlfriend. She smiled at him, and he vaguely wondered how lucky he was to have a girl like her for a girlfriend, he couldn't remember a time when he was happier than he was now. He smiled back at her, thinking to himself how he would protect her and her smile till his dying breath. That thought reminded him of something.

"Hime-chan?", he started nervously, "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it Uryuu?", she asked as she peered at him curiously.

"Well…I was wondering if maybe you could train with me?" he asked a light pink ghosting over his pale cheeks.

"Eh?", she squeaked out, eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"Well I know I promised you and myself that I'd protect you with everything I have, but I know that I'm not always going to be there when you need me, so I thought you should train and get stronger because no one knows what could happen any moment…" he rambled on hurriedly before she chuckled and took his hand effectively shutting him up.

"I'd be happy to train with you Uryuu; I want to become stronger too, so that I can also protect you and the people that are important to me." She said smiling happily.

Uryuu smiled back at her. "But where will we train from?", she asked him frowning slightly, "we can't use that abandoned building, people are suspicious there cos last time Sado-kun and I trained from there, Sado-kun kind of destroyed a wall", she said chuckling.

"I know just the place." he said, "come with me". He said smiling as he took her hand leading the way.

…

"I see". Urahara said thoughtfully after Rukia finished relaying the symptoms she had been suffering from. "Could you please remove your gigai?" he said standing.

"Oh uh sorry I left chappy and my glove at home, do you mind using your cane?"

"Not at all." He said as he tapped her with his cane, he caught the gigai easily, and then called Tessai, who carried it to another room, where Urahara said he would examine it later.

He walked around her, observing her intently with a look that seemed to bore straight through her. She fidgeted under his intense gaze then relaxed slightly when he sat and motioned for her to sit as well.

"Well", he started, "Your reiatsu seems to be very unstable at the moment, I think using your shinigami powers is out of the question for a few days, at least until I can find a way to stabilize it again, I'm still working on that. I think if you continue to use your powers it will aggravate your soul's state and accelerate the bacteria's spread. So until I can negate that, you can't fight hollows."

"What happens if I do fight hollows and use my shinigami powers?" she asked fearing the answer she knew anyways.

"Well simply put, your death will come sooner than the estimated seven months." he said, voice thick with regret.

"Urahara-san…", she started before she was cut short by something she definitely wasn't expecting.

"WHAT?!" Inoue and Ishida shouted in unison as they burst through the door.

"Inoue-san? Ishida-san? What are you two doing here?", she asked in shock, dreading the fact that they had obviously overheard her conversation with Urahara. ' sweet sweet Karma', she thought bitterly.

"Well, we came here to ask Urahara-san if we could train in the underground room in his basement", Ishida started, putting an arm around Orihime's shoulders when her head lowered as her bangs covered her face. He continued talking as he soothingly rubbed her arm, "then we accidentally overheard your conversation with Urahara-san as we were walking down the hall, is it true? Kuchiki-san, are you really going to…die in seven months?", he asked his brow furrowing.

"Um..well…", she started then stopped.

"Is it true Kuchiki-san?", Orihime asked flatly not raising her head, surprising everyone in the room.

Rukia sighed and lowered her head, then answered simply, "Yes.", then feeling guilty that she felt relief now that two of her friends knew the truth. The guilt intensified when she heard Orihime gasp and unsuccessfully stifle a sob.

"Why didn't…why didn't you tell us? Does…Does K-Kurosaki-kun know about this?", she asked through her sobs, already knowing the answer. When Rukia shook her head, the tears she had been holding back flowed freely. She knew he would be devastated when he found out about this. Vaguely, she was aware of her boyfriend squeezing her hand in his, which only made more tears spring to her eyes as he thought of how there was a very good chance that Ichigo would never get to squeeze Rukia's hand affectionately or in support like that.

After squeezing Uryuu's hand back, she gently slipped it out of his and walked over to Rukia and enveloped her in a hug as she cried on the shorter girl's shoulder. Rukia bit her lip, refusing to shed a tear as she soothingly rubbed circles on Orihime's back in hopes of comforting the taller girl as she repeatedly mumbled an 'its okay' while Orihime also mumbled back a 'no it isn't' as she continued to cry.

Ishida watched them with a pained expression on his face, both from watching his girlfriend cry and being unable to do anything to stop her tears and also from the tragedy they were now facing. He knew that though they were yet to admit it to themselves and each other, Ichigo and Rukia loved each other. And now this was happening, he didn't know why Rukia was dying, but he knew that if she did die, though his body would continue to live, Ichigo's soul would die along with hers.

The tension in the room was almost tangible, and Urahara almost sighed in relief when the hollow alert went off on rukia's phone just as Uryuu's head snapped up. 'looks like he's got keen senses', Urahara noted.

"Inoue-san, we have to go and get rid of the hollow." Rukia said gently as she moved her hands to draw the girl back.

"No." she said firmly, surprising Rukia when she abruptly moved to stand with Ishida. "We will handle it, you're staying here, you heard what Urahara-san said, no hollow fighting." She said, her face determined as she wiped her face.

"But Inoue-san..", she started.

"No buts Kuchiki-san, Urahara-san please make sure she stays here. Let's go Uryuu." She finished after nodding at Urahara then at Uryuu, who nodded back at her gravely, she swiftly ran back out the door, Ishida following close behind.

She stared after them dumbfounded, and then turned to Urahara who was smiling at her sadly.

"They're your friends Kuchiki-san, they just don't want to lose you sooner than they have to." He answered the look in her eyes sadly. She lowered her head sadly letting the bangs cover her face as she whispered so softy Urahara had to strain his ears to catch what she said.

"This is why I didn't want anyone to know", she whispered, recalling the looks on Inoue and Ishida's faces.

She sat in silence with Urahara waiting for Inoue and Ishida to come back. Just as she started to wonder what was taking them so long, her head snapped up at the same time as Urahara's and their eyes widened as they both sensed the hollow's reiatsu skyrocket.

They were both on their feet in seconds. "Kuchiki-san, you can't go." He said firmly placing his hand on her shoulder, she was trembling.

"Well I can't just stay here doing nothing, you can feel that reiatsu, they don't stand a chance against it alone", she quickly dialed Ichigo on her phone, cursing under her breath when he didn't answer. "Damn it, Ichigo isn't answering, they need backup."

"Kurosaki-san may already be there with them", Urahara answered, "Damn it, I sent Tessai, Ururu and Jinta out for supplies an hour ago."

"Go and find them and come as fast as you can, I'll go and do what I can to help them fend it off until you can come back and finish it off." He hesitated, and she lost her patience. "We don't have any other options, go already!" she shouted as she shunpoed out of the shop and hurriedly headed for the immense reiatsu.

Urahara regretfully shunpoed in the opposite direction, hoping against hope that the teens would hold out until backup got there.

…...

Rukia shunpoed as fast as she could, her heart hammering in her chest, praying that Inoue and Ishida were fine. She almost sighed in relief when she was near enough to sense the two teens spiritual energies. Then she froze when she recognized the hollow's reiatsu.

It was King Fisher. It was the same hollow that killed Ichigo's mother, the same one that she had watched Ichigo almost die fighting, but something was off about it, it looked different, it was definitely more powerful than before and bigger, way bigger.

She stood paralyzed in fear for a few seconds before running forward towards Inoue and Ishida. She gasped when she saw the state the two were in. both of them had sustained serious injury, and it looked like Orihime didn't have enough time to heal either of them as they were both trying to dodge the deadly fast blows the hollow was swinging at them with his humongous sword.

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki!", she shouted as she sped forward, ignoring the pain that flared up in her chest as her sword going into shikai mode as she made it just in time to block the hollow's sword as it swung for Ishida who was trying to move Inoue out of the way.

"Kuchiki-san!", they both exclaimed in horror, "You shouldn't be fighting Kuchiki-san! Get out of here!" Ishida shouted at her as he pulled Orihime to her feet. Inoue's eyes widened in horror when one of the fingers on the hollow's claw that held the sword, shot forward and pierced Ishida's shoulder when he moved in front of her to block it from her. He fell forward bleeding profusely, staining Inoue's hair and shirt as she caught his body.

"Inoue-san, hurry heal Ishida-san as fast as you can, and then heal yourself, I'll try to buy you as much time as I can!", she shouted as she marked out an area with her sword. "Tsugi No Mai, Tsukishiro!", she shouted as an ice tower solidified trapping the hollow's arm in it. The three teens jumped back from it.

"Hurry!", Rukia shouted as the hollow broke free of the ice like it was nothing. "We don't have a choice Orihime", Ishida gasped as he set her down before falling to his knees, coughing violently as he noted that he had a few broken ribs. Orihime winced. "Santen Kisshun", she said urgently focusing her reiatsu to heal him as fast as possible so they could help Rukia. She glanced up, watching in horror as Rukia tried to fend off the huge hollow by herself.

"What's this?", the hollow bellowed angrily, "Where is he shinigami? I want Kurosaki Ichigo, bring him here!"

Rukia bristled in anger as she blocked another strike with her sword. "How dare you come after him after taking his mother away from him and his family, damn you!" she shouted as she forced the claw back with her sword. She swore again when the next strike knocked her back, the pain in her chest intensifying as she focused her reiatsu to right herself on the ground. She shut one eye and grit her teeth tightly as she tried to ignore the pain. She had scratches everywhere now, and her body was aching everywhere while her chest felt like it was on fire.

She shakily raised her sword in front of her in a defensive stance in front of her. "Pathetic!", the hollow bellowed again, "You are all pathetic! Now tell me where Kurosaki Ichigo is before I kill you all!". When none of the teens answered him, he screamed in rage and lunged for the defenseless Inoue and Ishida; Inoue could do nothing but look at the claw shooting for them that she couldn't block as she had focused all her energy into healing Ishida.

"Some No Mai, Hakuren!" Rukia shouted, ice flowing from her sword and shooting for the hollows advancing claw, freezing it in place, mere inches from its target. Rukia sighed in relief, then gasped and doubled over, clutching her chest and dropping her sword which fell with a clatter, as wave after wave of excruciating pain wracked her tiny frame. She fell to her knees, breathing harshly as she tried to wait for the pain to subside, but it didn't, it only intensified as she fell to the ground, screaming as her reiatsu spiraled out of control.

"Kuchiki-san!", Inoue screamed as she ran for her friend, before being knocked back as the hollow broke its claw free of the ice containing it. She shut her eyes and braced for the impact, which didn't come. She opened her eyes when the hollow let out a blood-curling scream. She saw it holding its severed leg as it howled. She realized then that its leg had been severed by a laser that had been shot from Urahara's sword, who happened o be the one that had caught her before she hit the ground, when he set her down she rushed to Ishida's side to finish healing him thankful that back up had arrived, while Urahara rushed forward to help Jinta and Ururu finish the King Fisher off. As she healed her battered boyfriend, Inoue was vaguely aware of Tessai sealing Rukia and her still unstably spiraling reiatsu in a barrier.

Urahara and the two kids landed next to her, having finished off the hollow. Ishida sat up as Jinta and Ururu rushed to help Tessai. "Ishida-san, please go with Jinta and Ururu, split up and find Kurosaki-san.", Urahara started, "bring him to the shop, Tessai and I will get the girls there, I will need Inoue-san's help to heal Kuchiki-san. I recall Sado-san told me when he left after training yesterday evening that he would be away at a convention with his girlfriend today and won't return until tomorrow. Please hurry, I have something important to discuss with all of you regarding the hollow we just defeated."

Ishida nodded and ran off, as Urahara helped Orihime up.

Tessai managed to get Rukia's reiatsu under control and he carried the now unconscious girl as the group headed back to the shop. When they arrived they headed straight to the back room. After Tessai set her down, Orihime immediately engulfed her in orange light and started healing her. After a few seconds she frowned, "It's not working", she muttered, trying not to panic. "She's not healing". She said after a few more unresponsive seconds. The next second, Inoue got knocked back as Rukia's reiatsu spiraled out of control again.

"She rejected Inoue-san's healing reiatsu, Tessai, the barrier! Now!", the shopkeeper shouted urgently at the Kidou specialist.

…

**Present time: Urahara Shoten.**

"And that's when you and Uryuu showed up…", Orihime finished, not looking up from where she was healing Ishida.

"So that's what happened then?", Ichigo asked, his fists clenching beside him. Orihime had just finished explaining what had happened as she healed Ishida, while Urahara and Tessai fought to get Rukia's reiatsu back under control. Jinta and Ururu hadn't returned yet, they were probably still out looking for Ichigo. The shopkeeper and the kidou specialist had managed to do calm Rukia's reiatsu, as she was now asleep behind them. Orihime was still healing Ishida as she nodded in affirmation to ichigo's question.

"Inoue-san, you may heal Kuchiki-san now." Urahara said softly, not wanting to interrupt the healer as she healed her boyfriend, but knowing he had to as Rukia had sustained serious injuries too.

She nodded and stood, Ichigo following her and the two orange-heads knelt on either side of Rukia. Tessai got up and went to move Ishida to the next room, telling Orihime she could continue healing him from there when she was done with Rukia before he left.

Orihime raised her head and looked at Ichigo, the glow from her Santen Kisshen illuminating his grief-stricken face as he stared at Rukia's unmoving form. His eyes glazed over as he drank in her appearance. (**A/N: Basically he was looking at her like he did as Orihime healed her after his first fight with Grimmjow in the anime)**

"You should tell her the truth when she wakes up", Orihime said suddenly as she stood up, her fairies turning back into her hairpins. She crossed the room and slid back the door as Ichigo stared after her bewildered. She stopped with her hand still on the door and her back to him.

"Tell her how you really feel about her, while you still can", she said, sliding the door shut behind her.

"She is right you know." Ichigo had forgotten Urahara was still in the room, but he didn't respond. The shopkeeper didn't push him to do so either. He just sat behind the teen as Ichigo glanced at Rukia again. He waited patiently for him to turn to him before he started talking.

When Ichigo turned to face him, Urahara started talking.

"We need someone to go to soul society and warn them." He said seriously.

"Warn? Does it have something to do with that hollow?", Ichigo asked in confusion.

"Yes", Urahara nodded, "that hollow proved some suspicions I've had for some time, Aizen has started to move."

"Aizen?", Ichigo asked with wide eyes.

Urahara was about to answer when a different voice interrupted him.

"I'll go."

The two males turned to see Rukia sitting up, clutching her chest painfully, but with a look of determination on her face.

…

**Okaay! That took FOREVER to write, I don't think I'll write anything this long for a while. **

**First off, this is the one and only fight scene you'll see in this fic. Second, this fic is drawing to a close. Third, I love this chapter, it explains everything, hopefully. XP**

**Oh before I go, I'll be publishing a new story tomorrow night. A new multi-chapter Naruto fic. Its my first shot at an AU story. So be on the lookout for that, check it out and tell me what you think, please?**

**Hope you liked this chapter, please review! Come on, I gave you 12 chapters of plot I came up with ALONE, show me that the hours of labor were worth it!**

**Chelty-chan.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, so like I'm so sorry for the late update, especially since there was a cliffie last time but like I'm really bummed right now cos admin deleted one of my fics because the format was 'against the rules'. It's really sad, I loved that fic, so did a lot of people, and there's a lot of facebook fics out there, why me? Ugh, reporters ruin FF for everyone. Meanies!**

**Anyway, that aside, I feel the need to answer a few questions like first of all, yes, this fic has a happy ending! Because I love happy endings duh, oh and yes it was anti-climactic how Rukia realized she loves Ichigo, yeah I love those too. Wait till you get a load of Ichigo's XD.**

**And also the reason Rukia didn't go to Unohana for help since she's the head medic and everything is because as Byakuya decided in chapter 2, no one in soul society will know about Rukia's condition, her included. So yeah, hope that clears that up!**

**Okay, I thought about the many ways this chapter could go for TWO DAYS, and I'm kinda still not really happy with the result, oh well, I hope you won't be too disappointed.**

**On the bright side, o.m.g 90 reviews! I honestly didn't think I'd reach that high.**

**Thanks for the uber sweet reviews and the faves and follows everyone! Please keep reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, and also thanks to some mean tattletales, I don't own a Naruto facebook fic anymore either…depressed sigh.**

…

"I'll go."

The two males turned to see Rukia sitting up, clutching her chest painfully, but with a look of determination on her face.

"You're joking right?", Ichigo more stated than asked flatly, his now flaring reiatsu giving his obvious anger away.

"Ichigo", she started straining to sit up properly, but he didn't let her finish whatever she wanted to say.

"No, I'm not listening to whatever you're going to say, you're staying in bed until you heal properly, I'll go".

"Kurosaki-san, I'm afraid we have no choice, Ishida-san and Inoue-san are going to be incapacitated for a while and the resident shinigami and Sado-san alone can't handle this new hollow type. They will need your help. I'm afraid Kuchiki-san is the only one we can send." Urahara said gravely.

"Well why can't you help with this 'new hollow', you're a shinigami, sort of aren't you?", he snapped at the shopkeeper.

"Ma, Kurosaki-san, I'm afraid I have…other important things to see to".

"Like what? What could be more important than this?"

"Ichigo", Rukia interrupted, very uncomfortable with where the spat was heading, "you are the substitute shinigami in charge of protecting this town and everyone in it, do your job and let us do ours." Rukia said, frowning at the strawberry with what Ichigo had dubbed the I-can-take-care-of-myself-so-stop-protecting-me-all-the-time frown. Oh, how he hated that frown. Well, enough was enough.

"Urahara", he started, startling the other two people in the room with the seriousness in his voice, "I would like to speak to Rukia alone, can you please give us a minute?"

Urahara gave the blonde a knowing glance as he stood up. He crossed the room and slid the door back, and then paused, "I will make sure you aren't disturbed", he said as he slid the door shut.

For a few minutes, they sat in silence as Ichigo stared at the raven-head. Rukia swallowed unconsciously as the scowl on Ichigo's face deepened as he studied her. She fidgeted slightly on the futon under his critical gaze until finally she snapped.

"Will you stop staring at me like that already, you're creeping me ou-"

"What are you hiding from me, Rukia?" he cut in, his eyebrows pulling together tighter over his eyes. She blinked at him owlishly and then pouted, her lower lip jutting out in annoyance at being interrupted.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she huffed as she crossed her arms stubbornly, and then flinched when Ichigo's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Inoue told me what happened" he deadpanned, his eyes narrowing when he noticed her freeze.

"What did she tell you, exactly?", she asked carefully.

He glanced up at the ceiling and scratched his head as he tried to recall what the auburn haired girl had said, his eyes were still skyward so he didn't see her deflate in relief when he replied, "Well she told me what happened when you showed up to save them, but there are a lot of holes in her story, like why your reiatsu suddenly went out of control and why she couldn't heal you. I don't know how I didn't notice any reiatsu if the battle was that intense either."

He glanced back down at her when she fell silent, she looked lost in thought. Which she was as she was having an inner argument with her sword.

'**Just tell him already, honestly Rukia-sama, why are you being so stubborn about this?'**

'I am not being stubborn, nothing good will come from telling him, besides…I haven't gotten used to this whole being in love with him thing yet…I don't need more drama thank you.'

'**Oh that's right; you need to tell him that too…'**

'uh, no I don't need to tell him, I'm having trouble wrapping my head around it myself, and Ichigo is a baka, who knows what telling him will do to his small brain, it will probably fry…' she snickered mentally.

'**No no, you have to tell him…you never know, he just might reciprocate your feelings.'**

'Absolutely not! Not happening, besides you know Ichigo as well as I do Sode no Shirayuki, there's no way he would feel that way.'

'**And why would he not? You are strong, beautiful and smart, there is no reason for him not to fall for you…personally, I think Ichigo-sama is already in love with you, but of course you won't listen to me.'**

'He isn't in love with me, Sode no Shirayuki, can we please not talk about that anymore?'

'**Why are you so sure he doesn't love you? Look at it this way, why does he always overzealously try to protect you, even when you don't need it, or constantly risking his life for…Rukia-sama I sound like a broken record'**

'I said I'm not talking about this anymore' she snapped in finality, then softened as she added, 'besides even if I did tell him, which I don't even know how, and he did by chance feel the same way, we can't be together if I …die, or even if I do survive', she hastily added, beating her sword to the punch, 'he is a human, I'm a soul reaper, we cannot be together, I would be taking away his chance at a normal life, to grow old, have children and grandchildren and everything that comes with being human. I can't do that to him.'

'**But Rukia-sama…'**

'enough, Sode no Shirayuki, we aren't discussing this anymore' she said finally as she shut her sword out, simultaneously raising her head, vaguely wondering when she had lowered it, to stare back determinedly at the orange head, who was still studying her.

"Well?", he drawled, "are you going to tell me what's going on or not?"

She didn't respond as she stood up, the pain in her chest now only a dull ache she knew had nothing to do with her injuries as Inoue had healed them all. She slowly walked over to the window and opened it, letting the cool breeze hit her heated face. The sun was shining but it looked like it was going to rain judging from the breeze and the clouds that were gathering. After exhaling slowly, she turned around, the light from the midday sun behind her making it hard to make out the expression on her face.

"I already told you Ichigo", she started calmly, "I'm not hiding anything."

And then just like that, it was like something snapped, his reiatsu which had calmed down somewhat flared again, the anger rolling off of him in waves as he crossed the room to stand in front of her.

"That's a load of bull", he snarled as he glared down at her. Her eyes widened before narrowing as her own anger flared.

"Why are you so convinced I'm hiding something?" she snapped.

"Because you are!", he snapped back.

"I'm not hiding anything… BAKA!", she yelled, her anger skyrocketing, "what has you so convinced I am?"

"You're lying to my face Rukia, I know you, I know what you're doing", he said with forced calmness, taking a step closer to her.

"Oh really?" she spat sarcastically as she glared up at him, not at all intimidated by how he towered above her, "and what, pray tell am I doing?"

'**Rukia-sama…' **Sode no Shirayuki gasped, appalled. She had never seen the Kuchiki lose her temper or snap at Ichigo like this before, except that…night. **'She's doing what she did the night Byakuya-sama and Abarai-san took her back to soul society.' **She gasped to herself inrealization,** 'but Ichigo-sama won't fall for it a second time, I must warn her before she says something she may regret, she isn't thinking clearly, but she's shut me out so she won't hear me…', **she trailed off as a thought occurred to her,** 'oh my, she may just tell him about her condition or her feelings, oh how I wish I could stop her' **she chuckled to herself.

Ichigo met her glare head-on, eyes narrowed, not fazed at all by the fury burning in her violet orbs.

"You're keeping something to yourself, suffering on the inside and smiling on the outside so others won't worry. It's what I did a long time ago, when my mom died, for the sake of my family, until pops and the twins showed me that I didn't have to, that it's not okay to pretend to be fine and smile, you have to let the people who care about you help you. I thought we were past this Rukia." He sighed, recalling the soul society incident, how she had been willing to be executed if it meant her friends would safely return home.

She didn't respond and instead turned around to face the open window, letting the cool breeze hit her heated face again. Ichigo continued talking knowing she was listening.

"Whatever it is, you don't have to face it alone, you have me, Renji, Byakuya, Inoue, Ishida, Sado, Tatsuki and everyone else." He said softly, his fist clenching when he saw the tears in her eyes shimmering in the sunlight. She was biting her bottom lip, determined not to let the tears fall. Her hands were balled up tightly in fists, and she was trembling slightly.

"We're all worried about you, why won't you tell us what's going on? With everyone working together, I'm sure we can -"

"You can't save me from everything Ichigo", she ground out through clenched teeth, trying desperately to get her whirling emotions in check.

"But I -" he started, but he didn't get to finish his sentence as the raven-head snapped and whirled around to yell in his face.

"I'm going to die in 6 months and there's nothing you or anyone can do about it damn it, so let it –", she yelled in his face before clamping her hands over her mouth and stumbling backwards.

The room was deathly silent as the two stared at each other, a horrified look on Rukia's face and blank shock written all over Ichigo's. She slowly lowered her hands and let them fall limply at her sides as her head lowered, her hair falling over her face as the tears finally fell. She grit her teeth as the droplets slowly rolled down her cheeks. 'Damn it', she thought as a tear dropped from her chin and hit the floor with a tiny plop sound.

The small sound seemed to awaken Ichigo from his stupor. He took a step forward raising his arm toward her. "Rukia…", he started then stopped when she flinched and backed away from him and his outstretched arm.

"Oi! Strawberry head! Your sister called the other strawberry head; She says it's an emergency, and that your old man wants you home –", Jinta shouted as he barged in, and then froze when the tension in the room hit him and he stepped back instinctively. He blinked at the scene in front of him, taking in the outlines of the teens facing each other as they stood at the window, the sunlight streaming in through the window making it hard to read their facial expressions. They seemed kinda frozen to him.

Rukia turned away from both of them and faced the window. Jinta turned to Ichigo, slightly red in the face after realizing he probably should have knocked before barging in as it looked like he had interrupted something very important…and from the looks of it real personal. So Jinta being Jinta did what he thought was best for the situation.

"O-Oi idiot, I'm t-talking to you…", he stammered, then frowned when the orange head didn't even turn or acknowledge that he heard, he just stood there like a zombie staring at Rukia's back. 'Okay, something's up with strawberry head, normally I'd be dead by now for calling him an idiot.' He thought to himself, and then remembered that he had an urgent message to deliver.

"OI! I just said you're wanted at home and that it's an EMERGENCY damn it!", he hollered. That woke up Ichigo, who glanced at the red haired boy and then Rukia's back then back at the boy and back to Rukia again, before answering him.

"What happened?", he asked flatly, thinking of how he'd pulverize the old man if this was something stupid.

"It's your sister, Karin; she got hit by a car –

"WHAT?!" the teens yelled as they whirled on the boy.

"Why the hell didn't you say that sooner?", he snarled as he hurriedly crossed the room to pick up the jacket he had dropped when he had first arrived.

"Hey, I tried!" the boy shot back before storming out of the room.

"Damn it." Ichigo snarled as he remembered he had left his phone at home so he couldn't call Yuzu to ask how Karin was.

"I'm coming with you." Rukia said as she crossed the room, then stopped and winced when a sharp pain erupted again in her chest.

"Oh no you're not", he snapped pointing at the futon, "You're going back to bed and staying there until you've properly healed."

"The hell I am, I'm worried about Karin too you Bak-"

"You're staying here." He repeated in a don't argue with me tone. She knew he didn't just mean now, he also meant she wasn't allowed to go to soul society either.

He ran out of the room without waiting for her to answer. She glared at the spot he had been standing in moments before. 'You of all people should know by now that no one tells me what to do.' She thought bitterly.

….

"KARIN!" Ichigo hollered as soon as he stepped into the house, not even bothering to remove his shoes.

"In here.", a bored voice replied from the living room. He ran into the room, ears ringing from how fast he had run.

"Oi! Karin, are you oka- ". He froze when he saw her.

She was lying on the couch facing the T.V; her leg was in a cast and propped up on the arm of the sofa, apart from the cast and some bruises on her knee, elbow and chin she was perfectly fine as she flipped through the channels like she normally did. Ichigo's eye twitched as he rounded on his dad who was sheepishly grinning at him from the other side of the room.

"I told you not to exaggerate old man", Karin intoned lazily, "calm down Ichi-nii the car just grazed me, unfortunately I fell and rolled on the pavement and scraped my knee, elbow and chin, my ankle is only sprained but goat face here demanded to cast my leg, anyway I'm fine, that's what's important or whatever", she added with a yawn.

"ahehe yes, your sister is right Ichigo, calm down my son." Isshin started in a placating tone as he raised his arms in front of him defensively while backing up. Then he froze and looked around, doing a double take.

"Eh? Where is my third daughter, did she not come with you?" he asked still curiously glancing around as if Rukia was just going to pop up out of nowhere like magic.

Ichigo opened his mouth to answer then froze. A very familiar reiatsu signature had just disappeared. Ichigo growled and turned and bolted from the room.

"Damn it, midget!" he growled under his breath as he ran for Urahara Shoten.

…

**Wah! O.m.g this chapter was HARD to write! Which is why it took so long to upload, cos like I kept re-writing it, until my bff put her foot down and said it was fine and made me upload it. I still think Ichigo was a tad ooc in this, oh well. O.m.g sniff the drama was unbearable. Not really, well I put this story under drama for a reason so…yeah. **

**o.m.g now he knows but…as usual someone interrupts, I really need to stop doing that to them IchiRuki no? and another cliffie? Whats wrong with me ryt? Yeah sorry, these are final chapters so cliffies will happen a lot. Buuut the next chapter will be up sooner! I promise!**

**A big thank you to those that read and reviewed It's my Prerogative, you'll be happy to know that chapter 2 will be up tomorrow night, same time same place. If you don't know what I'm talking about feel free to check out my other fic, its new, sorta.**

**Thanks again for the reviews, I can't believe I'm almost at 100 reviews! Wah! Keep reviewing! Much love,**

**Chelty-chan.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! It's that time of the week again, yeah sorry for the wait! So let's get this show on the road!**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach it belongs to – okay, does anyone care about this thing?**

…

When Ichigo finally arrived at Urahara Shoten, the senkaimon had already closed and only Urahara stood there.

"Where is she?" he asked, eyes narrowed. The shopkeeper smiled at him knowingly before whipping out his fan to cover his face, eyes glinting with mirth.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san you're back, I hope it wasn't serious, is Karin-chan alright?" He asked from behind the fan, knowing that Ichigo could just hear the smile in his voice.

"She's fine", he snapped impatiently knowing the annoying man in front of him already knew that, "Where is Rukia?" he bit out while trying to quell his bubbling frustration.

Urahara snapped the fan shut and dropped his arm, all traces of humor gone from his countenance as he turned to enter the shop. "Come with me Kurosaki-san, I am sure you have a lot of questions for me." He said seriously as he entered the shop.

"Damn straight." He muttered as he followed him inside.

…

"WHAT?!" most of the captains chorused at the same time.

An emergency captains meeting had been convened after Rukia spoke to the Soutaicho. In minutes all the captains were standing in their designated spots in front of the Captain Commander.

Rukia was standing at the back of the room where she had been explaining the situation. As expected, everyone, except Zaraki Kenpachi that is, was less than happy to learn that Aizen had begun moving.

"What do you mean Aizen has started moving? I thought the Hogyouku would remain dormant for another year at least." Hitsugaya asked gruffly.

"Tch, whatever, I've been itching for a fight, this is perfect." Zaraki said his eyes flashing with excitement as a feral grin spread on his scarred face.

"I see fighting really IS the only thing your Neanderthal brain can comprehend." Mayuri sneered. "It's not that surprising really, he probably awakened the Hogyouku forcefully." He added, waving his arm dismissively, like it was nothing.

"This news could not have come at a worse time", Ukitake said thoughtfully, "We still haven't really settled everything since the incident when Aizen left, reconstruction of the destroyed buildings has been completed but the squads are still a little disorganized, not mention, the three vacant Captain slots are making the shinigami uneasy."

"How are you even sure that he has really started moving?" Soi Fon asked, her voice condescending.

"I, along with the Substitute shinigami's friends that reside in Karakura have encountered a new type of hollow, what is known as an Arrancar according to Urahara Kisuke. This hollow type is stronger than any hollow I have ever faced, even stronger than a Menos Grande", gasps and murmurs sounded in the room as many eyes narrowed.

"According to Urahara Kisuke," Rukia continued after a nod from the Soutaicho, "a hollow becoming that strong must have been as a result of direct exposure to the awakened Hogyouku. He said this is something everyone here is already aware of, and that it wouldn't be a surprise to hear that he suspects Aizen is trying to make Espada. However, it appears his target is only Karakura town. He said no other part of the world has been attacked besides it."

"Is that all?" the Soutaicho asked after a shocked silence.

"Hai"

There was a pause, as the new information sank in. everyone stood at attention when the captain commander pounded his cane on the ground with a bang.

"Kuchiki Rukia, you will return to the real world along with 10th squad Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro and 6th squad lieutenant Abarai Renji for support should any more Arrancar and or Espada attack the town. The rest of you organize your squads. We will not let Aizen do as he wishes, even if it means war, he must be stopped at all costs. Dismissed!"

"HAI!".

…

"Rukia, are you well?"

"Hai, Nii-sama."

The Kuchiki siblings were walking to the 6th squad barracks to get Renji. Hitsugaya had gone to make his own preparations as they had been instructed to leave in an hour.

"Has Urahara Kisuke found a solution?" he asked as they walked, knowing she knew he was referring to her illness.

"Well…no, not yet."

"I see" he answered then frowned in thought for a few seconds. "It appears Kurotsutchi-taichou has not been able to find a cure either, and now with the preparations for the imminent battles to come, I do not think he will pay much mind to his search."

"I see." She answered softly, unable to think of anything else to say. He glanced down at her briefly before facing the road again.

"You are to refrain from battle unless absolutely necessary, and if possible, leave all fighting to Hitsugaya-taichou and Abarai, until the cure is found that is, am I understood?" he more or less stated than asked as he stopped walking. They had arrived at their destination.

"Hai, Nii-sama." She answered as she stoped beside him.

He nodded and opened the door, coming face to face with Renji who had been reaching for the handle on the other side. "T-Taichou!" he exclaimed as he took a step back, "the meeting is over already?"

"Where were you going Abarai?" Byakuya asked as he pointedly glanced at Renji's unfinished paperwork on his desk. His eyes flashed when he realized Renji was trying to sneak away early for lunch…again.

"Er…well you see- huh? Rukia? Is that you?" Renji asked, momentarily forgetting the question and his captain when he noticed her behind her brother.

"Hey Renji, how are you?", she asked as she stepped forward.

"Eh fine, same old same old, where have you been, you just disappeared!", he said loudly as he clapped her on the back making Byakuya eyes narrow when she coughed.

"Rukia is a lady and a noble, not one of those savages you call friends from the 11th squad, she should be treated accordingly, you will refrain from hitting her in the future if you wish to keep your arm" he stated coldly as he glared at his shaking lieutenant who seemed to suddenly remember he was there, "am I understood, Abarai?"

"H-Hai T-taichou…" he stammered out, the murderous reiatsu choking him. He let out a sigh of relief when it disappeared when Rukia spoke.

"Well…we should be leaving now; Hitsugaya-taichou is waiting for us, come on Renji" she said hastily grabbing his arm to pull him away.

"Why? What's he waiting for us fo- OW!"

"Can it, I'm saving your butt", she whisper-snarled to him as she pinched the arm she had grabbed. She then turned to flash a smile at her brother, who was frowning at them.

"I'll explain on our way there, goodbye Nii-sama, we are leaving now", she said a little too loudly as she pushed Renji out the door.

Byakuya let out an agitated sigh as he closed the door behind them.

…...

"WHAT? No way! Arrancar? Espada? You're kidding right?" Renji spluttered incredulously as they walked towards where the senkaimon was being opened. Rukia had filled him in on everything, except her illness, as they had walked from the office to his place to get his stuff. They were now on their way to meet Hitsugaya–taichou.

"This isn't a joke idiot!" she snapped back, "Aizen is seriously on the move."

"Where have you two been?", Hitsugaya snapped irritably, interrupting them.

"Ah Hitsugaya-taichou, have you been waiting long? I apologize" Rukia said going into noble mode to appease the irritated chibi taichou.

"Whatever, let's just hurry, what if Arrancar or Espada attack while you two are goofing off here?"

"Aren't you just trying to escape before your lieutenant knows you're leaving for the real world Hitsugaya-taichou?" Renji asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Don't mention it she might be –"

"TAICHOOOOUUUU!"

Hitsugaya flinched and turned to see his lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku, running up to them, with unfortunately for him, one of those backpack/purse thingies (what does she call that thing again? He wondered) on her back.

"What are you doing here Matsumoto?" he asked flatly, when she had reached them.

"What? I'm going to the real world with you guys, duh, you weren't trying to leave without me were you, ta-i-chou?" she sneered suspiciously. Renji and Rukia sweat-dropped but Hitsugaya just rolled his eyes and turned to the gate as four hell butterflies came out. 'Did everyone know she was coming?' he thought irritably as he glared at the extra butterfly.

"Perish the thought Matsumoto", he drawled sarcastically. "Let's go." He snapped as he ran into the gate, the other three following close behind.

…

"So, what you're telling me is that some weird bugs are going to slowly eat Rukia's soul until she disappears?" Ichigo asked skeptically. The shopkeeper sighed tiredly and rolled his eyes. He had been explaining Rukia's condition to the blonde for almost 2 hours.

"Ma, Kurosaki-san…it's not exactly like that.."

"Okay, you know what, forget that…you are going to fix this, right?" he stated, not making it sound like a question.

"I'm already working on that Kurosaki-san, I assure you I will find a cure." He answered seriously.

They sat in silence for a few seconds after Ichigo nodded. A few more seconds passed before Urahara suddenly whipped out his fan to cover the grin that had appeared.

"Sooo…Kuchiki-san told you about the situation herself eh? Did she say anything else?" he asked in a tone that made Ichigo uncomfortably on guard.

"What are you talking about?" he snapped.

He deflated and muttered under his breath, "Guess not…" before brightening up, his eyes shining with mirth as he closed his fan chuckling, "Well, Inoue-san was right, I guess you have to be the one to say it first, when she returns, you have to tell her Kurosaki-san."

"Te-tell her what? I don't have anything to tell that midget!" he snapped angrily, a slight blush betraying him.

"Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo froze at the sudden seriousness.

"You and I both know what Inoue-san said was true. With this war approaching, no one knows what we may have to face, anything could happen. Her illness isn't the only thing that could take her life."

"I know that."

"Then why haven't you told her about your love for her yet?" he asked bluntly.

"W-WHAT?!"

"Don't bother denying it Kurosaki-san, we both know it's true."

Ichigo huffed irritably, the blush darkening. "I wouldn't go so far as to say I love her..." he huffed.

"Which is why we are here having this conversation", the shopkeeper deadpanned, and then quickly covered his face with the fan when Ichigo glared at him. "Ma, ma, relax Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo puffed out a breath and scowled at the wall instead.

"So, are you going to tell her when she returns?" he asked slyly.

"I don't need you telling me what to do; I was planning to tell her sometime this weekend anyway." He huffed.

"Of course, of course you were Kurosaki-san", he said closing his fan. At the look Ichigo gave him, he hurriedly added, "Ah, why don't we go see how Ishida-san and Inoue-san are doing hmm?"

He quickly stood and opened the door, "Are you coming Kurosaki-san?" he called over his shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

They walked down the hallway and stopped at a door. Urahara slid it open and walked in, Ichigo following behind him.

Orihime and Ishida were asleep on two futons next to each other. "Are they okay?" Ichigo asked worriedly eyeing his bandaged friends. "They will be fine." Urahara answered him as he entered the room. "Where's Jinta?" he asked looking around but not spotting the red-haired boy.

"Tessai-dono sent him to get another dish of cold water" Ururu answered in a small voice, not looking up from where she and Tessai were using damp cloths to lower the couple's fevers.

"What happened to Inoue? She seemed sorta fine earlier", Ichigo asked curiously glancing at the auburn haired girl that was lying before him. Tessai answered the question this time.

"Although Inoue-san sustained minor injuries, she pushed herself too far trying to heal Ishida-san. That coupled with the shock and stress she endured today was too much for her body to handle, she lost consciousness while healing him. She will be fine though, she should regain consciousness in a few hours. Ishida-san, unfortunately sustained some very serious injuries."

"How is he?"

"Well, he is stable thanks to Inoue-san, but he may not regain consciousness for a few days."

"I see." Ichigo answered, fist clenching as he looked at his unconscious friends, as regret at not being there when they needed him washed over him.

He leaned back against the wall as Urahara sat, silently watching as Ururu and Tessai worked. As he watched he pondered over his conversation with the odd shopkeeper sitting in front of him. He had been planning to tell Rukia about his feelings since that Wednesday afternoon when Inoue had said they were going to throw a party for Rukia. 'Was that really just 3 days ago? So much has happened since then. That was the reason I had gone for a walk that day', he thought to himself, 'I forgot that, I was trying to think of a way to tell her...' Ichigo didn't get to think out the rest as his thoughts got interrupted.

'**Are you still on that whole hesitating thing? Look sir dumbs-a-lot, me and old man Zangetsu here know you gat the hots for lil miss short and fiery, or as I like to call her, the queen, since she can beat your as-'**

'**what he is trying to say Ichigo, is that as parts of your soul, you cannot lie to us about the nature of your feelings for Miss Kuchiki, we can tell they extend further than just being nakama –'**

'Did you just call Rukia, Miss Kuchiki?' Ichigo asked flatly, making his hollow facepalm.

'**Oh for the love of – we know you love her dumbass! THAT is what we are TRYING to tell your thick skull!' he snapped.**

Ichigo was about to retort but Hollow continued ranting,** 'everyone knows! Even your KID sisters, and after everything we have seen today, you're STILL hesitating to TELL her? You almost lost her again, idiot!'**

'**You only get lucky so many times Ichigo, you are extremely lucky they received backup in time, you should learn from this, she would have gone without knowing of the love you harbor for her.' **Zangetsu added.

'**the old man is right King, you have wasted enough chances already, grow up and be a man and just tell her already, everyone is tired of waiting and sounding like broken records already.'**

'What chances have I wasted?', he snapped back, the constant repition of the word love making him feel queasy.

'**I can think of two from last night ONLY, there was the time on the roof at the party, when I suggested you use that opportunity, you just ran off blushing like a little schoolgirl and then in the closet when you were talking, if you were scared of someone overhearing you on the roof, that excuse doesn't apply to this one, no one would have heard anything, and that's another thing, what kind of man is scared of being heard asking out a girl, unless this is one of those, I'm too bad ass to love a girl, I'm gonna seem weak, my reputation..'**

'**I think he gets it…' **Zangetsu cut in, exasperation apparent in his deep voice.

'WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!'

'**Tell her!' **they snapped back before fading completely.

'OI! Get back here damn it, I aint through with you two yet!'

But he was answered with silence. "Great…" he muttered to himself, "they're ignoring me again."

"Trouble in inner paradise, Kurosaki-san?" Urahara asked as he smiled at the strawberry with a smile that made him feel like the man had overheard the argument he just had in his head. He vaguely wondered where he kept that fan before he snapped back at him.

"Are you asking me to punch you in the face?"

Urahara quickly raised his arms in defense while simultaneously trying to placate with the teen, who shuddered as he wondered where the fan he had been holding only seconds earlier suddenly disappeared.

Ichigo almost sighed in relief when he felt a sudden burst of very familiar reiatsu, and then relief turned to confusion, when the one familiar reiatsu became four familiar reiatsus.

"Ah, I wonder who the extra company is, any ideas Kurosaki-san?"

But Ichigo was out the door before he had even finished the question. As he ran down the hallway he used his combat pass to transform into a shinigami. The senkaimon had just closed when he finally exited the shop.

He stopped in his tracks in front of the quartet standing before him. "Yo, Ichigo, it's been a while!"

"Eh? Renji? Matsumoto-san? And Toushiro? What are you guys doi- " he stopped talking when he noticed Rukia behind them.

"That's Hitsugaya-taichou to you!", Hitsugaya snapped, eyes closed in a scowl as one snow white eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He opened his eyes a few seconds later when he noticed the awkward silence and glanced around. Ichigo was staring at a very uncomfortable looking Rukia.

He disappeared in a flash step, making Rukia swallow self consciously when he reappeared in front of her.

"O-Oi what do you think you're –"

"You're coming with me." He growled as he disappeared with her in another flash step.

Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Renji blinked at the spot they had been standing in owlishly.

"What the hell just happened?!" Renji snapped as Matsumoto squealed behind him, making Hitsugaya go from surprised to annoyed in a second flat.

…

**Okay! Done! I am SUPER sorry I made y'all wait for this for the most part uneventful chapter, but I updated as promised.**

**I know I said Ichigo would have an anti-climactic realization this chapter, but then after reading through the fic, I remembered that Ichigo was already aware of his feelings since chapter 1, sorry for any confusion there!**

**Also I realized that since the fic started, it's only been like 4 days, there's going to be a time skip after next chapter.**

**For those wondering why healing Ishida was tough for Inoue, this was before she trained and got super amazing healing abilities, though I guess that was obvious.**

**Okay this fic will be complete in four chapters' time, so after that I want to start on one of two fic ideas I have, the first is a sequel to this fic and the other is a sort of Sister parallel universe fic to this one, a crossover of sorts I guess. I can't decide which one to do so I'm gonna let you guys decide!**

**I have a poll on my profile that explains the basic idea for both fics, I would love for you guys to vote and let me know which one you want to see first!**

**And while you're at it, feel freee to check out my first ever one shot for my first ever challenge!**

**Thanks a lot for all the reviews and support I've received so far! You have no idea how much it means to me as this was my first ever fic, I'm more comfortable in my writing shoes thanks to you guys, so ARIGATOU GOSAIMATSU!**

**Please keep reviewing and supporting me!**

**Much love,**

**Chelty-chan out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Update time! Let's not waste any time then, shall we? Yeah, so Ichigo and Rukia eloped and never came back and lived happily ever after in France! Haha just kidding! I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short. I'll make up for it next update, promise! (-:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my meager plot, all else belongs to Kubo-sensei.**

…

"You're coming with me." He growled as he disappeared with her in another flash step.

Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Renji blinked at the spot they had been standing in owlishly.

"What the heck just happened?!" Renji snapped as Matsumoto squealed behind him, making Hitsugaya go from surprised to annoyed in a second flat.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite soul reaper trio…" Urahara sang happily behind them. They turned to see him smiling at them from behind his fan. "Welcome, please do come in, we have much to discuss." He said over his shoulder as he walked back inside.

"ahhh, I was hoping to do some shopping firrrrrrst…" Matsumoto whined.

"We didn't come here to shop, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya said blandly as he followed the shopkeeper inside.

Matsumoto pouted but followed behind Renji as the trio followed Urahara inside.

"Taichouuu, you're so mean." She whined as she childishly stuck her tongue out at his back.

…

"Ichigo, where are you taking me?" She asked for the umpteenth time. She wasn't surprised when he appeared not to have heard her.

Whether that was because of the wind rushing past them or because he just didn't want to answer, she wasn't sure. They were flash stepping from roof to roof, and Ichigo was still carrying her. She blushed faintly when she remembered that. She had grown tired of telling him she could handle walking – flash stepping…whatever – on her own. She was secretly happy he was still carrying her, though, reveling in the feel of his mock embrace. He was carrying her bridal style, so she had to hold on to the front of his Shihakusho in order to keep their balance.

His arms were warm around her, it was dusk, and as a result, the air was a little chilly, so she was grateful for the warmth radiating off him.

He suddenly stopped and set her down gently on her feet. She looked around and was surprised to see that they were standing on a small hill some distance from the river, somewhere at the edges of the town. That explained why getting here took so long, even though he flash stepped them here. A giant oak tree stood behind them. The sun's setting ray was shimmering on the slowly flowing waters of Karakura River. She smiled gently as she admired the simple beauty of it all; momentarily forgetting that Ichigo was behind her.

She started in surprise when he cleared his throat gently to get her attention. He was looking at the river awkwardly, as if not sure he could meet her gaze. It could have been the tricks of the setting sun's rays, but she could have sworn she saw a faint blush ghosting his cheeks. Then again, it could have just been the sun. Unbeknownst to her, he really had been blushing, because he had caught himself staring at how the sun's rays were playing the colour of her hair and eyes…again.

"It's beautiful here," she said softly, turning to admire the view again, "How did you find this place?"

"It sure is…" he mumbled, staring at her profile, and then caught himself, he coughed awkwardly turning to the river again. "I found it while I was on one my walks some months ago." He said in answer to her question. "I come here sometimes to think."

They were silent for some time, the sounds of the flowing river, the only thing breaking the silence. However, it was a comfortable silence. It reminded her of the few times she would just sit in silence with him, just like the night on the roof at her party. Hard to believe that had only been the night before. So much had happened since then…she closed her eyes and shook her head, slowly letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. The silence was getting awkward, so she decided to break it.

"Not that I don't like it here, but…why DID you bring me here?" she asked curiously, as she turned to face him again. This place seemed to be a somewhat, personal, sanctuary for Ichigo, so while she was flattered that he had decided to share it with her, she was curious as to why too. After a short pause, during which she figured he was trying to come up with the best words to use, he answered her.

"Because we have to talk, and this is the perfect place" he said, and then turned to face her too, "No one will interrupt us here." He finished giving her a look that she had never seen on his face before. She blinked at him a few times, and then when the intensity of his 'look' became unbearable, she turned away again.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he finally asked. He knew she knew what he meant, the fact that she froze when he asked proved that.

For a while, neither spoke as a breeze blew past them. "I didn't want to." She answered simply, after a few more minutes of speculation. He was surprised, and a bit miffed at that.

"Why not?" he asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer. She chuckled dryly, still refusing to look at him. She answered after another few minutes passed.

"Well…there's more than one reason for my refusing to tell you…it wasn't just you, I wasn't going to tell anyone really. Inoue and Ishida only found out by accident, it wasn't my intention for them, or anyone to know." She paused and inhaled deeply. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and saw the thoughtful look on his face. Definitely not what she was expecting, where was the brash hotheaded Ichigo? he would have been flying off the handle by now, berating her for not allowing her friends to help her…and then it occurred to her that his anger, she had seen it brewing behind his eyes when he warned her to stay put, probably just dissipated while she was in soul society.

"I didn't tell you because…well, because of you." She finished, a small smile forming at how odd, yet right, it sounded.

"Me?" he asked, confusion ringing clear in his voice. He frowned when she nodded. "Yes…you." She sighed and then turned to face him. Her eyes looked clouded, a mass of emotions swirling around in the hues of purples and violets. "Let's sit, since you obviously don't intend to go home until you get your answers." She said as she plopped down on the grass.

After a moment, he sat next to her. She was aware that he was sitting closer than he would have in regular circumstances, but chose neither to mention it or think too much of it.

"So…" he started after a pause, "how am I the reason for you not wanting to tell me what was going on?" he finally asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I know you Ichigo, I knew you probably wouldn't take it well if I told you, I didn't want to worry you or anyone else." He opened his mouth to protest, but she held up a hand to stop him. "Let me finish first." He scowled but didn't say anything, and she took it as a cue to continue.

"You have this insane need to protect me from everything, even the most mundane things," he watched her pause to chuckle and shake her head, and then sigh before she continued talking. "I don't need you to do all that, but you don't listen to me and do it anyways. I had no idea what you would do if I told you, it would probably get worse. I'm tired of you constantly risking your life to save me, even when you don't need to, I don't want to see you in another near-death state because of me. I refuse to be responsible for another almost-death on your part."

She rolled her eyes when he scoffed. "Right, yeah, I choose to risk my life to protect you and those important to me, it's not YOUR fault if I almost die sometimes, so don't blame yourself dumbass." He paused to frown at her seriously, "I CHOSE to risk my life every time I almost died saving you, I'd do it again if I had to, no doubt. I don't regret any of those times."

He almost laughed at the comical way her eyes widened when she heard him. "Really?" she asked. "Of course." He answered, frowning at the honest shock and surprise on her face.

"Why?", she asked, her voice thick with emotions she would rather not identify, as she stared at him. Her unguarded gaze was making him uncomfortable. This was it; he had to tell her now. However, he couldn't find the right words to use. This love thing was annoying, he thought as he stood and started pacing irritably.

"Why?", he echoed her question. He scratched his head in frustration. She stood up too, his agitation making her feel frustrated too. "Calm down Ichigo, it was just a simple question." She snapped. He stopped pacing and glanced at her. She had her hands on her waist and was glaring up at him, her tiny mouth slightly twisted in a cute pout. He turned to glance to the side, blushing furiously when he realized he had been staring at her mouth.

"It's not that simple…" he muttered. Her annoyance spiked. "Care to explain why?" she ground out. He started scratching his head again, obviously still at a loss for words. As she opened her mouth to snap at him again, she was only vaguely aware of him muttering something under his breath before he disappeared from her line of sight, only to reappear in front of her a second later.

She froze when his hands cupped each side of her face. "Ichigo…", she didn't get to finish her sentence, because he cut her off.

It took a few seconds for Rukia to realize that the reason she couldn't speak was because, he…Ichigo was...Kissing, yes kissing...Her. HER! Somewhere at the back of what used to be her brain but was now mush, what he had muttered a few seconds before finally registered.

"To heck with it, actions speak louder than words right?"

It hadn't been a question, more like a statement, but that was the last thing on her mind as she abruptly pushed him away. The kiss had been simple and chaste, just a touch of the lips, a little clumsy since neither knew what to do as it was a first kiss for both of them. However, again, that was the last thing on her mind.

"What…was that…?", she finally squeaked out, after a few deep breaths. Ichigo gave her puzzled look. "Uh…your answer?" he answered in a confused voice. He was confused? She was the one that had just been kissed without warning. The blush that was already on her face darkened when the fact that Ichigo had just…kissed her occurred to her again. Then his answer registered and she was confused again.

"Huh?", she asked intelligently. He groaned and ran a hand over his face. "You're going to make me say it aren't you? This kinda renders the whole 'actions speak louder than words' thing redundant, you know that right?". She blinked up at him. Still confused, and now very frustrated, she started snapping at him. "Ichigo, stop beating about the bush and just – "

"I love you."

She froze at that. "Huh?", she squeaked intelligently again. She still didn't move when he removed the distance she had created between them when she had pushed him away before. He stopped when no more than inches separated them.

"I said…" he started, cupping her face in his hands as he leaned in, "…I love you."

She knew what was coming next, and her eyes fluttered closed on instinct. This time when Ichigo's lips met hers, she was prepared, just not for the fireworks behind her eyelids or the butterflies that fluttered in her tummy. As cliché as that sounded, it was true. The kiss was brief, and like the other was innocent, albeit a little less clumsy than before, but still sweet and tender, not something she would expect from Ichigo, but it somehow suited him perfectly still. And when they broke apart, it wasn't because she pushed him away again, their lungs just chose to remind them of their need for oxygen.

Rukia didn't open her eyes for a few moments, but when she did and she saw Ichigo looking at her with the same look from her memories that made her heart flutter, her heart clenched painfully in her chest and she pulled away from him and turned away.

"I…I c-can't do this." She finally wheezed out, her voice thick with tears she refused to shed.

…

**Wow, I can't believe something so…mushy (in my opinion) came out of me…shrug. If you knew me you'd know what I mean.**

**Okay, while I know that this is a very MEAN cliffhanger, I have an important reason for it, there are only three more chapters left before this is complete, excluding the epilogue, should I decide to write one. So, pa-lease be patient and don't kill me. (really, if you do, you won't know what happens next.)**

**Anyway, I know a lot of people read this fic, unless my traffic graph lies( which I seriously doubt). I don't mean to sound whiny, because really just the fact that so many people read my work is flattering enough, but some reviews to tell me what you think, like or hate about this story would be MUCH appreciated!**

**Hugs,**

**Chelty-chan.**

**P.S : my poll is still open on my profile, and will stay open until this fic is complete, so please vote before then! Aight thanks! (-:**


	13. Chapter 13

**HI! I am soo sorry this is late…and kinda short. My internet died…again. Okay, never mind my excuses, moving on, enjoy the chapter! **

**Thanks to those that reviewed, I'll get around to replying to all of them, it may take a while but I promise to! ... Oh and if you are confused by the time you finish reading this chapter then…I've done my job!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.**

…

* * *

"Onni-chan! Your friends are waiting for you!" Yuzu called up the stairs.

"Yeah –yawn– I'm coming…"

Yuzu turned to smile apologetically at Inoue, Ishida, and Chad. "I think he was asleep…Will you be staying for lunch? I'm almost done cooking."

Inoue answered for all of them, "thank you Yuzu-chan, but we won't be staying long."

"Are you sure? Really, setting more places at the table won't be a problem." When they nodded at her, Yuzu sighed. "Well, okay then. If you're sure." She smiled at them one last time and then walked back into the kitchen.

Ichigo yawned as he walked down the stairs, pulling his jacket on. "Hey guys…how come you're here so early? This isn't the time we agreed on."

"Um…its 1 PM, Kurosaki-kun," Inoue answered awkwardly.

"Yeah, as in the time we all agreed to meet here yesterday…ring a bell, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo frowned. "Of course I remember that, how could I forget? I was sleeping, so I lost track of time. What's your problem Ishida?" he snapped irritably.

Ishida raised an eyebrow, "Sleeping? During the day?". Ichigo's frown became a scowl.

"What? So I was taking a nap, oh I'm sorry, some of us have been up almost 24/7 dealing with Arrancar, hollow AND schoolwork. We didn't get to sleep for two weeks like other people."

A tick mark appeared on Ishida's head. "I was asleep for two weeks because I was injured not because I wanted to be! And you can't blame me for the rise in the number of hollow and Arrancar attacks, blame Aizen's experimenting!" he snapped back.

"We should probably leave now," Inoue cut in, trying to prevent a pointless argument. "Urahara-san will be waiting for us later in the evening; we need to be done before then."

The two teens immediately sobered. Nodding at her, Ichigo turned to call out to his sister in the kitchen. "Yuzu, I'm going out with my friends. I'll be back later."

"What? But Onni-chan, lunch is ready!"

Ichigo and his friends had already left by the time she had run out of the kitchen.

…

* * *

"Okay, now that everyone is fully equipped, we split up and rendezvous back here in three hours. Clear?"

"Clear." Orihime answered. Chad nodded, and Ichigo frowned. "Who put him in charge?" he grumbled.

"We don't have time for that Kurosaki." Ishida snapped and then turned to face Inoue and Chad. "Okay, let's go Hime-chan. Sado-san and Kurosaki will take the north and east sides of town, we'll take the south and west sides."

Orihime nodded and held onto Ishida as he created a blue plate under their feet that lifted them up. "Good luck." He said gravely to the other two males. After exchanging nods, he and Inoue shot off.

Ichigo turned to face Chad. "Guess that's our cue to go too, Chado."

The big guy nodded and they ran in the other direction.

…

* * *

"Urahara-dono, will Ichigo-san and the others finish the preparations in time?" Tessai asked as he finished erecting the fifth barrier of the fifteen he had been asked to.

Said man looked up from the plans he was looking over. "I'm afraid they have to. If they don't, then everything we have done so far would be for nothing." He sighed and brought his attention back to the plans he was looking at. "Of course, the odds would have been better if Abarai-fukutaichou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou, and Hitsugaya-taichou were still here."

"Yeah, why did freeloader dude and the other shinigami leave again? We could have used their help." Jinta complained from where he was dragging heavy power cables with Ururu.

"Well, because of the imminent war coming up, they had to return to their squads to prepare for war on Soul Society's orders." Urahara answered not looking up from the plans. "Either way, Kuchiki-san said she didn't want anyone but her friends to know of her condition."

"But she's out cold anyway, she wouldn't have known." Jinta deadpanned as he looked at Rukia's unconscious form where it lay on a raised platform, around which Tessai was erecting barriers, and to which he and Ururu were dragging and attaching really big, really heavy power cables.

"BE quiet." Tessai warned. He was happy to note that the red-haired boy swallowed and said nothing else.

…

* * *

Three hours later, Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, and Inoue met up again at the designated rendezvous point. They were panting, but pushed away all thoughts of exhaustion. They had a deadline to meet.

"Okay, all sensors have been placed. Phase 1 is complete, on to phase 2. We have to place these other sensors all around the town's borders. We have three more hours until the deadline Urahara-san gave us."

"We already know all that Ishida. Just give us the sensors already." Ichigo snapped impatiently.

Ishida huffed in irritation but said nothing else as he distributed the sensors. They couldn't waste time arguing, they were already short on it as it was.

…

* * *

**2 hrs 55 minutes later. Urahara Shoten.**

"Urahara-dono, all preparations have been completed. We are ready." Tessai said as he finished the final barrier.

"Finally." Jinta gasped as he collapsed on the floor with Ururu, exhausted.

"Good." Urahara said as he watched a monitor that showed the status of the sensors Ichigo and the others were placing all around Karakura. "It looks like Kurosaki's team is going to make it as well. They only have about five more sensors to place before the device auto-starts."

The shopkeeper and his aid waited with baited breath as one by one, the five remaining sensors flickered to life on the monitor, even as the device counted down to it's activation.

"Ugh, why is there even a countdown for this thing? Couldn't you just wait for all the sensors to be activated and THEN activate the device?" Jinta asked as he rolled his eyes. "OW!" he yelled when Tessai's fist collided with his head.

"Well, unfortunately, if we wait longer than 6 PM today to activate the device, Kuchiki-san's reiatsu will go out of control again, but this time it will break down completely until she ceases to exist, that is why she is surrounded by extra barriers, in case worse comes to worst, Tessai-san's barriers will attempt to keep all her reiatsu contained."

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief as the last sensor flickered on just as the timer reached zero.

There was a low hum as the device activated, casting an eerie glow over the room. "But isn't the machine gonna break down her soul anyways?" Jinta yawned, bored already. He flinched when the waves of irritation and malice radiating off Tessai intensified.

"Its okay, Tessai, the boy is just curious. No need to murder him." Urahara chuckled lightly, and then turned serious again. "Well, to answer your question, you are both wrong and right. You'll have to watch what happens to know what I mean."

Before Jinta could ask another question, Ichigo and the others barged in to the room. Well, Ichigo barged in while the others somewhat calmly ran in after him.

"Did we make it? Is she okay?"

"Relax Kurosaki-san, you made it with a few seconds to spare. The process has already started. This could go one of two ways. Now, I just need to see which way it will go, then I'll know what to –"

He was cut off by the machine's sudden beeping. Tessai immediately ran forward to keep up the already straining barriers.

"What's going on?!" Ichigo shouted over the beeping.

"I guess it's scenario number two then." Urahara muttered under his breath, and then turned to shout out orders. "Tessai! Hold it up; implement measures we discussed in case of scenario number two! Jinta! Ururu! you two go deal with the power cables outside!"

Ichigo watched as the two kids ran out, and then turned to Urahara, not happy about being ignored and intending to give him a piece of his mind. However, whatever he was going to say died in his throat when he looked at the platform where Rukia lay.

"Urahara-dono! Something is wrong! The spirit energy levels are higher than expected; it's making the barriers unstable! The power level readings are going off the charts!"

She was fading, solidifying, and then fading again. Eyes widened in horror, he ran toward the platform, forgetting the barriers.

"Rukia!"

"Kurosaki-san! Stay back! The barriers are –". The warning came too late as Ichigo had already crashed into it. He didn't seem to notice that the barriers were shocking him as he pounded on them.

"You can't break those barriers Kurosaki-san! Get back before you –" Urahara cut off mid sentence, jaw dropping along with everyone else's when Ichigo broke through the barriers…and then disappeared in a poof of smoke with Rukia.

There was a simultaneous shout of:

"Tessai! Seal them in!" from Urahara.

"Kurosaki-kun!" from Inoue.

"Ichigo!" from Chad.

"That Idiot!" from Ishida.

….

* * *

**Waaah? That didn't make any sense at all did it? What is Urahara planning? Why was Rukia on a Barrier-encased platform and out cold? Why did Ichigo and co run around town placing sensors? What's going to happen to him and Rukia? AND why did Renji, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya show up and then just leave without contributing anything significant to the plot? AND WHY am I asking all these questions that no one cares about?**

**Okay, for the answers tune in next time on…okay fine, I'll answer the last two. Renji and the others left cause….they had nothing to contribute and would just complicate things -,-U…..And I'm asking all those questions because I don't know how to deal with the looming end of this fic. Happy? Sad? Both? Yes...Next chapter is the FINAL CHAPTER! *throws confetti*. And, after that the EPILOGUE! Yes, I decided to write one.**

**So thanks for reading! Please review, I will reply to all! … Eventually, I promise.**

**Hugs and much love,**

**Chelty-chan.**

**P.S: Even I didn't see this coming, this chapter kinda wrote itself. -,-"…And, remember, if you haven't already voted in the poll on my profile, do so before the next update, the poll closes then!**


	14. Chapter 14

**WAAAAAH! IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER! THE END IS HERE! Okay, if you're interested in my end of story rant, you'll find it at the end, for now I'll spare those that aren't interested, so let's get on with it shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, just this plot which is now done (If you exclude the epilogue).**

**PPS: this chapter makes me nervous, sorry if it's a letdown for a finale.**

**P.S: As a thank you treat for those that have stuck with this story and reviewed and faved and followed, I've decided to upload the epilogue tonight too! *throws confetti* keep an eye out for it, it will be up in a few hours. I just need to review it first!**

**ENJOY!**

…

* * *

'Where am I? … who am I?'

There was nothing. Nothing was anything here.

'Wait. Where is here?'

She felt around blindly and was a little scared to find nothing there.

'What was that?'

She strained to hear it. The sound came again. Someone was calling for someone. Someone named Rukia, apparently.

'Wait..that's my name…right?'. She wasn't sure. But she wasn't given any more time to think about it. She suddenly realized that the reason for everything being dark was that her eyes were closed. She opened them. That was a bad idea.

There was a sudden flash of light, and Rukia quickly shielded her eyes, the sound of someone calling her becoming louder.

After a flood of thoughts and memories flowed through her head and left her ears ringing, she slowly sank down and sat on nothing as she tried to process where she was and what was happening.

…

* * *

"Rukia!"

After a few more seconds of yelling her name, Ichigo froze as he finally noticed where he was. Rather the lack of a 'where' he was. There was nothing but an endless stretch of white, seemingly starting from nowhere and never-ending. His colour seemed to stick out against the stark white of his surroundings.

"What just happened?" he asked no one. One moment he had been in Urahara's basement, yelling and pounding on barriers. Now, he was in the middle of nowhere, seeing nothing, and no one.

He frowned as he walked forward, choosing to ignore the fact that he wasn't stepping on anything, and that he seemed to weigh nothing here. It didn't even feel like anything here. He dint know how long he had been walking, nor how far. He froze when he noticed a speck in the distance, and then unconsciously started running forward when he recognized it.

He pushed forward, keeping his eyes locked on the speck in front of him, as if it would disappear if he didn't. Well, it had happened before, hadn't it? He wasn't taking any chances this time.

He stopped running and stood panting for breath, a few feet from where she sat.

She had her back to him, and seemed not to notice his presence. That or she was choosing to ignore him.

"Rukia…"

She flinched and then turned around to face him, shocked surprise written all over her features. She obviously wasn't expecting to see him…or anyone else really..here.

"Ichigo…?"

She knew it was him, having remembered everything. She knew where she was and what was happening. And she knew that he wasn't supposed to be here.

"OW! What was that for?!"

He scowled as he rubbed the sore spot she had just hit.

"Baka..What are you doing here?!"

He opened his mouth to answer, but shut it again when she continued yelling.

"How did you even get here in the first place?!"

"Rukia…"

She wasn't listening.

"Did Urahara-san send you here? No wait, he would have told me that beforehand.." she was mumbling to herself now. "hmm, maybe something happened…"

"Rukia…" he tried again.

"But I think I would feel something if something went wrong…right? Wait… What if I'm dead..No wait, technically I was already dead."

Ichigo was getting frustrated at being ignored. So he did what any rational thinking person in his shoes would. In this case, that would be silencing her with a kiss.

"You know, you could have just said something politely instead of rudely interrupting me like that." She commented after they broke apart.

Ichigo snorted. "So a kiss is a 'rude interruption'? And I did try to say something before, but you just kept on blabbing about nothing."

Rukia frowned…and then stomped on his foot. HARD.

"OW!" he howled as he hopped on one foot, cradling his, possibly crushed, other one in his hands. Rukia smirked with satisfaction.

"That should teach you some manners."

Ichigo huffed as he massaged his tortured foot. "Why did I ask you out again? Damn violent midget.." he muttered under his breath. When you're in a place where there's nothing, your sense of hearing can be amplified as Ichigo discovered when Rukia heard his muttered words.

"What was that?" she asked with deadly calm, and then her voice took on a teasing tone. "You didn't 'ask me out'. You were practically begging me to date you."

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "I wasn't begging!" he snapped, pride wounded. "You are just stubborn….hmph, you said yes anyways." He pointed out.

"Remind me why I did that again." She muttered as she rolled her eyes.

….

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"I- I c-can't do this."

Ichigo frowned, "Why not?"

She sighed and turned to face him, but said nothing as they stared at each other.

"It's not like I'm ugly or anything…right?"

She snorted at that, and he relaxed, happy to see her laugh, "very funny, Ichigo."

"What's wrong with being with me then?"

She sighed again and frowned. "Because…it wouldn't be..fair."

Ichigo blinked at her blankly. "Unfair? For who?"

She shook her head. "You..it wouldn't be fair on you."

"Me? What are you yammering about now?" he huffed. 'Annoying midget..' he thought irritably, choosing to ignore the hollow snickering in his head. 'oh crud..she's talking..'

"…and I'm a soul reaper, it wouldn't be proper. And the chances of us having children are almost non-existent…"

He froze. 'Kids…?', he thought blankly. He bristled when Hollow whistled in his head. **"Looks like the queen is already thinking of heirs..ey, king?"** he said slyly. Ichigo chose to ignore him in favour of listening to what Rukia was saying.

"…And there's also the rules of soul society, it's against the rules to be involved with humans and –"

"I don't care about soul society's rules. Obviously." He cut in flatly. "I don't think even they care about their rules," he continued, ignoring the look on her face, "I mean, if they did they wouldn't have allowed a human to become a shinigami. Not that I care, but isn't it against the rules to give a human shinigami powers?".

He was expecting the usual, 'they made an exception' argument, and was prepared to retort that they would either make an exception for them too or suck it up cos he didn't care either way. However, she probably didn't care much about that either as she chose to address something else.

"But you care about having children."

He blinked at her like she had grown another head.

She huffed. "You didn't say anything when I mentioned it, as you have now when I mentioned rules."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't care about that either."

"Ichigo, you say that now, who knows if you'll still say the same thing a decade or two from now."

He let out an exasperated sigh and scowled. "I'm only asking you to be my girlfriend, not to have kids."

She frowned. "But you will want them eventually. It is natural for humans to want them. And your father does always say he wants grand children, are you going to deny him and yourself that?"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. "I don't care what the crazy old man wants."

She frowned harder. "This is serious, Ichigo."

He sighed again, irritated. "Stop making it complicated. It's just dating. It's supposed to be simple. Like I said, I'm asking you to be my girlfriend, not bear kids."

Her eyebrow twitched this time. "Are you saying this is temporary? You plan to change your mind later?" she snapped.

He groaned and ran a hand over his face. "Quit making this complicated! I don't care about the future. I care about right now."

"You have to consider the future consequences of your actions and decisions in the present." She shook her head disapprovingly.

"Oh that's wise..did you get that from Byakuya?" he sneered.

She bristled. "Nii-sama IS wise!" she snapped back.

"Whatever, I don't care. Will you be my girlfriend or not?" he snapped impatiently.

"Are you even listening to me?!", she snapped. "And what kind of way of asking is that? Its rude and not romantic at all!".

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't have time to stop by the florist on my way here." He snapped sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant! Arrrrgh! It doesn't matter either way. I'm not doing this."

"Why are you being stubborn?!" he snapped.

"Why are YOU being stubborn?!" she shot back.

"Because I want to be with you!" he snapped. "Don't you want to be with me too?" he added softly.

She softened and lowered her arms.

"Of course I do…but –"

"No buts then! It's simple..we want to be together, we'll be together. I don't care about whatever the future holds, if you're there by my side, I know I can face whatever comes my way."

**(A/N: I rolled my eyes here..corny, I know.)**

She hesitated. "But…what if Urahara cant fix this?..and I do end up dying?"

"He will fix it…or else I'll break his face." He added.

She scoffed at that. "And how will that fix anyth-"

"I don't care."

Her eyebrow twitched. He smirked.

"Will you stop interrupting me-"

"I love you."

She rolled her eyes. "I think you're sick. You just said that three times in the space of one hour. I mean, its weird for someone like you, I thought you still think girls have cooties or something, I mean you've never had a girlfriend, how would you even know what love is?"

Ichigo scowled. His hollow was laughing again.

"Last time I try to be romantic." He grumbled. "Weren't you just complaining about that a minute ag-"

"I love you too."

They grinned at each other.

"**Finally." **Hollow and Sode No Shirayuki thought simultaneously as their respective hosts shared a kiss.

_**End Flashback.**_

* * *

…

"Okay, now that I think about it, I never agreed to date you," Rukia said thoughtfully after reminiscing. "We just said 'I love you' and kissed. I never said yes."

Ichigo groaned. "Does it matter? I don't care, we're dating, and that's that."

She frowned. "You can't order me to date you."

"I don't care."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why do you keep saying that? It's infuriating!"

"Which is why I keep saying it…I like it when you get pissed…its…you look prettier."

She huffed, but blushed at the same time. "That's the worst compliment I've ever heard."

"Don't care…" he answered lazily.

She rolled her eyes. "You know, you still haven't told me how you got here."

"Oh that…yeah, well, Urahara's machine was going crazy and you were disappearing, I panicked and broke through the barriers to get to you. And the next thing I know I'm here."

She sighed in exasperation.

"Idiot…you KNEW the machine was SUPPOSED to make me 'disappear'."

"I don't care about that." He replied mechanically, and then answered softer. "I just panicked because YOU were disappearing and the machine was beeping and Urahara was acting like that wasn't supposed to happen."

She giggled. "Cute Ichigo, Urahara-san was messing with you. He probably knew you would freak out."

"So..you're saying he tricked me? Oh he's going to pay…so, the machine was supposed to go berserk then?"

She nodded. "Not the word I would use… but yes. Urahara-san said it would take a lot of energy and power to operate, so of course it would look and sound like it had gone berserk."

He frowned. "What was it supposed to do again?"

She sighed. "I knew you weren't paying attention when he explained how it works."

He blushed slightly as his eyes drifted to her hair. "Of course I wasn't listening. Your hair is distracting. Did you know that if the light hits it… it looks blue? And sometimes black? And then blue again?"

She blushed as she blinked at him. "Um…no?"

"Well…it does."

She coughed awkwardly. 'Um thanks… I think."

He rolled his eyes. "That WAS a compliment, Rukia."

"I don't care." She beamed at him. He wasn't amused.

"That's not funny."

"Whatever you say, Ichigo. Now, do you want to hear the explanation or not?"

"Do I have a choice?"

She scowled. "Urahara-san said this would take a while…it's a good way to pass the time."

"I can think of a better way to pass the time." He intoned, eyeing her lips.

She blushed furiously. "Ichigo! We can't just sit here kissing, while someone rebuilds our souls, its seems inappropriate to me."

"Hmm, I never thought I would hear my girlfriend give me something like that for an excuse not to kiss, I always figured it would be something like bad breath or something."

"You don't have bad breath Ichigo. I wouldn't kiss you if you did."

"See, THAT is something I would expect from my girlfriend."

She blushed. "And you referring to me as your girlfriend is something I never thought I'd hear."

They shared a smile, and she laid her head in his lap, sighing contentedly when his hand immediately started stroking her hair.

They sat that way for a few minutes, in a comfortable silence….until…

"So…about the machine…"

He groaned.

"What? I'm bored."

"Rukia…"

She shot up. "Hey, you said the machine was going berserk and that reiatsu was shooting up everywhere right?"

"Yeah…so?"

She stood up and started pacing worriedly. "So…I don't know if those sensors you and the others placed around town will be enough to contain it all."

"What are you talking about?"

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Remember what Urahara-san said…" she trailed off when he gave her a blank look. "Never mind that. He said the machine would break down my reiatsu in a safe contained barrier, I don't know how he explained that with his science…but he said that in order for the energy not to attract hollow, the sensors you placed around town, when activated would connect and erect a barrier around the town that would seal in any stray reiatsu and mask it, making it undetectable. That way the hollows and soul society would be unaware of what was happening."

"Yeah..I know that, so what's your point?"

She frowned down at him. "My POINT..is that he only calculated for MY residual spirit energy..if my guess, that you jumped in and got your soul broken down too, is correct, then your monstrous reiatsu was released..SOME of it had to have leaked out…what if it attracts a horde of hollow, or even Menos. Or worse Arrancar."

He yawned. "Relax..they'll handle it."

She frowned and crossed her arms. "Don't blame me if we find Karakura in shambles from the massive hollow attack your stupid reiatsu is going to cause." She huffed.

"Yeah, right, whatever…now will you get back here? I miss the feel of your hair."

She frowned and huffed, trying hard not to blush…and failing judging from the smirk on his face.

"Will you stop being so carefree!"

"mmhmm..When you stop being uptight. Now get over here."

She huffed but complied. He sighed happily as his hand tangled into her silky locks. She giggled. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you had a fetish for my hair."

He rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever..now what is that machine supposed to do again?"

She smirked up at him. "I thought you didn't care."

"I didn't…but that was before you mentioned that my soul had been digested too."

She frowned. "The machine isn't digesting us Ichigo. It's simply breaking it down, removing the bacteria and negating the effects of the hogyouku. Er…I don't know what it will do to you though."

He froze.

"Relax, Ichigo…" she laughed. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and then she shivered. "Huh, that didn't take as long as I thought."

"What?"

"I got all tingly. Urahara-san said if that happened, it means the machine is almost done."

"Oh, I thought it was just a side effect of this whole being in love thing."

She rolled her eyes. "That's not funny Ichi- wait…you feel it too?"

She let out a sigh of relief when he nodded. "It means you'll be fine too." She explained when he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh? were you worried about me?" he smirked down at her. She blushed, frowning. "I don't care about that."

"Okay, you're right, that IS annoying."

She laughed and he smiled. "So, what do you wanna do when we get out of here?" he asked as he pushed the bangs off her face gently.

She shrugged, eyes closed as she basked in the feeling.

"Oh I know.." he suddenly said, causing her to open her eyes curiously. "What?" she asked.

"I'm taking you out on our first official date…like a celebration."

"Celebrate what? War is approaching."

He frowned. "Like I care about that. I meant celebrate that we're both fine…and together."

"Oh Ichigo…" she smiled as she reached up to cup his cheek…

And then shot up suddenly. "I have a BETTER idea!"

Ichigo scowled. "What could be better than our first date?"

"WE are going to have DINNER with Nii-sama!" she said with shining eyes.

He gave her a blank stare. "I'm sorry how's that better than our first date?"

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "We are going to tell him about us and get his blessing at dinner. Is that not obvious?"

"I don't care about his blessing."

"You do if you want to date me."

"He's going to Senbonzakura me all the way to Rukongai!"

"Nii-sama wouldn't do that…the worst he could do would be to put senbonzakura petals in your soup…I'M JOKING!" she hastily added at the horrified look on his face.

He sighed, irritated, as he ran a hand over his face.

"I really don't want to."

"And I really don't care."

"**Love…" **Hollow and Sode No Shirayuki thought simultaneously, one swooning the other gagging.

There was a flash of light.

"I kinda wish we could just stay here for a while longer…just the two of us."

"Ichigo!…do you loathe the idea of dinner with Nii-sama that much?"

"No….I just like having your undivided attention."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "That better have been a compliment and not sarcasm."

He sighed.

'I have the best girlfriend on the planet…' he thought to himself, smiling at how it sounded sarcastic but was true.

He took her hands, smiling at her and tightening his hold on her as she smiled back.

And then the light intensified, and neither saw the other anymore.

…

* * *

**THE END! *sniffs and wipes away tear* I am so going to miss this fic. The first Multi-chap I have ever completed!**

**Okay, before I say anything I would like to say…I have no idea why Ichigo kept saying 'I don't care.' It felt funny lol..if that makes sense.**

**The epilogue will have no author notes, so I will say all I have to here:**

**Thank you so much to everyone for reading this fic, and enjoying the ride with me. Its relatively choppy and amateurish because it was my first work EVER, but I learned from it, and maybe one day I'll come back and revise it!**

**I'd also like to thank you all for reviewing! Your reviews really helped me a lot, I feel like I have grown as a writer thanks to you guys, constructive criticism is always appreciated! (-:**

**I don't know when the sequel will be up (it won the poll, thanks for voting!). But, I have most of the plot figured out already, and about the first three chapters are done. They still need work though so I don't know when it will be up. Probably, after the other multi-chaps I have going currently are done! The genre will be Humor/Romance. Pairings: IshiHime, slight IchiRuki and like maybe some UlquiHime.**

**Okay, that is all, THANK YOU ALL!**

**Now, how bout a review for old times sake? Haha, it hasn't been that long since I started this. That was July, it was published in September and is now complete, this is November so just about 3 months. Oh well, please review!**

**Hugs and much love, (blows kisses)**

**Chelty-chan.**


	15. Epilogue

**YOU'RE WELCOME! Please leave a review on your way out! (-: Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never have. Never will.**

**Italics – "shared thoughts"**

**Bold – "Hollow or Sword speech"**

…

* * *

"Onni-chan! Ishida-san is here to see you!"

"Yeah..yawn..I'm coming.." Ichigo's bored voice drifted down the stairs.

Yuzu turned to see Ishida pushing his glasses up his nose, frowning, eyebrow twitching. She laughed nervously, "I think he was sleeping…again. Anyway, will you be staying for lunch, Ishida-san."

"Thank you, but neither I nor Kurosaki will be staying for long."

"Are you sure? Really setting an extra place at the table will not be a problem."

"He said its okay, Yuzu. Oi, Ishida why are you here so early? This isn't the time we agreed on."

Ishida's eyebrow twitched again. "Its 1 pm Kurosaki, as in the time we agreed to meet yesterday? Is any of this ringing any bells or would you like me to talk slower?"

Yuzu laughed nervously as she retreated to the Kitchen. "Does anyone else feel an odd sense of déjà vu?" she asked no one in particular.

Ishida sweat dropped at Ichigo's next words.

"I don't need you to talk any slower than you already too. I was taking a nap and lost track of time, of course I remember what was agreed on yesterday!" he snapped.

"Okay, déjà vu." Ishida muttered under his breath and then turned to open the front door. "Whatever, let's just go already. I don't like to keep Hime-chan waiting." He said as he walked out.

"Somebody's whipped." Ichigo commented as he closed the door behind them.

"No…I am a gentleman, YOU on the other hand ARE."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he sneered.

"Oh nothing…just that Kuchiki-san has you wrapped around her little finger. One look and you do whatever she wants…One would think you can read each other's minds or something." Ishida replied offhandedly.

Ichigo sweat dropped and said nothing. He wasn't about to tell Ishida that he was right. Since the 'Incident' as the gang had started calling it, He, and Rukia had access to each other's heads. Thoughts, swords, and hollows were bare for either to access if wanted.

"So, where are we meeting the others again?" Ichigo yawned.

Ishida frowned. "I already told you that 5 times! Do you ever listen to ANYthing Kurosaki?"

"Huh? Did you say something?"

Ishida scowled. "That's not funny."

"I don't care…just relax already…I know you said that we would meet them at the spot under the big oak tree on the west side banks of the river, right?"

Ishida raised an eyebrow. "So you WERE listening then? … I thought you had completely zoned out and was drooling over Kuchiki-san's hair…again."

Ichigo scowled. "I don't DROOL over her hair!" he snapped defensively.

"Mhm..whatever you say, Kurosaki." Ishida hummed as he stopped at a stand selling flowers.

"What are you doing now?!" Ichigo snapped, irritated, "aren't you the one that was blabbing about not keeping your Hime-chan waiting?" he sneered.

Ishida sighed as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Bringing her flowers IS another thing a gentleman would do. Here." He added, handing him some flowers. Blue hyacinths.

"Um…thanks?"

"Those are for Kuchiki-san, idiot."

He frowned and scoffed. "I knew that. I meant you didn't have to buy them for me to give her, I could have got them myself."

"Yes…keyword COULD have. But you wouldn't have. I know Chad will bring some for Tatsuki-san, I will not have you making Kuchiki-san feel bad at being the only one not receiving any flowers." Ishida said dismissively as he picked up the pale yellowish orchids he had gotten for Inoue.

"Yeah whatever…hey, why did that normal bland stand have such exotic flowers?"

Ishida frowned. "Hmm…That IS strange…"

"Right? I mean, I figure such a stand would only have like lilies and roses, tulips that sorta thing, not hyacinths and orchids."

"No not that…I mean it's strange that you actually used the word 'exotic' in a sentence and it was grammatically correct."

"Very funny."

Ishida chuckled. "Jokes ARE supposed to be funny."

They walked along in a comfortable silence.

"Say Kurosaki?"

"Hmm?"

"How come you know so much about flowers?"

"I have sisters." He answered flatly, like that explained everything.

"Right, everything makes sense now." Ishida shot back as he rolled his eyes.

"Uryuuuuuu!"

The two teens' heads snapped up at the sound of Inoue's voice. They had reached their destination. Chad, Tatsuki, and Rukia were already there.

"Sorry we're late Hime-chan; blame Kurosaki here for our tardiness."

"I'm not the one that made us st-"

"Here! These are for you!" Ishida cut in quickly, handing Orihime the orchids.

"Wow! They are so pretty! I love them! Thank you, Uryuu."

"You're welcome." The two smiled at each other and blushed while Ichigo rolled his eyes, knowing why Ishida had interrupted him.

"Are those for me?" Rukia asked innocently, pointing at the flowers in Ichigo's hand.

'_Verry funny…'_ he shot at her mind.

"No, of course not…they're for Chad." He answered, voice dripping with sarcasm.

'_don't test me boy..'_ she shot back.

"Eh? Kurosaki-kun got Sado-kun flowers?", Inoue piped up curiously.

'_Ha, smooth..'_ Rukia sneered inwardly.

"That is very nice of you to get him flowers Kurosaki-kun, but as your girlfriend, I think Kuchiki-san would appreciate them more."

"Ahehe… I was just…kidding, Inoue. They are for Rukia," Ichigo chuckled nervously. _'This is all your fault midget…'_ he snarled.

"You started it!" she snapped out loud. She froze when three confused gazes and a triumphant one landed on her.

"Eh em…well, I meant…Ichigo started…our monthly… gift…exchange! Yes! We do this every month, don't we Ichigo?" she added sweetly as she latched onto his arm.

'_say yes and make me seem less insane….or lose your swordsmanship…forever'_, she thought menacingly as she tightened her vice like grip on his arm, all the while smiling sweetly, keeping their eyes locked.

He swallowed.

"Uh…yeah…w-we do." He cursed himself for his voice cracking, irritation bubbling when he saw Ishida smirking at him knowingly, his earlier comment coming to mind again.

'**Did the queen just admit to being insane?**' hollow piped up, bored.

'_Not helping..'_ Ichigo sneered.

"AWW! That's so romantic!" Inoue cooed.

"Er…yeah." Tatsuki raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, that aside, we already set everything up…Let's sit!"

The teens sat on the huge picnic blanket that had been laid out. Inoue had suggested a picnic for just them all to celebrate Rukia's health, her relationship with Ichigo, and Inoue, Ishida, Chad and Tatsuki's relationships as well.

'**Don't insult Rukia-sama!'** Sode No Shirayuki snapped.

'_Is she finally talking to him again?'_ Ichigo asked.

'**Are you finally talking to me again?'** hollow asked.

'_Didn't I just ask that?'_

'**Ichigo-sama, please tell the Neanderthal you house to stop addressing me..'**

'_Don't call him Ichigo-sama, his big head will only get bigger..'_ Rukia warned.

'**No, please do continue…we could use a little more space in here…this isn't enough space for 5 people.'** Hollow commented.

'_Uh-oh.'_ Ichigo and Rukia thought at the same time. Zangetsu remained silent.

'**Was that a reference to my 'size' again?'** Sode No Shirayuki snapped dangerously. The temperatures in the inner worlds lowered drastically, making Rukia and Ichigo shiver outwardly.

'**For the last time I didn't mean to say you're fat…it's your fat dress that makes you look fat.'**

'**Ugh..'**

'**Wait I didn't mean it like that..'**

The temperature dropped lower.

'_Smooth..'_ Ichigo drawled as he and Rukia shivered some more.

"Are you two okay?" Tatsuki asked worriedly. "You kinda went quiet and weren't taking part in the conversation…and why are you shivering…are you cold?"

Rukia and Ichigo mumbled incoherently as they tried to ignore the inner beings arguing in their heads.

"They were just having another one of their weird 'conversations' again, I presume." Ishida commented offhandedly.

"What's that suppose t-to mean?" Ichigo snapped, teeth chattering.

"Since the 'Incident' you two zone out a lot and stare at each other…it's almost like you have a conversation with just looks."

"Awww..Its so romantic! It gives me the chills…ah! That's it! That's why you two are shivering right?" Inoue asked with shining eyes.

"Uh…yeah."

"I knew it! Oh here! I know what will warm you up! I made some red bean soup. I put it in a thermos so it's still warm. That should warm you up!"

Ichigo and Rukia gasped and exchanged looks of horror.

"U-uh sorry Orihime." Tatsuki chuckled nervously. "My brothers ate all of it when we left the basket in the kitchen."

"Aww." Inoue pouted.

Ichigo and Rukia simultaneously let out huge sighs of relief. They froze when all eyes landed on them. _'Oh crud…'_ they thought simultaneously, and then quickly shut out their thoughts when they found Hollow and Sode No Shirayuki still arguing.

They quickly started fanning themselves with paper plates. "Wooo, is it hot or what?" Ichigo chuckled nervously, pulling at his shirt collar.

"Yeah, I'm gasping for breath." Rukia added, gasping overdramatically, ignoring Ichigo's cut-it-out signals.

"Hm?" Inoue looked around. "But the sun is setting; it's not that hot anymore."

"And besides that, weren't you two just shivering from cold a few minutes ago." Ishida pointed out, smirking, enjoying every passing minute as Ichigo shot him a pointed glare.

"Sooo.." Tatsuki started after a moment of awkward silence, "Did you guys really walk all this way, carrying flowers…together?"

"Yeah…why are you saying it like that?" Ichigo asked, happy for the subject change…not for long.

"Well…" she snickered, "It probably looked like you two were on a date and got flowers for each other."

Ishida and Ichigo froze, shooting each other looks of pure horror, and then hurriedly looking away, blushing.

Rukia and Tatsuki laughed, while Inoue clapped her hands in realization. Chad remained silent.

"I get it! Because of their hair right?" Inoue chuckled.

Everyone was silent as the others shot her blank stares.

"Um, why their…hair, Orihime?" Tatsuki asked awkwardly.

"Well because of the flowers silly!" she giggled some more, saying it like it the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes?" Tatsuki pressed.

"You see, the flowers Uryuu was carrying were the colour of Kurosaki-san's hair and the flowers Kurosaki-kun was carrying were the colour of Uryuu's hair…it's romantic to give someone flowers that are the colour of your hair, I think…I bet that's what you meant when you said people would assume…right, Tatsuki-chan?"

They all fell flat on their faces…anime-style.

"Um…yeah, that's exactly what I meant…Orihime." She answered weakly when she got up.

"Sooo.." Rukia started, attempting to lighten the awkward and tense mood, "Why were you two late?"

"Oh that's all thanks to Kurosaki here…I found him sleeping."

"Ugh…I was taking a nap…sorry, some of us didn't get to sleep for three weeks..you're always sleeping these days Ishida. You'll get fat."

Ichigo and Rukia winced when his wording rekindled the once smoldering fire in their heads that was the argument between Hollow and Sode No Shirayuki.

"AGAIN…I was sleeping because I was INJURED not because I WANTED to!" Ishida snapped irritably.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…you're always getting injured, so much for the great Quincy." Ichigo scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Ishida's eye twitched. "And whose fault is that?"

"Yours…?" Ichigo supplied, enjoying Ishida's bubbling frustration immensely.

"It's because of you!" Ishida snapped, choosing to ignore the sarcasm. "Thanks to your HORRIBLE lack of reiatsu control, we had to deal with a horde of hollow during the 'Incident', while we were still tired from the sensor plant operation!"

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't exactly control my reiatsu when my soul was busy deciding whether it wanted to merge with Rukia's or be itself!" He snapped back.

"Its your fault..AGAIN…for rushing in all hot-headed without thinking!"

"Oh..woah! you almost merged with Kuchiki-san? That would have been so cool!" Inoue cheered, deciding to kill two birds with one stone, by a) stopping the escalating argument and b) sharing the super cool idea she just had.

"I don't think cool is the word I'd use to describe it, Inoue." Ichigo shuddered remembering the out-of-body feeling.

"But it would be cool!" Inoue insisted, eyes shining as she pictured one super cool looking being with different Ichigo and Rukia parts. "It would be like in the comic books, you two would become superheroes, like people that mutate when they drop in a vat of toxic waste, except you two were in a Soul Decomposer Machine and not Toxic Waste…"

The teens sweat dropped. But Inoue was on a roll.

"Oh you could wear a costume with tights and a cape and everything…and you would have a cool name, made from both of yours…you could be IchiRuki! …or RukiChi!" she clapped her hands, nodding and smiling triumphantly.

Not noticing the blank blinking stares she was receiving, Inoue proceeded to explain the super powers IchiRuki would have.

….

* * *

"Ha! I still can't believe Ichigo and Rukia are dating now…and even more unbelievable, you let the dumb blonde live!" Renji guffawed at his desk, making Byakuya's eyes narrow at him from his desk across the room, effectively shutting him up.

"Don't tempt me, Abarai. I only recently stopped planning Kurosaki Ichigo's slow and painful demise last week, and did so for Rukia's sake."

"H-Hai, taichou.."

All was silent, the faint rustle of paper and brush strokes being the only sounds being heard as the two men did their paperwork. The silence didn't last, thanks to Renji…again.

"I still can't believe Ichigo told her finally. I thought it would take something huge…like I don't know, Rukia almost dying, to get him to finally spill his guts to her."

He froze when the 6th squad captain's reiatsu suddenly flared.

"That already happened Abarai." He said coldly, referring to Rukia's almost execution. "I would advise you not mention it again."

"H-Hai…t-taichou.."

'Yeesh…it was just an expression.' The redhead thought miserably as he signed another document.

The Redhead would never know how right he actually was.

…

* * *

**The end!**

**Awww, I'll miss this fic!**

**I know I said no more A/Ns but I just wanted to say a huge THANK YOU AGAIN!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Hugs and love always,**

**Chelty-chan. =)**


	16. Sequel time!

Hey guys!

It's been a while, huh? Just wanted to let you know that the sequel is now up. Check it out on my profile. "Vertigo" is the title!

I hope y'all like it!

PEACE!


End file.
